His Master, Interrogation
by OnehellofaCiel
Summary: I, Ciel Phantomhive, will answer questions from you.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, although I have gone by many other names. It has come to my attention that my butler, Sebastian has been conducting research over you these last couple of weeks, so I in turn have come to join him. I will be accepting and answering questions from you, although I will be at liberty to not answer certain questions, as well as deem you eligible to be "exposed" of. For after all, my word is law to Sebastian. If I say you die, you die. But enough of that macabre thought, for that shall not happen (or will it...). I officially welcome you to His Master, Interrogation.

(**A.N: No one will actually get killed, I just won't answer certain questions**)


	2. Chapter 2

_Promocat  
><em>

_Lol'! great start!_

Thank you, I have found it necessary for these letters to progress and I'm glad you enjoy them.

_Simply One Hell Of A Butler_

_Ahhh... Young master.. You have written a story as well.. Good luck.. And, as always,_

_With Deadly Butter Knives,_

_Sebastian_

Thank you Sebastian, I hope your story is going well, too. I hope your research is going well. In the mean time, please go make me something sweet to eat. And I'm quiet sorry if Grell starts bothering you for a day.

_Mr. Grell Michaelis_

_Question: Did you forget about the day you promised to Grell? You owe Grell an ENTIRE day with Sebastian! Are you going to own up?_

I thought you'd be gone by now, Grell. You are one persistent Shinigami(grim reaper). I did not give you your day with Sebastian because you didn't fulfill your promise of keeping me safe in the toymaker's castle, which was part of our deal, and secondly, you annoy me and my butler ALOT. If you still insist on having your day go talk to Sebastian, you already know his channel, he's above your question. Now go, don't you have some souls to collect or something? I'm sure Will is going to downgrade your death scythe even more if you don't do a good job.

-Ciel Phantomhive

**A.N:Thank you to all the guys who sent in the three first reviews, it was a lot of fun to answer them. A new chapter will be out as soon as I get some reviews to answer to, so try to get more people to ask. Let's go for a goal of five reviews next, okay? Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Roisalee Jones_

_Dear Ciel,_

_Can you give me a paragraph response of what you think of Alois Trancy? I'm dying to know._

Dear Roisalee,

Yes I can…

There are many, many, many, things wrong with Alois Trancy, in fact I barely know where to begin… oh wait, I know, he had me killed me and turned in to a demon. He brainwashed me in to being him, tried to kill me with swords, harassed my butler, had me thrown off a cliff, trapped me in my ring, tried to steal my soul, and wears extraordinarily short and improper shorts. And I'm not even halfway done yet. Alois Trancy is the single being who can literately make me want to punch anyone who even vaguely resembles him. And yet at the same time, I can't help but feel bad for him. His childhood was basically the same, if not worse than my own, and had the same thirst for revenge. He was tricked in to thinking my demon was the one who killed his little brother, and simply wanted to get revenge. He's hardly different from myself. And in the last few moments of his life while he and I were chained together inside of our souls, I must admit that I finally made peace with Alois. So I do not hate him, I do not love him, however, I understand him.

How was that for a paragraph about Alois?

Sincerely,

Ciel Phantomhive

**(A.N: Am I the only one that thinks Alois really needs longer pants?)**

_Young master, you and I both know that another dessert would ruin your appetite for dinner, but being myself, I am unable to deny a direct order.. What would suit the young master's taste today? A pie? A Danish? A slice of my infamous double chocolate cake?_

_Also- why did you have to send that lunatic after me? He is now holding onto my ankle and I cannot get him off._

_Anyway,_

_Your butler,_

_Sebastian_

Sebastian,

Fine, don't bother with the dessert, there are more pressing matters at hand. You are free to do what you want with Grell, as long as it takes a day. There's a reason you carry deadly butter knives, right? Use them. That will at least get rid of him for a while. Anyway, did you get my pictures from my white rabbit costume yet? I thought I looked adorable. I'm sure you would have been happier if I dressed as the Cheshire Cat…(Stupid cat lover). You're just lucky I took off my punishment about the cats. You better be on your best behavior. Also, tell me what you think of my idea over Alois. I want to know what you think. Oh, and we have a guest visiting the mansion in a few hours, so you'd better be preparing a gourmet meal. I want no slip-ups or mistakes. At least my old servants aren't here to mess things up *We all know Ciel really misses them inside, including Pluto*.

Talk to you later.

_Mr. Grell Micheaelis  
><em>

_Hey! I did an adequate job of protecting you! PLUS~ I got my chainsaw back! :) P.S i have a computer and work is NOT my life...Sebbas-chan is! :D_

If my memory serves correctly, you didn't. Congratulations on getting your chainsaw back, I guess. And I highly doubt Will would appreciate you not taking your work seriously. You should remember your place, Grell Sutcliff. Maybe you should work on that. And your obsession with my butler is starting to scare us. Please go seek professional help. Perhaps the Undertaker could help.

_Animefreak653  
><em>

_Ooh! i have a question! How many packs does Sebastian have? *blush*_

Even though I'm not at liberty to tell you exactly what it is, my guess would be about twelve packs.*as much of a blush as Ciel is capable of doing* He's really strong… you should really consider making a deal with a demon if you want one too.

**(A.N: I'm sorry if these weren't your exact questions, I couldn't really read your typing. If it's wrong, resend it to me and I'll re-answer your questions.)**

_Carolvapis  
><em>

_Ciel, are you crazy?_

_Why did you let Sebastian bathe you?_

_Can he rape you! You're just a child traumatized and bitter!_

_Claude was the demon of Alois, but still ... he Killed him (Alois) Why do you put so much trust in Sebastian? _

_He looks like a very sexy abused, huhu __**(I don't know what this sentence means…)**_

_Take care, Ciel ... And go play like a normal child, you adorable little monster! _

I am definitely not crazy. I've been through too much to be. I let my butler bathe me because he's my butler and that's part of his job. It's absurd to think he would ever try anything such as to defile me. That would mean he'd be breaking our contract. I'm not a child, I'm older then you! ( He was born December 14, 1875) I'm not traumatized and it's not my fault I seem bitter. You would be to if you couldn't even smile anymore, although I have been working on that. Sebastian: Ha, you're definitely traumatized, remember your nightmare about the fire of your parents you keep on having, young master?" *Ciel throws something at Sebastian who walks away grinning like an idiot* Shut up stupid butler. (Ciel knows he's right, he just won't admit it.) I put so much trust in Sebastian because I know he would never break the contract or turn against, he likes me too much.( That and he really can't break the contract, no matter what.) Umm, I guess thanks about the abused thing, but I really don't know how to interpret that sentence…(Sorry) I will take care, and I most certainly do not have time to play like a normal child! I have actual work to do!( We all know he wants to go play) I am an adorable little monster, aren't I.

Your Demon lord and Friend,

Ciel Phantomhive.

**A.N: Awesome, I had a lot more responses this time, and the question were a lot of fun to answer. Plus we got our goal of 5 reviews. This time let's go for more! Sorry if this seemed like an abnormally long chapter. Talk to you guys as soon as I get more reviews, Stephanie S. (I figured I'd let you guys know my real name.) **


	4. Chapter 4

_Obsessed SebaCiel Fangirl  
><em>

_I am sure you will love my questions._

_Are you and Sebastian together? (I will take blushes and 'n-no's as a yes and spread it all over the internet.)_

_Did Sebastian take your virginity? (In my dreams he did...)_

_Did you read any SebaCiel fanfics or doujins?_

_Have you ever had some 'interesting' dreams with Sebastian?_

_If you yourself think shorts are improper, why are you wearing shorts, too?_

_Do you like My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic?_

_Can you write at least a paragraph with your opinion about fangirls, please?_

_**(I found this sentence messed up.)  
><strong>_With lots of smutty and dirty thoughts with you and Sebastian doing nasty things,_  
><em>

_Obsessed SebaCiel Fangirl_

(The name fit's you perfectly). I really don't like your questions **(A.N: Hurray for yaoi!). 1. **No we are most definitely not together. How on earth could you think that. He is my butler, and no more, even if he is simply one hell of a butler.(You owe me Loreli) I don't even know if I can blush anymore. 2. Heck no, I'm thirteen for crying out loud. That's disgraceful and absurd. You're this close to having a death order put on you! 3. I do not under any circumstances read fanfiction! Again, how could you think that? He is nothing more than a pawn! (**A.N: Ciel might not, but I do. I like the ones where Ciel is a Neko( a neko is a person with cat ears and a tail, as well as feline qualities)and Sebastian keeps on trying to pet him =3, though I don't read any fanfics that have… in them.) **4. You must have some rather deranged dreams. 5. I don't think all shorts are improper, just the ones Alois wears. They show off way too much. **(Ciel thinks Alois is a bit of a whore, but he really doesn't want to tell Alois. Alois kind of scares Ciel)** 6. What in the Queen's name( I hate the queen.) is that? You need to seek professional help. 7. Yeah I guess, just don't expect it to be good.

I don't mind fangirls, there not horrible. It's nice to have people like you and obsess(not insanely) about you. I just do not get why everyone loves us so much. I don't even really know how to love anymore( I bet he does, an guesses whom?...). I appreciate fangirls, as their purchasing of our merchandise greatly help my company. I assume that they, in their own way, are my pawns too. Without me, they'd have no reason to be fans. Think about that while I go have my tea and cake. I love Sebastian's cake.

How was that? 8. Why the hell are you thinking about those kinds of things. Uhh, Sebastian, she's scaring me! I'm leaving now. Just be happy I answered your questions and didn't refuse to reply. Or kill you. You scare me…

_Promocat_

_loved it-you almost make me like alois!_

Ummm, thanks for enjoying my paragraph. I suppose it's alright for you to like Alois, just don't like him as much as me. I'm the one who's still sitting upon my throne after he has fallen. Plus I'm a demon. Think about that…

Promocat (again)

_with deadly butter knives!love that!_

Yes, my butler was quiet creative when it came to that particular closing. You should go and talk to him at his channel. I think it is rather amusing to say that I am protected by deadly butter knives.

_Roisalee Jones  
><em>

_Dear Ciel,_

_That paragraph of Alois was awesome! And was it awkward to have Claude kiss your foot?_

Thank you, I'm glad you found my response satisfactory. I tried very hard to put in the proper terms to describe Alois. *Shudder* Do not remind me of that. It was horrid. I wish I'd never been brainwashed by that idiot demon. I'm glad Sebastian killed him. (**A.N: that is a very sensitive topic for our poor traumatized Ciel. Please don't remind him of it. It makes him have more nightmares)**

_Lovino Vargas_

_Hey, you creepy demon scone-eater..._

_I don't actually have anything to say, but you're sitting next to me,  
>kidnapping my brother, and threatening God-knows-what if I don't review this<br>story...happy now?_

_~Lovino_

Thank you for finally reviewing my story. And I didn't kidnap your brother, I just told him he could come stay at my mansion and have as much pasta from Sebastian as he wanted, as long as he didn't leave until I told him he could. I don't recall threatening anyone else…

Your Demon friend who's making Germany cry on your behalf,

Ciel Phantomhive

If you also want to read more of my stuff, check out Lovino Vargas's channel. I've become allies with him, although it took a lot of persuasion. My first letter to him comes in at chapter 63: 507-512. Tell him his demon friend sent you. He really hates being called that. (**A.N: Sorry Loreli, I never got your review, put it in next time**)


	5. Chapter 5

(**A.N: Hey guys, I hope you're all enjoying the Story so far. I am trying to put out one a day, but if I can't, like on Tuesdays when I'm really busy, please don't stop reading, there will be a new one out the next day. Sorry to Lorelei for spelling your name wrong, I probably should have double checked months ago if I knew how to spell it right. Sarah, CALL ME!)**

_Lovino Vargas_

_*rolls eyes* I can READ your little notes at the bottom, dammit. And if you  
>have anybody call you "my demon friend," I'm gonna rip out your stupid hair!<em>

_Ugh. Anyway._

_YES, you DID kidnap fratello. I saw you put a chain on his belt! [A/N: Was she  
>even wearing a belt...?] And you were trying to kidnap ME, so I count that as<br>a threat, dammit!_

_YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND!_

_~Lovino_

I know you can read my notes, but I didn't think you'd care… I was hoping you'd think it was nice, since I've been trying to be a good friend and all. If you rip out my hair, I'll eat your soul for breakfast tomorrow. And I didn't kidnap you, I was just getting your attention. Now please pick up the little sobbing mass that is your brother. I'm starting to actually really worry about him. He won't even eat pasta anymore, which is REALLY bad. I think he might be trying to kill himself. And please please PLEASE be my friend.

Your Demon *shudder* mutual acquaintance on business terms,

The Earl Of Phantomhive

(You can tell Ciel is either really mad or really upset when he calls himself the Earl.)

_Sebastian Michaelis (Simply One Hell Of A Butler)_

_First off, I am deeply grieved to say that I never managed to send you a  
>letter for your last chapter. Secondly, my female counterpart's name is<br>spelled Lorelei, not Loreli... (she gets a bit... Umm... Let's just say it  
>scares even me when someone misspells her name...) also, I am thanking the<br>person for the compliment on my signature, and begging the person who reminded  
>you of that incident to never bring it up ever again, as your nightmares tend<br>to make unnecessary trouble for me.._

_With Deadly Butter Knives,_

_Your butler, Sebastian =^.,.^= (it's a kitty!) _

It's fine, I forgive you, just don't be so foolish in the future. I'm terribly sorry for the careless mistake I preformed of befouling your counterpart's name. (Sorry, AGAIN!) I agree with you. Please never bring up that * Shudder* awful moment with that disgrace of a demon and a butler, Claude. I find it offensive that you believe my dreams unnecessary issues for you. It is your job as my butler to care for me, no matter what the task I set for you. Yes, I can see it's a kitty. Idiot cat lover, you know I'm allergic to them, right? (**A.N: I want you and everyone else to tell me what they think of this idea: For the anime con when I cosplay as Ciel, what if I had him wearing cat ears and a tail, and Sebastian looking really happy with me on a leash? I think it would be adorable. Gross I sound like Lizzie!) **__

_Roisalee Jones_

_Dear Mr. Phantomhive,_

_Have you been making any contracts with humans? What do they usually wish  
>for? And also, do you love Lizzy or miss the Phantomhive staff (Meirin, Bard,<br>Finny)? Also, do you still run into Grell at all?_

Dear The Lady Roisalee Jones,

I have made two contracts so far in my life as a demon. The first one was nothing but practice from Sebastian, who thought I ought to learn how a proper contract was formed. It was a waste of my time, the man wanted nothing more than to see his daughter again (after she ran away from home). His soul tasted bland and unsatisfactory. The other contract I have made is less of a contract than it is a treaty with Lovino Vargas. I don't get to have his soul, though. All I want right now is for him to be my friend. Do you want to be my friend, too? I have no other human friends, since nobody else wants to know an "Evil, dangerous murdering Demon." That's what they called me. Maybe it's true. It wouldn't be that much different from when I was human. but that doesn't matter. I am still the head of the Phantomhives, and nothing will ever change how I feel! I will admit that I did care for Lizzy, although I don't know if I can call it love. She was dear to me, in the least. As for the others, I'm glad that they're gone so that I do not have to put up with their constant mistakes. ( Ciel misses them, he just won't admit it.)

_Promocat_

_Now that ciel is a demon-will he ever let sebastian have any time off?_

Yes, as a matter of fact, I have given Sebastian a few days off. Actually, he is free to have the next week off, so should he wish. I find it nice to think that you should care about him so much. He's just my butler.

Your demon Friend and Earl,

Ciel Phantomhive


	6. Chapter 6

**(A.N: Thanks again to everyone that's written in, and I hope you all are still enjoying it. sarah, play nice. Romano is starting to be really mean. I'll see you tomorrow and then we can talk about the dance and when our sleepover with Chikke Netflix will be. Thanks Again, and Lorelei, please remember next time. Again. I can't have one hell of a Q and A without my one hell of a butler. ) **

_Roisalee Jones_

_Friend? (eyes get all sparkly)Yes! I'd love to be friends! Oh, and what do  
>you do in your past time nowadays? Do you still drink that wretched boiled<br>leaf juice called tea? And my brother wants to know your opinion on Bard._

_Sincerely,_

_a girl named Roisa_

Really? You want to be friends too? Of course I accept! Thank you! In my freetime nowadays, which is quiet rare, I enjoy cosplaying(anime is a great cultural advancement in our age), and reading. I am currently reading Les Miserables, which is a wonderful novel. You should try it sometime. Of course I still drink tea, New Moon Drop is my favorite… My opinion on Bard? Well he wasn't the best chef ever, but he did have his moments. Although, I really could have lived without that stupid flamethrower. Your brother seems nice. If you'd like, I'll call you Roisa instead from now on. Thanks for writing.

(In Your Face, Lovino!)

_Mr. Grell Michaelis _

_I'll be your friend Ciel! :D_

_Although I can't think of any good questions to ask you right now..._

_See you and Sebby-chan later! :D :D 3 _

Umm, I guess you can be my friend too, Grell. Although don't expect any special treatment from Sebastian. That was all you had to write about? Pity…

_Bree Renee_

_when i read the summary i thought this wont be good but it kept te,pting me at  
>the same time! A few days later i read it and i love it!<em>

That's not very nice, it's not my fault I didn't know what to write for the Intro. I'm glad you decided to read it, though. The more people the better. Please continue to read on.

_Lovino Vargas_

_Ugh. If you write something that you KNOW is gonna piss me off, I'm gonna  
>care! ...Well, no, I didn't think it was nice at ALL. ...You'll eat my soul?<br>PLEASE. Like I'm scared of a little kid. *grits teeth* You...grabbed my  
>arms...and tried to pull me off my chair...while saying "I'm kidnapping you."<br>I think that counts as KIDNAPPING._

_WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER? He never had issues with our jokes until you  
>showed up, and now you're saying he's trying to KILL himself? Dammit, I swear<br>to God I'm gonna murder you! I'm coming over to your house as we speak  
>(reviewing and driving, of course. Because I give a shit about laws.) and I'm<br>gonna save my little brother from YOU!_

_I will NEVER be friends with somebody who KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER._

I didn't try to anger you, that was a bonus. I would actually be a bit more afraid if I were you. Remember, I haven't even shown you my true form yet. I'll let you think on that. I did not kidnap you, I kidnapped your hat. I did nothing to your brother. That was your fault. Maybe it was because he didn't take it as a joke. I'm glad you've fixed him now. Yes, let's see you try to murder me. Good luck.

_InvaderTaz_

_Dear Earl of Phantomhive,_

_Now that you're a demon have you been to hell? Please don't answer with  
>something like "I went to hell and back when I was mortal."<em>

_Future Ruler of All,_

_Invader Taz (or Alias)_

I have not been to hell, although I have been to a demon sanctuary, which is similar to hell. And truthfully, even though you said not to, my life before I died was a bit of a living hell. Oh, and you know that limbo world where I made my contract with Sebastian? I've been there again. It is a very interesting place. I do not recommend going there. Too late, I'm the ruler of the world, you just don't know it yet.

Sincerely Your Demon Friend and Ally,

Ciel Phantomhive


	7. Chapter 7

**(Best Night EVER! I just got back from my school dance, where I partied it out with Sebastian(Lorelei), Lovino Vargas(Sarah), and all my other friends. It was so awesome, plus I wore my Ciel cosplay hat and ring, which basically doubled the awesomeness. I now get to do the five hours of homework I put off to go to the dance. What fun…)**

_InvaderTaz_

_Dear Earl of Phantomhive,_

_Nu! Nu! Nu! You said in your closing ally, so technically doesn't that mean  
>you rule by my side? Well maybe not but what about an agreement, we rule the<br>world together. With you being immortal and me simply being me we will be the  
>best world rulers ever.<em>

_Your Ally,_

_Invader Taz (or Alias)_

Fine, you can rule by my side, but I still get more power than you. I am a demon, after all, and I want this agreement to work to the best of our abilities. In fact, when I one day conquer this small and worthless earth, everyone that writes a review and has been reading my story gets to rule the world. Imagine, a world run by Demons… what a beautiful thought.

_ILoveGagaAndMichael_

_Hello Ciel. Fortunately for you, I hate SebaCiel with a horrid burning  
>passion.<em>

_1. Are you gay?_

_2. Alois or Lizzie?_

_3. Can I has Sebby cake?_

_4. Grell isn't that bad. He's just a raging homosexual reaper. :D ((  
>GrellxSeb! 3 ))<em>

_5. Lastly, do you like Michael Jackson?_

_That is all._

_Your favorite MJ and Lady Gaga fan,_

_-ILGAM _

Thank you for not taking part in that outrage known as yaoi. I don't want to think what messed up human made Seba-Ciel up. To think that I would ever be attracted to my own butler is wrong.

1. Of course not! That's preposterous! How dare you think that of me. I have nothing against gay people, but I think it is awful that you would think someone like myself could possibly be gay.

2. What do you me by this question? If you mean to be friends with, then Alois. If you mean as a love intrest, then of course my fiancée Elizabeth. It is too bad she has long since passed.

3. My cake from Sebastian. If you want, get your own demon butler, or come over to my manor sometime and I'll have him serve us some. But other than that, MY CAKE!

4. You think that that's not bad? What world do you live in. he killed my aunt for one thing, that should be enough proof he's bad!

5. While I am not exactly in to that kind of music, I will admit that he was a great musician of his time. I however prefer Tokio Hotel and Evanescence, as well as many other rock bands. I have also lately began to listen to Hetalia songs of the C.D., on Lovino's request. (: Not really on his request, I just really like hetalia, and I also cosplay as Germany and Prussia).

_TheAUWalker_

_Dear Ciel,_

_Do you know if the Undertaker takes assistants?_

_Thank you for your help._

I'm not sure if the Undertaker does or does not, nut if you wish to have an apprenticeship with him I recommend joining the Grim Reaper Dispatch Management Division, and request that he comes out of retirement. And whatever you do, do NOT talk to Grell!

_Roisalee Jones _

_Yes, It'd be nice if you'd call me Roisa, Roisalee (full name) is too formal.  
>XD And do you still live in a mansion? If you do, can I come over some time?<br>8D I'd love to eat your butler's sweets! _

You have a very elegant name, Roisa. Yes I do still live in a mansion, although it's not quite as big as my old one. I do miss the Phantomhive Manor. I suppose you may come and enjoy my butler's wonderful cooking, just remember who he belongs to, I've had to many accidents with that. (**A.N: If you live anywhere in Missouri, especially Saint. Louis, reply and I'll see what we can do. I'm also going to the STL Kawa Con with Lovino, Italy, and Sebastian, so if you go, look for me. I'll have cat ears, and Seabstian will have me on a leash.)** Indeed he does make really good cake.

_SimplyOneHellOfAButler AKA Sebastian_

_Bocchan,_

_I am truly sorry! I am just in the haze of play practices until 5 or 6pm and  
>homework and all that other stuff (my female counterpart, of whom I have a<br>contract with at the time wants me to do all of her work as her...) and of  
>course, I am writing a story as well! I should have it up by this weekend!<em>

_Lorelei: First of all, are you going to the dance, second of all... What  
>sleepover? Also... You should text me.. If Sarah won't tell ya my number, then<br>I can pm it to you or I can tell you tomorrow morning!_

_With Deadly Butter Knives, Your butler for eternity,_

_Sebastian_

_P.S. I have been to hell.. It's a pretty fun place…_

It is fine Sebastian, do not concern yourself about such things as homework. Good luck on your story, I hope it is satisfactory, for we do not want to spoil my name. (I shall email you my number, and I really hope you had a good time at the dance.) I need to find a good closing to my letters, for Lovino banned my old one. Any ideas? Anyone? I know you've been to hell, you sent me a postcard, if I do remember correctly. You looked rather pleased with yourself. That was the week I learned how to tie my own shoes/ties/ etc. and do my own things without you. I get to journey with you next time you go.

_Lovino Vargas _

_[A/N: Well, of COURSE he's being mean! ^^ That's his thing! And I'll play  
>nice...IRL. You won't have to sit on the octopus. ...Unless I get to the chair<br>first.]_

_*rolls eyes* You didn't TRY to anger me? You told people to do something that  
>you KNOW pisses me off, dammit! Of COURSE that's gonna "anger" me!<em>

_Yeah, alright, I'll be more afraid. ...Look. Look how scared I am. *sarcasm*  
>Your "true form?" What the hell does that even MEAN?<em>

_YES, YOU DID. Do you NOT remember me pushing you to the ground...twice? The  
>first time was because you tried to KIDNAP ME. The next? Claustrophobia. And<br>you pissed me off. You DID kidnap my brother, and that's all that matters! You  
>know what it took to get him to EAT again? You made it hard for an ITALIAN to<br>EAT. I hope you're just positively THRILLED with yourself._

_I WILL, dammit!_

_~Lovino _

(Good point…) I can honestly say that I didn't try to anger you. I actually consider people's feelings, or at least until I crush them back down in to the ground. Yes, my true form. When a demon enters his or her true form, nothing can beat them or stop them, or is more powerful than them. Let's just say that if I were to go in to my true form and will it, the earth would be nothing but a tiny little cloud of ash. You kicked me of the couch because of your phobias, not because I was sitting on you or I tried to kidnap you. You did that to your brother, not me. It was your fault you said those mean things to him, and your fault he listened to you. I am not thrilled with myself, you should be the one "Thrilled". Good. I'm glad you will.

Your mutual Demon Ally,

Ciel Phantomhive

And for the rest of you guys that actually don't hate me, Your best Demon Friend,

Ciel

It's up to you Lovino. Oh, and by the way, EINS SWEI DREI FIER FLASH MOB! MARUKAITE CKIYUU! (Cue epic Tanaka Laugh)


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hey guys, thank you so much(for coming to our show tonight! I hope you all enjoyed the Humanoid City! Thank you so Much!) for writing to me. If any of you got the Humanoid City thanks, you rock. Write in if you did and Ciel will love you forever. If you don't, look up The Humanoid City Tour or watch Darkside Of The Sun official Music Video by Tokio Hotel. If you don't, he'll still probably love you. Unless you're Grell. I am such a nerd. Keep on writing in. Remember, the more reviews there are, the longer the chapters will be. Thanks again and Bye! Eins Swei Drei Fier Flashmob!) **

_TheAUWalker_

_Thank you, Ciel. If William T. Spears drops by like he does sometime, would  
>you please tell him I am going to drop by?<em>

_Thanks again._

_The Undertaker is my idol! =D_

Your welcome. If I happen to see Mr. Spears, I shall put a word in for you. I can tell that he is your idol. Might I recommend to choose a more sane role model in the future, although he was a legend to both Grim reapers and demons.

_Lovino Vargas_

_*rolls eyes* What-the-hell-ever. I consider people's feelings, too, just not  
>everybody's all the goddamn time. If I did that, I'd be a moron.<em>

_Whatever. You actually expect me to be afraid of you? ...Really? Pfft, you  
>wouldn't destroy the Earth. Isn't it kind of your HOME?<em>

_Maybe I did ultimately kick you off because of my phobia, but it was also  
>because you tried to sit on me and kidnap me! Stop denying that!<em>

_*seethes* ...You...you little... J-Just go die in a goddamn HOLE!_

_...Why the hell did you count to four?_

_~Lovino_

Of course you do, Lovino. And just when is this exactly? I doubt that you'd be a moron. That's America's job. Yes, I honestly expect you to be scared of me. I will not destroy the earth, I was only mentioning that I had the power to. And while it is my current home, I could also go live in hell, Limbo, or the home of the Grim Reapers. I did not sit on you, and *sigh* once again, I didn't kidnap you, I just threatened to. I shouldn't have to deny something I didn't do. I what Lovino? Is your tongue tied? Something wrong? *epic evil Ciel laugh* You do know I can't die, right? It was a flashmob, remember? And it was your idea too, so you should know well enough why I counted to four. I'm sorry that our business meeting plans were halted, but I shall reschedule it at once**.(A.N: It's fine that you couldn't come. We'll figure something out later. I'll meet you after school on Monday, as usual.) **Good luck with your plans for your new living arrangements.

_Roisalee Jones_

_Thank you! And ooh, sadly I live in California, home of the surfer boys. XD  
>Oh yeah, and how does it feel to be 1314 forever? Wouldn't you prefer to  
>be in your 20's like Sebastian? Age can be such a hindrance... then again,<br>there are also a lot of advantages to being a teen forever. And what are your  
>favorite sweets from Sebastian? And wait- on a leash with cat ears? Hahaha<em>

Your welcome. That's too bad, but it's fine that you live in California. It is nice I suppose to be 13 forever **(A.N: It's funny because I'm actually thirteen, and I would love to stay my age forever), **although it does have it's downsides. For instance, I shall never be able to take part in what is now called driving, for I am under the age limit. I will also most likely never be able to court girls, or get married, or have a family. Everyone I love will grow old and die, just like my dear Elizabeth. *Tear* I will never be loved again. I suppose it might be better to be Sebastian's age, but that would be even worse in some aspects. Then I could have a chance of falling in love, only to have it ripped apart by the ravages of time. On a happier note, everything made by Sebastian is good. I especially like chocolate things. Did you know that souls taste like what you love the most, and then it depends on how good that thing tastes by the specifications of the soul? And yes, sadly Sebastian convinced me to be a cat for him. Someone please kidnap me or something so I won't have to go. **(A.N: Just kidding, I love the idea of Ciel being a cat, in fact it was my idea in the first place. Please don't show up at my school and kidnap me. That would be bad.) **Thank you for writing in again. I appreciate that you take the time to write in and *Sparkly eyes* be my friend.

_PromoCat_

_what is your demon form?(cat demon?hooker demon?) i'll befriend you!_

My demon form? You really want to know what a horrid and impure demon I am. Fine. I happen to be a Black Leopard demon. Sebastian was ecstatic to find out this certain piece of information, because of his obsession with cats. Stupid cat lover. Every time I come out of my form he always tries to pet me**. (A.N: I honestly have no idea what Ciel's actual form is, but I definitely think it should be some kind of gothic cat. Even though he was the queen's guard dog, which didn't end very well, mind you, he seems too regal and intellectual to be a dog. Plus Sebastian hates dogs. And remember how a certain demon hound acted? I highly doubt that Ciel would act like that.) **Thank you for being my friend too! And thanks for writing your letters to me. They mean a lot.

Even though he didn't write in, I figure I shall take the time to write to Sebastian. Thank you for being there for me all of these years. I am truly sorry that you are stuck to serve me until the end of time. And for giving me cake. And tea. I also thank you for valuable input as to certain "Classified" information. It was most helpful. I shall talk to you in the morning, for I am retiring now. Good night.

Your best demon friend in the whole world (excluding Lovino because it bothers him),

Ciel Phantomhive 

And for Lovino,your mutual ally,

The Earl Of Phantomhive_**  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_Lovino Vargas_

_Maybe when I comforted Sicily after her first break-up? Or when I helped  
>Feliciano trough the death of his cat? Or maybe the fact that I'm keeping a<br>BEAR in my house so Southern California can keep her best friend! Dammit, I DO  
>care!...Just not all the time, and not for everybody. Empathy only goes so<br>far._

_I'm NOT gonna be scared of some little scone-eater! If you're not gonna follow  
>through on it, why the hell did you bring it up in the first place? That seems<br>completely pointless to me. ...Why the hell would you choose one of those  
>places over Earth?<em>

_*shudders* D-Dammit, you're just a little bastard, and you need to shut the  
>hell up!<em>

_I don't care if you can't die, I can still beat the crap out of you! Yeah, I  
>remember it. It was the weirdest thing we've ever done...and that's saying<br>something. Counting to four in German just seems like such a random thing to  
>do before singing in Japanese...<em>

_*rolls eyes* You go ahead and do that, see if I give a shit. ...New living  
>arrangements? What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?<em>

_~Lovino_

Whatever. I'm done arguing with you. I've given up. What I meant by your new living arrangements was I was wishing you luck in getting permission to live with your dad permanently. I know that it means a lot to you. Good bye Lovino. I'm done.

_BloodOfNightshade13_

_Dear Our adorable and deadly demon,_

_We three have a few questions. We all share an account so there will most  
>likely be 3 or over questions. If you don't mind.<em>

_Yumi: Now that the intro-whatever is done. How could you have standed  
>Elizabeth? (I dont have anythin against her but still.) And have you ever<br>heard of those 'aloisxciel' fanfics?_

_Yuki: I agree, Elizabeth's is pretty annoying but you probably got used to  
>that. (Cue distaste ful tone) I wouldn't. Anyhoo~ What do you think about the<br>'AloisxCiel' Fics? (Complete 'AloisxCiel' fangirl)_

_Ryuu: Since I am last i apoligize if their or my questions insulted  
>you...though i can't say I care. Then i would be half lieing. I have no<br>questions. Bye-bye.  
>Sincerly, Your equal aged, adorable, colorblind friends.<em>

Thank you, I am adorable, aren't I? I don't mind at all, as long as the questions are within reason. Elizabeth? I suppose that she was annoying at times, especially when she shattered my ring, but I learned to look past that and love her. I do miss her, although I am glad I didn't have to marry her against my own will. *Shudder* Unfortunately I have. Please tell me you don't read them. They're scarring. Yes, again, I did get used to it. It took some extreme self control. I *shudder* hate them! I guess to each his own opinion, but please don't share that with me. It's fine, I don't take offense very easily, thank you for not caring. How very reserved of you. Fare well to you to. So are all of you thirteen, or one hundred and thirty seven? I am technically both.

_Promocat_

_no wonder seabatian is fond of you(a cat demona)his prayers (to satan of  
>course)were answered <em>

Exactly my thoughts too! Indeed they were answered, I like the way you think.

_Wingless3Angel_

_I just started reading this today and so far I love. Especially how well you  
>portray Ciel- chan. I think he's adorable and wish I could hug him.<br>Unfortunately I won't for my own safety I'll keep a five foot distance lol. _

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_Do you like your true form? Why? I think it sounds pretty cool. If you had the  
>choice would you have stayed human or become a demon? Since you are a demon<br>are you kind of like Sebastion's apprentice? Oh, I found out that there's a  
>guy in my Chemistry class named Sebastian Micheals. Unfortunately -sigh- he's<br>not cute. Anywho, hope you have a great day._

_Psychoticlly yours,_

_Joanna_

_P.S. I figured I'd use my name( though I prefer my Spanish name Juanita)_

I'm glad you decided to read these letters and write in yourself. If you come to Kawa-con St. Louis, you are free to hug me.

Yes, I do like my true form, although it is impure and evil, but then again so are all demon's true forms. Why thank you. I would have preferred to remain human, but you will find that what has been taken away can never be gained back. I suppose in a way I am like an apprentice to Sebastian, but it would be foolish to be in an actual apprenticeship with him. That is very cool, I am happy for you to have the ability to know a Sebastian, but mine is so much cooler. Thank you, I will have a good day. I like your closing to your letter.

Your best Demon Friend in the world, excluding Lovino,

Ciel Phantomhive

Good bye Lovino, Forever,

The Demon Earl of Phantomhive


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thank you everyone who has subscribed, favorite, and written in, you all rock! Please continue to do so, we need longer chapters! I have a question for you guys today as well, Who here is going to Kawa Con St. Louis, or lives in the St. Louis area and might be able to come if I give you the details. If you come, and you find me, you get a hug from both Kitty Ciel(me), and Sebastian, as well as Lovino, Italy, and whoever else is cosplaying with us. But mostly kitty Ciel, because I'm awesome. I love my costume so much! I feel like I am ranting to you guys about how awesome I am. Want me to make it close with an awesome rant? Ready… THE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS TELLING YOU ALL TO READ THE BRITISH KID'S AWESOME STORY, EVEN IF IT'S NOT AS AWESOME AS MYSELF, THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! lol**

_BloodOfNightshade13_

_Dear Our cute demon,_

_Yumi: Haha, yeah you are adorable. Maybe we should stop saying that though.  
>You might get pig-headed. Hahaha, and to answer your question, yeah we're all<br>13. But Ryuu is 138, I'm 137, and Yuki's 136. Sooo~ Im equal aged with you in  
>both. And don't worry, Yuki's the only one that reads AloisxCiel fics. I was<br>hopeful you didn't know about them. *sigh*_

_Yuki: Ehh, ok...WAIT, WHAT? WHO BLOODY PUT THAT I WAS AN ALOISXCIEL FANGIRL? I  
>was just curious how you felt about the fics. -_- never letting Yumi type<br>again. Im only an Alois fangirl._

_Ryuu: *Shudder* Alois scares me sometimes. He's just creepy. And i do  
>care...just enough to be concerned. And i think Yumi got the numbers wrong.<br>We're triplets. But im somehow a bit older and Yuki a bit younger. Never  
>questioned it. Anyways. Byeee~<em>

_Love and Cake from, Your evily adorable triplet friends._

Thank you, and I doubt that that could ever happen, my dear new friends. That's good, although I'm going to take a guess and say that you three are demons as well. I'm glad to find someone who is my age, both demonically and human. Thank god you don't all read those horrendous things, I wish I had never heard about them. *Double sigh* Oh, so you're not a Alois and myself fangirl? That's good, it's put you in to a much better view in my mind. I will take that in to consideration if I ever meet you three. I can understand your curiosity. *shudder* everyone's opinion *cough cough* is their own, I don't have a say, that's good for you. I agree, he can be frightening. Thank you for caring, a little. That's very interesting, triplets? You three remind me of three very similar purple haired demon triplet butlers I used to know… I will not question you. Fare well.

_Antonio Carriedo_

_¡Hola! I am Spain! I just have a few questions for you if it isn't much  
>trouble!<em>

_Do demons have fingerprints? Was Sebastian born a demon or was he human  
>before he was a demon? Can I be your friend? The reason I am asking that is<br>because I am a country, so I don't age or die ever (unless my country dies...  
>But let's hope not..) so we wouldn't have to ever see one another die... Does<br>Sebastian have a fanfiction?_

_*gives you some of the chocolate cake Sebby gave me* Sebastian wants me to  
>give this to you!<em>

_With tomatoes,_

_Your best friend Spain_

**(A.N: I am terribly sorry if I am wrong, but is this by any chance Lorelei? She told me she had a spain account and said she'd write in. Again, sorry if it's not, whoever you are)**__

Hello Spain, I have heard of you through an ex ally of mine. It is a pleasure to meet you. It is no trouble at all, for that is after all why I am here. Yes, demons have fingertips, but the majority of all demons living amongst humans where gloves to hide their contract signs. I believe Sebastian was born a demon, but I have not pressed the matters of his becoming just yet. Of course you can become my friend. Please do me a favor and ask your friend Lovino to attempt to get along with me. We have been having some mutual agreement issues, or in other words I hate him now, though I would like to be his friend, too. Yes! More immortal people, I won't have to witness you grow old and pass! Yes, he does, it is SimplyOneHellOfaButler. Thank you for the cake, Sebastian really does make the best cake. You know, Lovino likes tomatoes too. I feel very accomplished now that I have more friends!

_ILoveGagaAndMichael_

_If you and Alois were in a gay relationship, who'd be on top if you catch my  
>drift?<em>

_;)_

_-ILGAM _

That is both a vulgar and a rude question. I will not hold anything against you, but I refuse to answer this question. Don't take it personally, but I believe you should be able to understand how uncomfortable this question is. Please don't ask again for that could never happen.

_Roisalee Jones_

_Hey Ciel! So, I just read chapter fifty eight of the kuroshitsuji manga, and  
>I wanted to know if you were surprised Elizabeth was actually a kick ass<br>mature swords woman! I mean, she had been hiding her true self for you and  
>acting "cute" to cheer you up (in her own strange way). Also, what fashion<br>style do you wear these days? I like gothic lolita or a more conservative  
>version of lolita.<em>

_Your human friend,_

_Roisa _

My dear Roisa,

Indeed I was quiet surprised when Lady Elizabeth protected me with a sword, but I do believe that under normal circumstances she her true self is that pink loving adorable little girl. It was all adrenaline, furthermore it was stupid to believe I needed protection in the first place. If needed I could have called Sebastian if I knew I was in mortal danger. **(A.N: I actually haven't read all of the manga yet, but I know this part that you're talking about, so don't get mad that I have no idea of the details of this scene. My answer might be kind of vague. Sorry.) **I still wear the same type of clothing I used to, only a tad bit more urban, as to not arise suspicion. (**A.N: wow, there are a lot of these in here, but anyways, I actually wear parts of my Ciel cosplay costume to school, such as my hat, pocket watch, awesome jacket, and so on. On costume day at school, I wore the entire thing, including dyeing my hair and wearing the blue contacts and eyepatch, and everyone thought I was a new student there, excluding my friends who I told it was me after they didn't say hi when I walked in.)** Thank you for writing in again! Please continue to!

_Wingless3Angel _

_Hauu I wish I could go but I can't for several reasons:_

_1. Don't have the money 'cause dad just changed jobs._

_2. I live in Memphis so I don't think I have much of a choice._

_3. I've never been to a con before and I feel awkward in a room full of  
>people.<em>

_4. I've always wanted to be able to cosplay for my 1st con I know it's  
>shameful that I'm almost 16 and haven't been to 1.<em>

_5. School. I loathe it with a passion especially the highschool I go 2._

_I wish I could go though I was supposed to go to my 1st con last year but I  
>kinda chickened out -blushes- I'm not a people person. Though I'm learning to<br>make clothes so I can make my costume. Oh and I love my closing but I think I  
>got it from somewhere it just fits with my personality. Though there's a<br>question that's been plaguing my mind. if your dad had black hair, your mother  
>got blonde hair, and your aunt had red hair how in the world did you get blue<br>hair? There's probably a logical explanation that deals with genetics, then  
>again I did fail the genetics test last year in Biology. Oh and yes you're<br>Sebastian is a million times better. That's it for today back to reading  
>Umineko Nippah!<em>

_Psychoticlly yours,_

_J._

_P.S. the witch in umineko has a demon butler to but I'm team Sebastian all the  
>way. Hau, it sucks to be sick in bed. <em>

I am terribly sorry that you are sick, I hope you get well quickly. It is alright that you have never been to an Anime Convention, and I hope that when you go to one you enjoy yourself greatly. This is my first convention**. (A.N: My first cosplaying as Ciel, I've done all kinds of Hetalia and Soul Eater before, though) **I have no idea why my hair ended like it is, but the majority of the color comes from my father, for my hair is very similar to black. I'm sure you are right about the genetics. Would you like me to tutor you, I am sure I could be a valuable assistant. Indeed he is. I hope you enjoy reading your …manga, I believe they call it. The same to you. Again, Sebastian is so much better.

Everyone except for Lovino, Your best Demon friend and the King of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive

Lovino, go to hell,

Sincerely the Earl Of Phantomhive

To all of you dear friends of mine, excuse my language, but I have been having a war with Southern Italy for a while, and I'm starting to grow tired of it.


	11. Chapter 11

(**Geeze guys, there are like no reviews! Please write more, and thanks to everyone that has so far. You all rock. I can't believe it's chapter 11 already. Read On, my dear friends! and ex allies, just so Lovinodoesn't snap my neck.)**

_Roisalee Jones_

_Dear Ciel,_

_What is your opinion on angels? And I'm thinking about becoming a demon or  
>summoning one. How do you suggest I go about doing that? It's a lot harder<br>than I thought it would be..._

_Sincerely,_

_Roisa_

Angels, no matter what religions say about them, are demented. While they do protect the earth and do good, they also kill and slaughter innocent people, including myself, though I am not very innocent, to purify the World. As for summoning a demon, it depends. As you read on my butler's letters, it truly depends on the circumstances of the summoning and the demon itself. Would you by any chance want to form a contract with me? I won't eat your soul or anything, and it would be much simpler than finding a different demon. It's up to you, though. You decide what is best for you.

_Promocat_

_just start ignoring lovino & maybe he'll stop bugging you(he's getting worst  
>than alois)<em>

I think you are right, although I would prefer to find a way to get along with Lovino. And I know for a fact he will not leave me alone. Ha, he is getting close to Alois, but at least Alois I could relate to and not get cursed at by him all day. Lovino thinks it's funny to spoil Lady Elizabeth's name, too. He is going to pay.

_symmetrygoddess_

_hey there, Ciel-chan! I have a few question for you. first off, how does one  
>form a contract with a demon? is there some sort of ritual? also, how are you<br>and Sebas-chan doing in the modern world? do you form contracts with people?  
>and lastly, will you be friends with me? you very nice, and cute, too! ^_^<em>

Hello, and thank you for writing in. I do not believe we have met before. As to summoning a demon, I explained it in Lady Roisa's letter, as did Sebastian at him channel (SimplyonehellofaButler) so do refer yourself to those. Perhaps you would like a contract with me as well? Think it over. Sebastian and I are doing quite well, thank you. Yes, as said before, I do make contracts. Of course I will be friends with you! The more friends the better. Thank you very much.

Unfortunately that is all the reviews I received today, or rather tonight. I am supposed to be asleep right now, so I'm sorry if you find this chapter out rather late. You see, I am very busy on Tuesdays. My apologies. I shall speak with all of you later.

The King of Games, and your friend/demon,

Ciel Phantomhive.

Lovino, I am going to kill you if you say one more bad thing about Elizabeth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again, there are very few comments, only four. PLEASE WRITE IN! If we beat more than seven comments, I will write a page essay about what Ciel thinks of Sebastian. Or at least a half of a page. I will make it really long, how's that?**

_symmetrygoddess_

_Yay, I have a new friend! You'd form a contract with me? I would love that!  
>You sure you don't want to eat my soul, because long as it doesn't hurt, I<br>wouldn't care. actually, I wouldn't care even it hurt a lot. I'm weird like  
>that. Also, more questions, do you like to read manga? What kind do you like,<br>or if not, what don't you like about them?_

_Your new friend, SymmetryGoddess, who understands busy Tuesdays_

**(A.N: thank you for understanding busy Tuesdays. I have school, and then choir, and then Gymnastics. I don't get home until about 9:00. It sucks.)**

Yes, friends. Of course I would form a contract with you. I'll form a contract with anyone who is my friend and reads my letters. Although, I would not eat your soul. It is not very gentlemanly to eat your friend's soul. But thank you for the offer. Yes, I do like manga. My personal favorites are Alice in the Country of Hearts, SoulEater *no pun intended* , hetalia, and of course, Kuroshitsuji, because I enjoy reading about myself. Thank you.

_JezabelStrike_

_Dear Mr. Phantomhive, it has come to my notice that apparently you are in the  
>real world. How is that working out for you?<em>

_Also poor Mr. Michaelis... Not that that has anything do with this. Also I  
>have one more question why do you still need I think you're<br>probably old enough to take care of yourself? But I don't blame you... Not  
>that you care anyhow.<em>

Miss. Jezabel,

There is no need for such pleasantries, please just call me Ciel. Yes, I am in the real world. Where else would you think I would be? The world is suiting me quite well, thank you. Why do you pity Sebastian, other than the fact that he has to be my butler for all of eternity? You are right, it has nothing to do with this conversation. I do not necessarily need him, for you are right, I can take care of myself. But he has no choice, and I am not quite sure I want to test living without him. Although, I have given him multiple days off. I thank you for not blaming me. I do care, just not a lot. Thank you for writing in for the first time.

_Promocat _

_i would love to form a contract with you ciel!(esp. since you will not eat my  
>soul[you can have some of it])<em>

Thank you for excepting my offer. Like I said before, you may keep your soul. Thank you for offering a part of it though. It was very kind of you. Thank you for being a frequent writer, along with miss Roisalee. You are both very good friends.

_Sebastian SimplyonehellofaButler aka Sebastian_

_Young Master,_

_Did you enjoy your cupcake Bocchan? I gave the cherry tomatoes to Lovi, but  
>she rejected them and we had a tomato fight in REACH homeroom. Then we threw<br>them at Canada. He threw them back. Canada also called me France! I am  
>utterly insulted. How should I murder him?<em>

_Your favorite butler,_

_=^.,.^= _

Yes, I did enjoy the cake you gave me. It was expertly crafted as always. I would never expect less from you. Thank you for delivering the tomatoes to Lovino. I have already been briefed by him about what transpired after he received them. It was most humorous. **(A.N: Yup guys, this is literally what happens at our school. Lovino ate three of them, had a war with the rest, squished them, and then threw them in our Canada's locker. And no one got in trouble at all. I don't know if the teachers don't care, or are really blind to full scale hetalia cosplaying wars with entire nations going on in their classes. Wow.)** Yes, you may murder that imbecile France. (**A.N: Francie-pants deserves it. We kicked him out of the bad touch trio too. I also cosplay as Prussia, if you're wondering why. So does Lorelei i.e Sebastian.)** Make it slow and painful and allow Prussia to record it so the world may all enjoy the end of that horrid excuse for a country. Yes, you are my favorite butler. *sigh* Really? A cat? Stupid cat lover…

Your Demon,

Ciel Phantomhive, except for Lovino. I hate him.


	13. Chapter 13

**So close to the Sebastian essay, all we needed was one more entry. Well, maybe next time. We still got a lot of them though, so THANK YOU! You guys rock. I hope you guys are enjoying reading these as much as I enjoy writing them. Talk to you later!**

_Wingless3Angel_

_Yay! Just read yesterday's update 'cause I didn't have time yesterday. Sorry,  
>I was working on an art project that I should be doing now!lol I'm so lazy<br>sometimes and I haven't had time since I just got back from church. Well, I  
>don't think I should count it as going to church since I was actually outside<br>the chapel(not very religious).unfortunately my mother is so she doesn't know  
>I read manga about demons ( thank goodness she didn't catch me watching<br>inuyasha). If she found out, I'd probably be forced to go to church again. So  
>for now it's our little secret. Yay! For the whole update on Sebby- chan!<br>Nippah!_

_The girl who was ignored,_

_J_

I'm glad that you read my letters. It is fine, I to get caught up in important business sometimes. I understand. Ah, so you go to church, but to not enter. That is a very interesting practice. Indeed, your mother would be quite unhappy. Please continue to do as you please, though. yes, our little secret. You will not be ignored by me, my dear.

_symmetrygoddess_

_Ok, no soul eating then. Nice choice of mangas, Soul eater is one of my  
>favourites, besides Kuroshitsuji^_^ You and Sebastian seem like good friends,<br>outside of the Butlership and stuff._

_Ok, for more questions._

_What is your favourite animal?_

_Did you think Pluto was a good dog? I think he was very cute^_^_

_Did you like Finnian? He was my favourite of your servants (not counting  
>Sebastian)<em>

_DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?_

_Do you think i'm annoying for asking so many pointless questions?_

_Does being a demon feel any different from being human?_

_My pet Raccoon say hi. jufetgqrwuj (That was him typing to you)_

_What is Sebastians's Cat named? What does it look like?_

_SO MANY POINTLESS QUESTIONS! Well, I have to go do things, like cleaning my  
>room, piloting a tiny helicpoter, and texting my friend on Deviantart. (do you<br>have Deviantart?)_

_Your friend,_

_SymmetryGoddess(^_^) _

Yes, sadly no soul eating. Thank you for appreciating my choice of reading materiel. We are surprisingly steadfast friends, you assumed correctly. My favorite animal? I suppose that it would have to be a black leopard, which is also my demon form. *cough cough* Pluto? He was definitely not a good dog, although I did grow to not hate him. I suppose that when he was in demon form, he could be pictured as a little bit cute… maybe. Finnian served his purpose, just like all of my other servants. It is nice that you favorite him. I like Sebastian's pancakes, but then again I like any of the food Sebastian makes. I do not mind the questions. Yes, it is rather different. I wish that it could be reversed. You have a pet raccoon? That is very interesting. Sebastian has two cats: Lucy and Lola. They are the only two I allow in the mansion. I must admit that they are pretty cute, but do not tell Sebastian that I said that. Well, then I will converse with you later. Sadly, I do not have a deviantart yet, but I am working on gaining access to one. I shall inform you when I do. Fare well.

_Roisalee Jones_

_Dear Ciel,_

_Sorry I didn't respond to the last chapter! I would have responded sooner but  
>I had to study for a history quiz. And a contract? Do I get a symbol<br>somewhere? XD Would I get it on my ear because you have it on your eye (see  
>no), Alois has it on his tongue (speak no), and if I had it on one of my ears<br>it would be hear no? XDDD_

_One of your human bffs,_

__

_Roisa _

Dear Roisa,

It is alright that you did not get in your last letter. I do not mind. As for the contract, I shall be gracious as to say that you may have a contract sign wherever you want. And to inform you, I can see out of my signed eye, as can Alois speak. However, I wish that he couldn't sometimes. You would still be able to hear, of course, if that were to be where you want it placed. Thank you for being my friend.

_ILoveGagaAndMichael_

_Ciel._

_D: Y U NO LOVE ALOIS?_

_Are you disgusted by GrellxSebastian and/or YouxAlois fangirls? (( Like  
>myself? ))<em>

_Do you really love Lizzie?_

_-ILGAM_

_PS. Even if Grell killed your aunt, let's remember how she tried to kill you _

Why would you wonder why I do not love Alois. Isn't it obvious, he killed me and turned me in to a demon. Must I have another reason? By the way, your grammar in that sentence was horrifying. It must be something new. Yes, I am extraordinarily mortified by yaoi. It is one of the worst pass times on this site. **(A.N: No joke, I really can't read yaoi. It grosses me out.) **I cared very deeply for Lady Elizabeth, though I am not sure if I loved her. I must say that I miss her greatly. May she rest in peace. Madam Red would not have killed me. She cared about me too much. I knew that her hand would not fall to slay me. I still dislike Grell.

_JezabelStrike _

_Well that I think about it, I guess there really isn't a real adequate reason  
>to pity Sebastian. It just that in Kuroshitsuji at the end of the show, he<br>looked like he was greatly displeased._

_But other than that I have another question. Are you appalled at how many  
>SebxCiel fics on here? <em>

Now you see why it was foolish to pity him. Thank you. Yes, he was rather unhappy with the turn of events, but then again so was I. I would have been more than happy to give him my soul. Of course I am appalled, did you think that I would be happy about them? Once again, I hate yaoi.

_DeadlyNightmareTrio13_

_Dear Our dear demon far-to-cute-to-be-true Demon,_

_We changed our name~ Yay~! It sounds sooo much better!~_

_Yumi: Yay! Srry we haven't been sending our letters. :( We've been sooo busy,  
>it, pardon my french, sucks. Again srry for my vulgar language. And who are<br>these triplets? [Fact: We are still stuck on book 4 of the manga since the  
>pyromanic of our trio set them on fire. Can you guess who?] What are their<br>names?_

_Yuki: I just realized that we don't really ask questions...hmmm. Well, i've  
>always wondered, what does Tanaka really...do? And is Finni a boy or girl? I<br>can't tell. Its really confusing when this happens. Like when I first saw you  
>for the first time and thought you were a girl. No offence intended, of<br>course._

_Ryuu: My question now. How many times have you been in a dress? And LE GASP~  
>Ze Ciel Phantomhive swearing? I am shocked. (Hiding smile behind hand) And did<br>we miss any amusing letters? And I believe thats about all. Lets see if you  
>can guess who's the pyromanic. Bye-bye~<em>

_Love and Laughs, From the demonic trio~_

_P.S. And yes we are Demons._

Thank you. I do like your new name. It is very intimidating. I love it. It is all right that you did not get in a letter. I truly do not mind. I do not mind your language. Just do not get to elaborate with your choice of words. The triplets never reveal their names, except for one by the name of Timber. They are all servants to Alois, and allies of Hannah. My guess would be Yuki. Tanaka was the face of the Funtom Company for many years. He was simply there to give insightful information when needed.Finnian is a boy. You thought I was a girl? *sigh* I guess it was an honest mistake. Don't do it again. I have only been in a dress twice, and I never intend to do it again, especially not in front of that horrid *shudder* Viscount Druitt. What do you mean what I am wearing? Not any in particular, but I would not miss reviewing over the chapters you missed. Fare well. Yes, I have demon friends now too! This is wonderful progress. Thank you!

Your Demon and The king Of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive

I still hate you Lovino.

**I'm going to have a contest to see who can guess who my cousin is. You only get one hint: He works for funimation. Enjoy! Leave your guesses in your reviews. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about not being able to put a chapter out last night. I had the A.C.T challenge for middle school this morning, so I had to go to sleep early, plus after school yesterday was our cosplay group's official Hetalia World Meeting. Surprisingly, the A.C.T was pretty easy. It was weird. IM SO TIRED! Plus my twin brother is in Texas right now, so I'm attempting to get Sarah to come over. Once again, please at least try to guess who my cousin is. Lovino, no telling them the answer. The only hint you guys get is that he works at funimation.**

_DeadlyNightmareTrio13_

_Dear Our equal aged demon friend,_

_Yumi: Yay! You guessed wrong! Hahaha, the correct answer is ME~ But it was an  
>accident. And it's the nanny's fault...I was left home alone, and there were<br>matches in the kitchen. What else do you think a pyromanic would do?_

_Yuki: Me? A pyromanic? Impossible~ [Yumi: But veeerrry probable] Hmmm, wonder  
>if there's a wikipedia for that? Bet there is. And my curiosity is stated~<br>Thx._

_Ryuu: I think that's else. Hmm, Byeee~_

I'm sorry. I thought it was Yuki, but I was wrong. Forgive me. I have no idea what else a pyro demon would do. Once again, I am sorry. You should indeed try to research it further. Alright, I shall talk to you later.

_SymmetryGoddess_

_If you do get a Deviantart, i'll add you, okay? My Deviantart is  
>Willowfur-epic. I don't really care if If anyone see's it, cause' I only post<br>my horrid fan drawings of soul eater and stuff._

_Awww, I'm glad Sebastian can have his cats, Though he probably will be sad  
>when they die...<em>

_Yes, I do have a pet raccoon. He's not very good at typing, as you could see  
>THE QUESTIONS! (Not really that this time)<em>

_I had just started the second series of Kuroshitsuji, and am on episode five  
>and I want to ask you, were you worried at all that Alois also had a demon<br>butler? I mean, I know Sebastian wouldn't let anything harm you, but Claude  
>was a demon also.<em>

_Moving on, What is your favourite story on this site?_

_One more question, if you had to wear a dress again, what colour would you  
>want it to be?<em>

_Another thing, sorry, but we can't make a contract after all. Apparantly, I've  
>already made one with a different demon, my friend Lilith. (I don't remember<br>making one, but I have the sign and everything, and when it comes to my  
>friends, it's not all that suprising) She said she's going to make me a demon<br>also, so yeah. No choice here._

_Your friend, SymmetryGoddess^_^_

I'm glad that you will add me. I will inform you when I receive said deviantart. Yes, he will be quite devastated when they pass away. I believe that he is intending on making them immortal somehow. Very interesting. No, I was not worried at all. My favorite story? Don't tell either of them, but I do enjoy reading both Sebastian's and Lovino's stories**.(A.N: my actual favorite story is a hetalia one called Fading Light by ambersnowflakes, it's about Canada and the fall of Prussia. It actually made me cry at the end.) **However, I do dislike Lovino immensely as you well know. I will never wear a dress again, but if I had to it would be black. Oh well, I wish you luck with your demon, and if things do take a turn for the worst, you know where to find me…

_jasblue97_

_Jas: Hi Ciel, you adorable monster! First off I want to say that you are a  
>wonderfully dark character, and I'd love to be friends with you if that's<br>alright._

_Raven: Like a litte demon like that would want to be friends with you._

_Jas: Please diregard Raven, she's my half demon/contractor, and she's always,  
>pardon my french, a bit bitchy. Anywho, I must ask, what exactly happened to<br>you when you spent your time with those guys before you contrated with  
>Sebastian.<em>

_Raven: Why would you ask that!_

_Jas: I'm simply curious! If it is to painful to remember, dont worry, I have a  
>vivid imagenation. Oh! And here! *Hands out chocolate cookie* Thought I'd be a<br>good reviewer, and bring you something to eat, it's made with my nana's  
>special recipie (cant tell you what it is) Hope you enjoy!<em>

_Peace!_

Hello. Thank you for thinking so. I do enjoy my shadows as well. Thank you for being my friend. What do you mean by "little" demon, might I ask. And you're a big demon, more powerful than myself? I do not mind. I do not take offense easily, except from a certain selfish southern Italian… What do you mean with those guys? Do you mean the cult that kidnapped me once my parents died? The ones who tattooed me, beat me, mutilated me, stole my pride, and attempted to sacrifice me to their god until I called Sebastian? Curiosity is a sacred thing, my new demon friend. Thank you for the cookie. I shall enjoy it very much. Peace is such an unattainable thing, no?

_JezabelStrike_

_No, actually I knew you wouldn't. It's just because I'm in a ill mood so I  
>wanted to ask pointless questions. I do apologize. Anyway now that I think<br>about it do you have a limo or a just a car? And does Sebastian drive you  
>everywhere?<em>

Of course. I do not mind questions. Continue asking as many and as pointless. No need to apologize. I have a black corvet that Sebastian drives me in. We both also have motorcycles. I drive myself at night, when the police can't see that I am "underage".

_ILoveGagaAndMichael_

_Dear Ciel,_

_Are you happy being a demon?_

What do you think? Do you believe that I am happy to have had to watch everyone that I have ever cared about or loved pass away while I remained untouched by time. Do you think that I am happy to have Sebastian have to serve me forever, without ever getting his prize. Think on that.

_Russian Runa_

_(I hope you. Don't mind a hetafma character )_

_Dear Lord Phantomhive, hello there im Major Runa Clearia Curtis. The  
>Celestial. Alchemist and the nation of Amestris. I read your letter to Mr.<br>Vargas (Lovino) and I hate it when he's mean. Don't, bloody ask how I got my  
>code name. Anyway, how are you? Is it OK we can be friends? Well, better get<br>back to work. I need to kill that colonel. Of mine._

_Sincerely, Runa C. Curtis. ( Amestris )_

I do not mind at all. Greetings Major. No one appreciates his attitude. It's too bad, he and I could have powerful allies. I will not, nor would I have. I am fine, thank you. I have been the same for over one hundred years. Yes, of course we can be friends. Then I shall talk to you later. Good luck with that.

_Wingless3Angel_

_Oh I don't go in 'cause it's locked but im only there to wait till my brother  
>finish the 3 years of school there in order to do hid 1st communion or<br>something like that. Yeah my mom was brought up in a religious home so I get  
>it but she isn't very happy about my decision. I love her to death anyway. I<br>like reading this 'cause it entertains me and captures my attention so no  
>problem. It's a bit to late for that statement. Would you have prefered to<br>have siblings? I know I argue with my brother( he doesn't like and I don't  
>really blame him) but I still want him you recommend any anime to<br>watch? I just finished watching umineko 'cause I love watching murder  
>mysteries. So yeah...Nippah!<em>

_The crazy insomniac,_

_J _

That is good to know, I suppose. I can tell. I pity you, the last time I had anything maijor to do with a religion, I almost got purified by an insane angel. Before that I was almost sacrificed to a cult god, and forced to summon a certain demon… Perhaps, but I fear that they too would have been murdered in the fire. I recommend Soul Eater or Hetalia if he is old enough, or perhaps Black Butler, of course. Good bye my dear.

Today we had seven comments. As promised since I am a demon of my words, I shall write a paragraph about Sebastian.

Sebastian? Well for starters, he is an excellent Butler, far better than any human could hope to be. He is a good cook, an intelligent teacher, and a rather powerful demon. He is almost the closest thing I have to a father. I would never admit it to him, but I do look up to him. He has taught me many important things about being a demon, without which I would have been lost. He is intellectual and strong, which I also hope to be. I hope that one day I will be a more powerful demon than him. Yet he also has faults. he has no idea how to be human, or have emotions. His soul is as cold as ice. His eyes rarely hold anything other than bloodlust, servitude, anger, or that idiotic smirk that he loves so much. The only time I have really seen him happy is when he is around his cats. I do not think that he cares for me very much. he is merely a pawn to me, so why should he ever think of me as more than a master, which is as it should be, and I prefer it that way. I just want him to show some emotion. Is that too much ask of your own demon butler? Please tell me.

Lovino, Ricordate, questo è il mio gioco, non ci sono solo le mie regole, e io sono il solo che può vincere, a meno che non si decide a uscire da questa inutile odio e unirsi a me. O possiamo restare come questo, odiando gli altri, e con uno di noi a pagare. E nel mio gioco, sarà lei.

The King of games, and your demon to those who are my allies,

Ciel Phantomhive


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, guess what? My old phone that I have been using for the last five days that's over six years old fell apart today, so my mom decided to get me an iphone. A FREAKING AWESOME IPHONE! I named it Ciel Phantomhive. It is so awesome. Do you think that I should put my number on here? How about this: email me at OnehellofaCiel, which is duh, my netname, and then at . Then I'll reply with the number, and then you can call me. I'll talk to you in my awesome Ciel voice, which apparently really close to actual Ciel's. PLEASE TRY TO GUESS WHO MY COUSIN IS! IT'S NO FUN WHEN NO ONE GUESSES. LORELEI AND SARAH, YOU CAN'T TELL THE ANSWER. The hint that you guys get is that he works at funimation. Happy guessing, emailing, and possibly calling! Sorry about the really late chapter, fanfiction wouldn't even let me sign in. I think the server was down or something.**

_jasblue97_

_Jas: Well, I am very clear on the topic of curiosity. (Sorry if it's spelled  
>wrong, I suck at spelling) I've learned on several occasions what will happen<br>if I stick my nose too far into someone's bussniess (Againm sorry about the  
>spelling). I should say thanks for answering my question. And I hope you liked<br>the cookie!_

_Raven: You little-_

_Jas: Sorry, you seemed to have pissed her off (Trust me, not a hard thing to  
>do with her). But, no, she is actually weaker than you in any as<br>you are a full demon, and she is only half. She just likes to try and inslut  
>anyone she meets, she tried doing the same thing to Sebastian in his story.<br>*Sigh* I have no idea what I'm going to do with her. By the way, I, myself, am  
>not demon. I'm full human, and glad to be. Now, tomy question, what type of<br>music are you into, also, would you like to try some Langua? It's actually  
>very good, it's a type of mexican food.<em>

_Raven: Dont! It's cooked cow tounge!_

_Jas: It's good! I swear! Well, thanks again for answering, and about the peace  
>thing. That's very true.<em>

_I guess I'll just say later than!_

You spelled it correctly. I do not mind at all, continue asking away. Information is always helpful, whether the person it is about wants you to know it or not. I did enjoy the cookie. Thank you. You little what? I'm not even younger than you. Technically you're the little one. But still, why don't we just get along, as two allied fiends of hell? I apologize for upsetting you. I have never heard of a half demon before. How very interesting. My favorite types of music would probably have to be rock or gothic. My favorite bands are Evanescence, Tokio Hotel, and Kalafina. However, I also still enjoy the music from my original era. Ummm, I think I shall pass on the Langua. Thank you for that minor fact. I will stick with Sebastian's cooking, thanks. Good bye.

_JezabelStrike_

_So here is my other questions. Are you still allergic to cats?_

_Um, what's your favorite color? If it was asked earlier sorry, I must have  
>forgotten. Anyways can you change your appearance to look older? Last<br>question, why do you like sweets so much?_

Unfortunately, I am still. This makes Sebastian quite unhappy. My favorite color? What a childish question. I suppose that it would have to be either black or blue. Perhaps silver…I can, why… Because they are delicious, and made by Sebastian.

_Wingless3Angel_

_Oh, I hated the ACTS and I still do. Oh I made a mistake when I wrote the  
>last review. I meant to say that I like my brother and what anime you'd<br>recommend for me. I'm sorry it wasn't very readable( it was pretty late at  
>night when I wrote it). Oh and if you get an account I have 1 as well but<br>there's nothing on it. I'm planning on adding stuff when I get a better camera  
>lol. Yeah, I guess adding yet another death wouldn't have helped you<br>pyschotically huh. I couldn't even losing my parents or my younger brother(  
>even though he's disrespectful and mean to me). Oh I got a brilliant idea!<br>I'll let you 'borrow' him for a while and you can teach him to be a nice  
>gentleman. Warnings: im not responsible for any damage he may do and do me a<br>favor a spray him with water every so often. Hmm maybe for a week or so nah me  
>might need longer. But then I'll have no one to bother maybe I'll get a cat<br>again. It'll be like a vacation Nippah!_

_She who shall not be named,_

_J_  
><em>P.S: I was kidding about taking my brother...unless you want to:)<em>

Ah, no matter, your mistake will pass by unnoticed. I do not mind. I shall find your account as soon as I attain my own. No, it really wouldn't. (Sebastian: he's already pretty insane as it is…*Ciel glares daggers at him* just kidding, ha… ha… sorry.) The last time we tried to help someone by borrowing another, my Aunt died, and Jack the Ripper came in to being. Grell…. I would prefer not to, but I heard that an ally of mine, Prussia, is having a military camp. Send him there.

_DeadlyNightmareTrio13_

_Dear Our adorable demon,_

_Yuki: It`s okay Ciel, it was an honest mistake. To make you feel better here.  
>(gives a chocolate chip cookie) Yumi seems like the pyromanic to<br>though she`s an idiot sometimes. (runs off with no questions and fearing for  
>her life)<em>

_Yumi: URUSAI KONO AMA! Err. uh, pardon my japanese. Hahaha. And its ok. If you  
>saw us in real life you`d looks more innocent. Heh. Oh, my<br>questions. What other fanfictions do you read? And why wear an eye patch? Why  
>not just cover your eye with your hair? It seems much more simple. Now then.<br>(Runs after Yuki)_

_Ryuu: (Facepalm) This seems like the best letter to apoligize for. *Sigh* I  
>apoligize if anything my younger sisters said insulted you. Hmm. I think thats<br>all we have to say. Now i have to make sure Yumi doesn`t destroy my stuff or  
>anymore of our manga. See ya Ciel!<em>

_Sincerly, your three colorblind demon friends_

Thank you. I loved the cookie. I would run faster. She sounds upset. (upset is not quite the word you were looking for, how about pissed off…) I'm sure I would. Perhaps we will meet one day. I read Lovino and Sebastian's stories. **(A.N: My new favorite story is actually Curl Up And Die by Scarlet Hanson. It made me cry. I also really like Fading Light by ambersnowflakes.) ** I wear the my eyepatch because my hair would move around quite often, leaving my contract to be seen. It is not. No need to apologize. They have not, do not worry yourself. I wish you luck. Fare well. Why are you colorblind?

_Russian Runa_

_Dear Lord Phantomhive,_

_I fully agree with you. Heh, he has no clue about alchemy. Or the concept of  
>the law of equivalent. Exchange. But he does hate Germany and Prussia. * sigh*<br>He reminds me so much as Fullmetal. That reminds me. I must write to your  
>devilishly. Handsome. Butler. And I do mean that literally speaking. I do have<br>an inquiry. How did you meet him? Forgive my rudeness. I think it is a touchy  
>subject. I send you some chocolate from my country.<em>

_Sincerely,_

_Runa Curtis_

Indeed. He does truly hate them, which is something I cannot understand. You should write to him, but I wouldn't call him that. I did not meet him, I summoned him, just before a cult that had captured me sacrificed me to their gods. The contract was formed just in time for him to save me and kill the cult. It is a bit of a touvhy subject, but I do not mind. Thank you for the chocolate.

_Roisalee Jones _

_Um...how about on the back of my neck underneath my hair? I guess that would  
>be a good place...it would be strong but not too much XD. And I laughed<br>really hard when you said you'd rather Alois not speak sometimes._

_If you are planning to make a deviantart, add me! My username is  
>Marshmellowsarefluff. I drew a picture of myself x3. Also, what do you (or<br>Sebastian) do for a living? Are you still toy makers? Or maybe models  
>(probably not because then people would see you a lot...)? Respond soon~<em>

_Sincerely,_

_Roisa  
><em>

That sounds fine. But remember, once the contract is formed, it can never be truly undone. Do not choose something that will effect you harshly later in life. It would be a good place. Yes, you are beginning to understand contracts. How strong do you think mine is? I thank you for finding that humorous. It is the truth. I mean, wouldn't we all be better off if we never had to hear him speak, or "ole"? I shall add you as soon as I acquire an account. I shall take great interest in your work, Roisa. I am still the head of the Funtom Company, and we still do sell toys. I am also currently attending a Middle School as a cover up, as to not look suspicious. However, the classes are pointless, seeing as I have already been taught everything by Sebastian, even college. I always shall. Why sincerely, and not Your friend? I thought we were past such formality. That goes for everyone who sends me letters, too.

_Promocat_

_be careful what you wish for-sebastian showing you some emotions might not be a  
>good idea-you might get more than you bargained for! <em>

I shall be careful, as you wish, but remember that he answers to me and me alone. He couldn't do anything I did not want him to. And I was wrong, he can show some emotion when given the proper reasons ( A.K.A: we rehearsed our cosplay skit last night, where Ciel is a neko. Sebastian melts pretty easy when it comes to an adorable, purring, kitten version of Ciel, lol!). Please do not worry yourself over my safety, or what I may or may not have bargained for.

_Angelic Yet Demonic_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_First, please call me An and if you still a human would you marry Elizabeth?_

_That's the question from me thank you~_

_Sirencely_

_Angelic Yet Demonic_

Dear An,

If I were still human, and if I had lived back when Elizabeth was still alive, the yes, I would have married her. But I'm afraid that what is gone can never truly return. Thank you for writing in for the first time.

Your demon and The King Of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive_  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Two chapters in one day! Yeah! No, I typed 15 yesterday, but it wouldn't let me sign in to post it. Any ways, PLEASE EMAIL ME! My email is my netname/ cosplay name(OnehellofaCiel) at Y.A.H.O.O sorry for the stupid abbreviation, but I can't type it without putting it in it. I will give you my phone number and call you as Ciel. Also, please submit your guess about my cousin. No one has even tried yet.**

_JezabelStrike_

_I know it is a childish question, but there are not many questions I can ask  
>without seeming like a incompetent person. I dearly do hate them. Anyway are<br>you successful in life, like as in right now? And by that I mean do you have a  
>wealthy job. I'm curious since way back then, you were always so accomplished<em>

It is not childish at all. Do not concern yourself. Yes, I am rather successful still, I am still the head of the Funtom company which is still in business. I am an Earl, after all, I have quite a large sum of money saved. Why thank you.

_Angelic yet Demonic_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_Firstly thank you for answering my last question._

_What are you going to do if you meet someone who are his/her prayer always  
>been come true? What are you going to do?<em>

_That's my second question thank you~ _

You're welcome. I do not quite understand your question. Do you mean what if you were to meet someone who wants their greatest wish to come true. If so, then I might consider making a contract with them, depending on what their wish is. Revenge does taste quite sweet… as does anger, pain, blood lust, or jealous passion. If you meant what if I were to meet someone who's greatest wish was to meet me, then I would give them cake from Sebastian, and possibly a hug, depending on what mood I am in. Trust me, you do not want a hug from a very angry demon. It won't end well. If neither of these were your questions, I am truly sorry, so please re-write them and I will answer them to the best of my ability.

_Wingless3Angel_

_Military? Isn't that just a tiny bit overboard though it's not a bad idea. I  
>miss Grell sense I just finished the 1 st season of black butler yesterday(<br>I'm actually watching the 2nd one now) and he hasn't appeared yet. Oh I have a  
>question, why was the genderless angel and the queen calling you and your<br>family unclean? And what did the angel have against you? I died laughing when  
>Sebastian turned himher down but then I started to cry 'cause plu-plu died.  
>My Mom thought I was having another one of my moments(like she doesn't think<br>I'm already psycho). Oh yeah, my deviantart name is Midnight-Dweller83 I  
>think...yeah I'm pretty sure that's it. It's supposed to snow Nippah!<em>

_Keeper of your heart,_

_J_

_P.S. I just got beat by my YOUNGER brother maybe the military is a good  
>idea,but I doubt they accept 12 year old evil boy. <em>

I think that it may be a bit much, but apparently since France attended the training, he's been, how do you say… "normal". How can you like Grell? Congratulations. I have no idea. But then again, the angel was sadistic and "impure" himself/ herself, so I doubt it truly matters. Either way, it did cause a lot of trouble on my behalf, including my own death… I still have the scars. And the nightmares… I shall add you to my account as soon as I get one. *notice how he avoids talking about Pluto or the rest of the people of his past…awwwww* Why are you the keeper of my heart? You are free to watch over it as you like, but I am afraid there is not much left. It remains in sorrowful tatters… **(A.N: I don't know if you can tell, but I'm in a poetic mood…) **

_Russian Runa_

_Dear lord Phantomhive,_

_You are welcome. My hatred is rather historical_

_Have you heard of the Thule society? Gods? I don't. Believe. In gods. Or God.  
>We alchemists don't believe. In the concept. Of God. And gods. And why not? It<br>is a complement. I think ill bug that homunculus. greed. He's fun to hang out._

_Sincerely,_

_Runa Curtis_

_( new letter Fic up. Please send one)_

Please just call me Ciel, Runa. So is mine. Yes I have, as a matter of fact. I do not know of gods, but I know that there are some powers in the world beyond human expansion, such as my own… I shall.

_jasblue97_

_Jas: AW! NO Langua? Oh, ok, fine. I could how many people wouldnt want to try  
>it after finding out what it is. And do you listen to I am Ghost? They are a<br>pretty good band, check 'em out_

_Raven: Half demons are pretty rare, and with other demons out there, we hardly  
>ever get a chance to make contracts with humans, but, when we do, we stay with<br>that human until they die of old age or something, we dont eat their souls  
>like full blooded demons like yourself do. As for being friends, dont see why<br>not, but, be warned, I am very illtempered._

_Jas: WHen arent you? Anyway! What do souls taste like? I have no idea if  
>anyone has asked this question yet, if so, sorry.<em>

Yes, no Langua. (Thank you Raven!) No, but I shall look in to them immediately. I am glad that you managed to bind yourself with a contract. If you do not eat souls, than what do you survive on. You can't possibly live off of human supplements. Do not worry, I have a very long patience, plus I have to deal with Prussia, Germany, and Lovino all day, so I believe I can manage. Souls vary in taste depending on the person whom they belonged to. The more deep, emotional, twisted, lived the soul, the better the taste. That is why mine was so appealing. No one has. Sebastian likes to joke that souls taste like Chocolate.

_Roisalee Jones_

_Well, yours is very strong because the more visible the contract symbol, the  
>stronger the contract is. Um...hm, what I want...? I guess I'd like to have<br>a comfortable happy life, XD. I don't think I could be a demon, not very cut  
>out for demonic things '...<em>

_And, t-t-t-toys? I love toys! Will you let me test your products? Or you  
>could let my dog. Trust me, he goes through things VERY quickly, if any toy<br>can survive from him, they're well built toys, haha. And er, yeah, sorry  
>about the formalities (rubs back of head sheepishly). Oh, also, if you're<br>still allergic to cats, then are you allergic to yourself when you turn into  
>your true form?<em>

_Your Friend,_

_Roisa_

Dear Roisa,

It is strong, as you said. Thank you for understanding how contracts work, unfortunately not many people understand their power and importance*cough cough Lovino!*. That is fine, are you sure that is all you want? I could give you so much more. Of course I would! Though, I am not quite sure about your dog. It is fine. I am not as allergic as I was, so it is only if I breathe in a lot of their fur and such, and I am not allergic to myself. Plus, Sebastian as forced me in to undergoing allergy shots, as you call them, to get rid of my symptoms. He really likes cats. I am fine without them, but he insists. I have figured out how to bring out only a fraction of my true form, my cat ears and tail, which I have found to be his greatest weakness. He can't dare to oppose me or do anything I anything I don't say to do when I am purring, meowing, or hissing at him. It is truly a hilarious sight. (Sebastian: "why you little-" "purrrrrr, yes Sebastian…?" *Sebastian- demon fangirl shriek* "ADORABLE LITTLE BOCCHAN!" *melt*) Hahaha.

Your demon and The King Of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive

P.S. Who is going to Kawa-con in March? I shall be attending. Look for me. 


	17. Chapter 17

**YEAH library computer update! Lovino is here to, so if you see him write something please don't take offense. So is Italy. He can write too. **

_ Michaelis_

_I don't know why I have no good questions to ask you...maybe it's because you are not interesting...eh, i give up. _  
><em>WAIT! <em>  
><em>Do you know where the Undertaker is? (Currently) I really wanna meet him! XD <em>  
><em>grellxsebby 4ever! :D<em>

I am perfectly interesting, grim reaper. I believe he is currently taking a vacation in hell. Do us a fav-"HIIIIIIIII! WHO ARE YOU? AND HOW'S IT GOIN'? I'M ITALY! D'YA WANT SOME PASTAAAAA?"

"Dammit, _fratello, _get of the whiny little bastard's fanfic!" *slaps*

Both of you get off my computer, I have buisness to attend to. Any way, Go meet him, I am sure you will find him very interesting.

_JezabelStrike_

_You know what(No you don't because I have yet to tell you) I was just reading the others and all I can say is really. Sebastian really does that?(Letter to Roisa) Wow. Also why do you have a fan fiction account? Is it to pass the time? Is it to amuse yourself? Also are you as powerful as Sebastian? I know you are his master and all, but I'm talking about power wise. I would think since you are younger, he would be stronger. Am I wrong to assume so? _

Yes, he really does- "DOES WHAT! PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Stop it, don't make me call Sebastian on you. Yes, this account is to pass time, as well as learn more human qualities. I am as powerful as him, but I still have much to learn. Why...? "DAMMIT! I told you to stop talking to the whiny little bastard that kidnapped you and almost made you stab yourself!" "BUT I DIDN"T GET KIDNAPPED, I JUST HAD A SLEEPOVER AT HIS HOUSE. HE'S REALLY NICE, AND HE GAVE ME PASTAAAAAAA!

You two! *sigh* yes, you were wrong, it is fine though.

_IHackedMySistersAccount D_

_Dear Demon Earl_  
><em>WOOO! I hacked my older sister's account! I'm Kiku, I'm Ryuu,Yuki,and Yumi's younger brother. The triplets are grounded and banded from the laptop. Oh, and their sick. Yuki knocked down an expensive vase, Yumi threw a dart into the nanny's eye, oh and Ryuu cussed out some important dude after he spilt wine on her dress. Luckily they were at aunty's house. It would have been waaay worse. Now then! Questions!<em>  
><em>1, How'd you turn into a demon?<em>  
><em>2, WHO IS ALOIS TRANCY!<em>  
><em>3, Does Sebastian alwaays carry around deadly kitchen utensils?<em>  
><em>4, How old are you?<em>  
><em>5, Do these questions bother you?<em>  
><em>6, Who are these three demon butler triplets that my sisters were squealing about?<em>  
><em>Thats all! Oh, and my sisters are colorblind cause they cant see colors. Ryuu has gold eyes, Yuki has purple eyes and Yumi has red eyes. They don't even know! They look not very identical. Shocking. WELL, byeeee!<em>  
><em>Sincerly The youngest Nightmare child<em>  
><em>PS: OH MY GOD! Yumi's picking the lock! IM DEAD IF THEY FIND ME!<em>

Nice to meet you. Are you a demon as well? I was turned in to a demon by Alois Trancy and his demon, Hannah. Alois is another Contractor who was not exactly on the edge. Because they are his weapons and his favorite objects. I am 13 in demon years, but I was born in 1875, so I am, in human years, much older. I died when I was 13, so I am 13 forever. Not really. They are Alois's other demons. That is very interesting. Run. Fast.

_Roisalee Jones_

_More? Hahaha, I'm good for now. Wait, on second thought...well, it's embarrassing to admit this, but I'm a futuristic younger female version of Bard. So could you or Sebastian teach me how to cook? Oh! And sew dresses. One of my biggest dreams is to *gets sparkly eyed* own a beautiful Victorian dress! And Sebastian...demon fangirl shrieks? I must record this! And you updated so quickly, I'm a very happy girl right now._  
><em>Your Human Contractor and Friend,<em>  
><em>Roisa<em>

Yes. Of course Sebastian will teach you how to coo- "I CAN TEACH YOU TO NICE LADY! I CAN TEACH YOU HOW TO MAKE PASTA, AND PIZZA, AND ALL KINDS OF YUMMY STUFF. DID I MENTION I LOVE PASTA? CIAO!"

For demon's sake! Sorry about that. I'm sure that that can be arranged. Yes, he does. Your welcome.

_Angelic yet Demonic _

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_  
><em>What I meant is, if you found<em> _someone who always wishing to the god and her/his wishes always been come true, what would you do?_  
><em>Sirencely <em>  
><em>Angelic Yet Demonic <em>

Ah, then I would do everything in my power to tear them down to the way they should be.

_Aislinn Diablos_

_Dear Lord Phantomhive,_  
><em>As this is my 1st time writing to u, please do 4give any mistakes I may make. The reason I wrote 2 u is bcos I may b starting a story soon, in a modern setting where u n Sebastian meet my OCs, Lady Claudia Darius n her manservantbutler, William de Sentis. I will not reveal much about them but needless 2 say, their circumstances match yours. Claudia also is head of her family business n she's a few months younger than u so I think u're both well matched._  
><em>Claudia: Well matched my ass. I'm not interested in a shorty. *glares threateningly*<em>  
><em>William: Now now, milady. Do refrain from using such foul language. *smiles and bows at Ciel* I apologise my lord, for Lady Darius' outburst. Do forgive her.<em>  
><em>Me:*sigh* She also has a tendency to speak her mind...<em>  
><em>Claudia: Hmph! No way I'M apologising...<em>  
><em>Me: Anyway, if u are interested in this story of mine, I shall hasten to publish it once I'm done with school work.<em>  
><em>Sincerely,<em>  
><em>Aislinn Diablos<em>  
><em>(translation: dream demon. No idea if it's correct but it's the best I can do!)<em>

No worries. I shall read it immediatly. Very matter, all is forgiven. That is a very creative name.

Your Demon and The King of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive

Lovino: *evil grin* Ciel's gone for a minute now, so I have control over this computer!

Feliciano: uh-oh, _fratello_, I don't think that's a good idea. Ciel might sic Sebastian on you! And we wouldn't want you to die, because then there would be no more tomatoes, and without tomatoes I couldn't have tomato sauce on my pasta!

L: Dammit, _fratello, _I really don't care! *rolls eyes* I'm not scared of that damn butler. And there'd still be tomatoes, idiot!

F: Well I am! He's almost as scary as France! Yes, but those tomatoes wouldn't be any good...

L: *slaps* DAMMIT, NEITHER OF THOSE BASTARDS IS SCARY! And you could always ask America. That's where tomatoes CAME from, dumbass!

F: Yes they are! Oh, really? I thought tomatoes were your invention!

L: NO THEY ARE NOT! *continues slapping* Of course they weren't, _idiota! _Some explorer brought them to Italy from America! Or, as they called it, the New World, but it wasn't that fucking new!

F: PASTAAAAAAAA!

L: What the fuck?

F: I'm hungry...

L: Congratu-fucking-lations! Why don't you get your potato bastard boyfriend to make you something?

F: Drugs, gimmie drugs, I won't take 'em, but I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll k-

L: *slaps harder* Who let you on the Internet again? *looks over shoulder* Oh, shit, Ciel's back...

Please excuse me of my incompitence for leaving the computer on while I was held up with buisness. The opium rant that Italy had was lyrics to a song, not himself, just so that you do not judge him upon future reconsiliation. Once again, please forgive me. * turns to face the italians* If you two touch my computer again I swear to Satan *starts to go in to his true form* I will-

L: t-the-hell-ever, you whiny little bastard, see if I give a shit!

F: Waaaah, It'll never happen again, I swear! *waves white flag rapidly*

*sigh sigh sigh* Just don't touch it again. Go eat pasta or something.

*Awesome Ciel Smile that makes fangirls scream* Happy Valentines day, My dears...


	18. Chapter 18 Special apology to Jas and J

**You two get a special chapter all to yourselves! I'm so sorry I didn't put your letters in, my email was being screwy and didn't tell me that yours were there. Stupid email. SORRY! Both Wingless and Jas and Raven, I'm so Sorry! *going to go kill messed up email* If anyone else was left out, or think that they wrote a review to one of my previous chapters, tell me and you'll get a special chapter too. **

_Wingless3Angel_

_Oh come on I'm I really that annoying and crazy that I deserve to be ignored  
>twice already. I had my hopes up since it was valetines day. I even made you<br>some chocolates -pouts- at least Caesar died. It's times like these that I  
>wish my phone hadn't fallen in a toilet. Sorry I'm in a foul mood who knows<br>what will happen. I'll just go and hide under my pillows._

_Seething wench,_

_J_

I gravely apologize for my technological error. I pray that you can forgive me. Happy Valentine's day, and thank you so much for the chocolate, here have some cake Sebastian made. It is delicious. It is no issue, it was my fault for putting you in a bad mood. Please don't hide. I am sorry, again.

_Jasblue97_

_Jas: You forgot about me!_

_Raven: She's right. YOU FORGOT US!_

_Jas: I understand that it happens sometimes, so, I'm not upset, but, please!  
>Put us back in! Thanks!<em>

Once again, I am gravely sorry. I had no intention on leaving you out, your letters just never showed up. I'm sorry, to you to Raven. Thank you for understanding. I am and shall continue to. 


	19. Chapter 19

**My parents are currently asleep, so I decided to sneak down and type the next chapter. I am so nervous right now. If I get caught I'm dead. You see what I do for you guys? Anyway, I forgot to do this earlier, but HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!**

_Jasblue9_

_Jas: Like I said, shit happens, and I'm not upset, Happy Valetines Day! I hope  
>yuo have a good one! Raven was nice enough to make some chocolate! *Hands<br>chocolate*_

_Raven: It's mexican chocolate (dont worry, it doesnt have anything nasty) it's  
>really good, hope you enjoy it!<em>

Thank you for forgiving me. It won't happen again(**A.N: Hopefully. I tried to get my email fixed, I think it's working now.) **Thank you Raven, and don't worry, I trust you.

_Symmetrygoddess_

_I am SO sorry for not writing you Ciel! I just got a bit caught up on human  
>life and all that, school is a nightmare^^;<em>

_Anyways, on to the talking!_

_Is Sebastian going to turn them into demon Kitties? I would like a demon  
>cat;_; I have got to try watching Hetalia, everybody I know thinks it's<br>awesome. Thanks for the luck^_^ I don't know though... She kind of scares  
>me...<em>

_I'm now finished the series, but can't find Ciel in wonderland anywhere. Do  
>you have to buy it?<em>

_Anywho, now time for more questions!_

_Have you ever wanted a brother or sister?_

_What do you prefer, Chocolate or vanilla?_

_Do you watch cartoons? Like Invader Zim? (I love that show)_

_How old are you and when is your birthday?_

_Happy Valentines day! *Gives you Valentines chocolate* I give them to all my  
>friends^_^<em>

_Sincerely,_

_Symmetrygoddess^^;_

It is no problem, I do not mind. I understand completely. I believe he is going to try. You should, it is quite entertaining, as well as "educational". I will protect you from her. I am pretty sure you can watch said OVA on Kumby, so search Black Butler OVA 1, and find it on there (This is where I watched it. There are five total OVA's so watch them all.) Yes and no. It would have made me less lonely when I was younger, but I fear that any sibling I made have had would have too passed in the fire, or worse, end up like me. Chocolate. I do enjoy them, but I rarely have time to watch them, for I am quite busy with more important and pressing matters. I am technically immortally thirteen. My Birthday was December 14, 1875. You can figure out my human age if you wish, but I do not feel it is necessary. I "died" on August 26, 1889. That si the day I became a demon. Happy Valentine's day to you to! Thank you for the chocolate, and counting me as one of your friends.

_Russian Runa_

_Dear Ciel,_

_Thank you for the wishes. But im working with morons._

_Runa_

_P.s. Lovino behave. My petsbl are hungry and hi Feliciano!_

**Sorry if I spell your reviews wrong, the mouse is dead so I can't copy and paste anymore. I will type all your reviews by hand, for now until it gets fixed.**

Runa,

Your welcome. Would you like me to send Sebastian to "deal" with them? Thank you for talking to Lovino.

_Rosegurl1_

_Dear Ciel,_

_I am a big fan of your guys. I think you all are awesome in different ways. This is my first time writing to you and the cast._

_I was wondering, did you ever get back at your butler for putting you in that pink dress?_

_(I laughing at the thought of him in a dress.)_

_With Great Respect,_

_Rosegurl1_

Thank you. Welcome. It is just me, by the way. I am afraid the only living one I know who has an account is Sebastian. The rest, excluding the Grim Reapers, have passed on. Yes, yes I did. Trust me, his punishment was much more severe than being put in to a dress. Why thank you, but you don't have to be so formal.

_JezabelStrike_

_Wow… it took me a few moments to understand, but then I did… Anyway, how much have you learned about humans and their qualities?_

_Also, I have accidently spelled qualities wrong and sexuality came up… Weird, not that you actually wanted to know… just thought I'd throw that in there. _

Very good. I have learned quite a bit, but it was more so about humans of this age, and how I should act to blend in better. I have found you all to be very friendly and kind, excluding Lovino. Thank you. That is…good to know, I suppose.

_Roisalee Jones_

_*laughs* I'd love it if Italy could teach me how to cook. *hugs Italy* And Ciel, be looking for some fanart for this story, I'll send you the link to it soon as I am finished. Happy singles awareness day Ciel!_

_Your human contractor and friend,_

_Roisa 3_

You are welcome to have Italy teach you *sigh, even though I was planning on helping you myself. Like a good friend* Thank you for taking it upon yourself to make art for my channel, you really didn't have to. You too!

Your Demon and The King of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, So guess what? Every single computer that Sarah(Lovino), Lorelei(Sebastian), and myself have is broken, dead, or not loading! Isn't that just great? It took me an hour just to get this one to load. I hate technology. Anyways, Please email me! You Can Get My Phone Number! It's OnehellofaCiel at yahoo so please email me! Thanks, bye!**

_DeadlyNightmareTrio13_

_Dear Ciel,_

_Yumi: i feel sooooo evil! hahaha! But, to answer your question you asked my  
>baby brother, yea he's a demon too. just not as powerful or evil.<em>

_Ryuu: If your wondering what happened to Kiku...lets just say he's...tied up  
>at the moment.<em>

_Yuki: in other words, we tied him up and are now making him watch scary movies  
>and horrible music. Any suggestions?<em>

_Byee~_

_Sincerly your evil triplet friends_

_PS, Yumi: I DID NOT THROW A DART IN MY NANNY'S EYE!She was in the way._

That is a good feeling. Good to know, you have an entire family of demons. At least you shall never be lonely or without love. Just don't do anything to him you will regret later. Make him listen to that horrid creation known as Justin Bieber. I believe you Yumi. _  
><em> 

_Russian Runa_

_( to author/ess. I understand. Heh Heh. You forgot my last letter but I don't  
>mind )<em>

_Dear Ciel,_

_* blushes* umm its OK. Hawkeye. Took care of that. The other countries.  
>Already have sweet hearts. Boris with Catalina. Shao. Fawning over malikai.<br>And Dante and I are the o only female countries. That don't have one. I hate  
>this holiday. But you are always sweet. Out of my curiosity. Do demons love?<br>Layla, my favorite. Chimera, wanted to say hi. She's. Like a daughter to me.  
>But she insisted she calls me "mistress" instead of mother.<em>

_I am simply one hell of an alchemist._

_Runa_

(**Sorry, I'm going to kill my stupid Email. Again. It's authoress, just so you know.)**

I am terribly sorry Runa. I have no excuse other than malfunctioning technology. I'm glad. Yes, we do love, but we seldom do. Humans live so shortly compared to us, so it would be cruel to fall in love and live on without them. Such as I with my poor betrothed Lady Elizabeth. That is another reason why I hate Valentine's day. Hello Layla. Very clever ending.

_Wingless3Angel_

_Nah, it's fine I was just being a whinney brat 'cause I was pissed at my dad  
>and I haven't slept well either. Thanks for the cake though. I think I hear my<br>mom. I'm supposed to be getting ready for school she'll get mad he she sees  
>me. Oh and it's probably my crappy servers fault it doesn't work well after a<br>storm._

_Happy student,_

_J ___

Thank you for forgiving me, and you had every right to be upset. Your welcome. Yes, I believe that all of the computers in the world are dying today. I'm glad that you are happy.

_BrokenPuzzle_

_Dear Ciel,_

_If Sebastian was a woman would you still let "her" bathe you?_

_Does Sebastion like soup?_

_How many cats does Sebastian have?_

_Does oranges make Sebastian sneeze?_

_If you and Sebastian got drunk, went to Vegas, and awkwardly found yourself in  
>a hotel, naked, as potatoes? How would you feel?<em>

_Thanks!_

_BP_

Absolutely not. I do not know, but I would say no because demons to not eat. Two. No?... Why would you even ask such a question? There is no way in hell that that would ever happen! Ummm, your welcome, I think?

_JezabelStrike_

_Wow, where do you live? (It's a rhetorical question. Not meant to be answer,  
>I'm sure you know that) Where I live, at my school, there are a lot of<br>stupid,ingrate people. The list would go on to at least ten of these  
>questionable qualities. How do you deal with these kinds of people, well then<br>again I don't even know if you do go to school. I mean you all ready lived for  
>at least a hundred years so I don't think you would need to go, unless you<br>want to learn to fit in I suppose. Also if you haven't changed you must still  
>have an air of intimidation around you, if that makes sense, so I don't think<br>too many people would bug you. _

What do you mean by where do I live? I'm sure, there are plenty at mine. I do go to school as a cover up during the day to make me seem more of a normal boy, and not a demon. You are right, I have learned everything in the world, so school is very easy. I sit all day reviewing pointless skills I learned back when I was nine from Sebastian. Indeed I do. Many of the kids at my school are frightened of me, and express that by attempting to bully me. I pity them. You never want to cross a demon. I believe they won't bother me much at all anymore. I also have a group of strange girls who follow me around all day like Grell does to Sebastian. I pay them no heed, however.

_Angelic yet Demonic_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_(gulp) You mean, you going to kill that person!_

_You serious! (cough) Sorry I lost my compose, are you really mean it? Killing  
>someone because such reason is childish.<em>

_That's from me and thank you_

_Sirencely_

_The Good And Evil Angel_

_Angelic Yet Demonic_

No, I shall simply put them back in their place, show them the true cruelties of life, show them what they should be grateful of. It is pathetic to consider what they feel is bad when they have a perfect life. They do not know true pain and suffering. Not like me.

_Jasblue97_

_Jas: HI AGAIN! Oh, if you're wondeirng how i've reviewed to every single on of  
>yuor chapters today, I've been stuck on bed leave all day, and i just recently<br>returned from the ER, so yeah, that's all._

_Raven: I hope you enjoyed the chocolates, they are a pain to make. Oh, and out  
>of curiosity, did you ever get my response to your last qustion about what I<br>ate?_

_Jas: Oh, and my question never got answered, (again, dont sweat it, shit does  
>happen) do you have to eat reagular food, or could you live on just souls<br>alone?_

_Hope you get the email fixed!_

_Jas and Rea_

Hello. I hope that you get better soon, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. I did enjoy them, thank you very much Raven. Yes, I think I did, but it may have been the letter that my email never picked up. I can just live on souls alone, but I feel it more natural to eat normal food as well. Plus, at school, I have to eat or I shall gain suspicion. Thank you, but I fear that all technology is beyond saving. I shall work on It though, thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

**Everyone, READ ROISA'S AWESOME COMICS! They are AMAZING! If you are wondering why Sebastian or Lovino have not put out a chapter in a while, it is because their computers broke. Sorry, they are working on it though. EMAIL ME! **

_Roisalee Jones_**you are the awesomest person ever! EMAIL ME!**

_Hey Ciel! I got the links to comics I made for you. Yup, comics. I decided  
>to make two! 8D Also, I sent you to an email, so check it please XD. Here<br>are the links: .com/#/d4pyegf_

_and_

_.com/#/d4pymvp_

_And a group of girls is following you around? That's hilarious. Do they  
>follow anyone else around?<em>

_Your human friend and contractor,_

_Roisa_

Roisa, this is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. Your art work is both beautiful and entertaining. I am making you His Master Interrogation's Lead Artist/ Creative Genius. Thank you so much. I, as you requested, made a Deviantart, so please, come and enjoy it. That goes for everyone. My account name is the same as always. Thank you. It is quite funny, no? They followed Sebastian around once when he dropped me off, but that was about it. I did not get your email, so would you mind resending it? Thank you. You are my human best friend.

_Angelic yet Demonic_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_Actually that person war me, but I already know the cruelities of the world so  
>you don't have to show me.<em>

_If you can't taste the human food normally then why don't you put souls in  
>them? If you can?<em>

_Thank you ^^_

_Sirencely_

_The Good And Evil Angel_

_Angelic Yet Demonic_

Ah I suspected as much. I can taste normal food, I just have no need for human food to live. I can not.

_Russian Runa_

_Dear Ciel._

_*blushes* ill considered. Your offer. Goodness. Why am I blushing?_

_Envy: hey, angel eyes._

_Runa: oh great its palm tree. Ciel, this stalker is envy_

_That abomination. Of a homunculus._

_Envy: you hurt me* is being fake* I still like you, celestial._

_Runa: in your dreams, you psycho freak. See what I have to put up._

_Envy: Awww I think you like him_

_Runa* blushes deeply * he's my friend. I don't like him that way._

_Envy: I better do havoc in central_

_Runa:* sighs.* im so sorry. He liked to torture. Me. Thank you for your  
>letter. Tell your Butler. To send me one OK.<em>

_Runa_

Thank you for considering. Um, hello Envy? I see. I am so sorry for you. He reminds me of a certain re headed grim reaper… *cough Grell cough* It is all right, if he causes you any further trouble, you know where to find me. I shall.

_Dear Ciel,_

_Wow, I send my condolences. To you. I think she must have been a beautiful.  
>Lady. Layla said hi. You'll find a another love someday. Maybe a nice<br>demoness? Can you change your appearance. From a 13 year old to an adult? You  
>demons intreged me. * blushes* uhhh damn * looks away* anyway, I just started<br>my vacation any ideas where to go?_

_I am simply one hell of an alchemist._

_Runa_

_( to the authuress, I see. LOL runa's. Blushing because how cute he is. Anyway  
>please send a letter to 'Dear you. Sirius)<em>

Thank you. Indeed she was. Perhaps. I shall. I can, but it is quite tiresome. Why do you ask? I should suggest going to Britain and visiting the relics there, including my own. I have said this before in my letter to you, I believe. Why thank you.

_Wingless3Angel_

_About the phone number I would call but I can't because: 1. Last semester i  
>dropped my phone in the toilet and it survived for like one week afterwards.2.<br>I'm terrible when it comes to socializing. Seriously I don't understand why  
>since my mom is so charismatic and my dad is too well kinda. However I do text<br>from my iPod so if you really want the number I'll give it to you. Warnings: I  
>some times forget to check for messages.<em>

_Dear Ciel P.,_

_Okay so I always have my finger nails painted black so I was bored in class  
>and had an idea. I started to think about Sebastian's contract mark thingy and<br>began to draw it on my own hand. This girl beside me taught I was a witch and  
>was satanic I don't think my evil laugh helped the situation. But now I match<br>Sebastian lol. I know what you mean about technology it hates me too. Yay!  
>Tomorrows Thursday which means I get to cram for to quizzes and start on my<br>project that's due the next day. So... I can't think of a proper question see  
>this is why my friend calls me socially retarded. I'm off to eat my icecream(<br>I have a real bad sweet tooth ) nippah!_

_Socially retarded,_

_J_

Email me, and I shall give you my number. That sounds very entertaining, perhaps the next time I am bored in class, which is everyday, I shall do the same. I do not need to paint my nails black, though, they are already are… Good luck with your projects. It is fine, when a question comes to you then ask. I do too. You are not "socially retarded", you are talking to me.

_Jasblue97_

_Jas: Thanks! I'm getting there, but, still not a hundred percent just yet.  
>Also, you actually go to school?<em>

_Raven: I still have to fake going to school as well, it's a pain, seeing as  
>how so many people like to mess with Jas whenever they can, I always have to<br>keep myself from breaking those damned humans necks._

_Jas: Yea, she's over protective. Anywho, what grade are you in? No way you've  
>actually made it to high school, I mean, you're still stuck in the same body<br>as before, right? Oh, and, you may or may not know the answer to this  
>question, but, what's taking Sebastian so long to update with his story?<em>

You are quite welcome. Yes, unfortunately I must attend it as a cover up. I would gain suspicion to my true identity if I did not, which would be rather disastrous. I'm glad that you can relate. You stop yourself? I simply f;ash a little bit of my True Form eyes at them, and they "surprisingly" leave me alone…Eighth grade. Sebastian's computer is currently inactive (ie Dead) so he can not submit his chapter. However, he is working on getting it fixed.

_Lovino Vargas_

_Hmph. So only one person gives a shit that I had to ATTACK you to write that  
>(and fratello was trying to hold me back...), and it's to tell me to behave?<br>Dammit.  
>Anyway, I haven't been writing lately because 1) I hate you and 2) my damn<br>computer was being an asshole. Not that I WANTED to write, anyway._

_So how was YOUR Valentine's Day? I was nice, see?Now read my story!]_

_Whatever. I guess I have to see you tomorrow. Ciao._

_~Lovino_

Oh wonderful, your computer works again. Attack me for what? I do not remember this?... Yes, as a matter of fact it is*awesome classic Ciel Smirk*. It was horrible, thank you very much. I was all alone all day. And don't lie, I know the same happened to you, along with a certain Canadian. I'm sorry. I have been reading your story. Everyday. Yes, yes you will.

_JezabelStrike_

_When I asked where do you live, I meant it in a rhetorical way because earlier  
>you had said that you find us all to very friendly and kind... but now that<br>I'm thinking about it I think that you were talking about people on  
>Fanfiction. So what do you do to the people when they try to bully you? Also<br>have you either been ordering Sebastian or is he just busy? Because he hardly  
>updates.<em>

Ah, that makes much more sense. And yes, I was referring to you and the rest of my readers, excluding Lovino. I simply allow my mortal form to "slip" a little bit. Just a tiny flash of my true form. Most of them haven't bothered me since, but there are always new idiots who wish to risk my wrath. His computer is broken, as I have said before, so he can not update. And of course he won't accept my offer to use my computer. *sigh* He's stubborn as hell when it comes to pride.

Your Demon and the King of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, thanks to Wingless and Roisa for emailing and talking to me, you guys rock!Everyone else, email me and I will talk to you as well. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter, as always. Sarah, I am still your friend, chill, Ciel just utterly hates Lovino's guts now, so he won't be talking to him anymore, unless he makes some drastic changes to his attitude. **

_Mr. Grell Michaelis_

_hey Ciel? How does it feel to be the most femine character? I mean...Lizzie  
>can kick your ass, Grell has his awesome bad-ass chainsaw...and we ran out of<br>female characters...Oh wait! Hanna is a female demon and she is still more  
>manley than you! lol u r a fail...Have you ever read <em>_Truth or Dare__ Black  
>Butler style? It is awesome!<em>

_http : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 7818206 / 1 / Truth _ or _ Dare  
>_Black _ Butler _style<em>

_it is by jasblue97!_

I am not the most feminine character, not since Kuroshitsuji 2 where I nearly killed Alois and was turned in to a demon, making me more so then both you and Lady Elizabeth. Yes I have, and I have formidably requested that Jas and Raven let Sebastian and I to go. I also left a bit of a dare for a certain annoying blonde Lord. You loose Grell. Demons beat Grim Reapers.

_Angelic yet Demonic_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_As you suspected? What does that mean? As for you know I rarely pray at him  
>nor wishing something at him! And-(suddenly faints)<em>

_Yay! Finally I have the control! Hi it's the same person but different  
>attitude! Sorry about the mature me! She's always been like that since I was<br>ten! And again sh- (suddenly faints)_

_I'm deeply sorry about that, my immature side was taken over so I have to tied  
>her back in my mind, I usually let her taken over in school I guess I let her<br>play too much~_

_So where was I? Right... I only hoping something for my self and the next  
>thing I knew it was come true and why do you think I use Angelic Yet Demonic<br>for fun? I think no._

_That's from me and sorry for wasting your time_

_Sirencely_

_Angelic Yet Demonic_

I am a demon. I see everything. I am the nightmare inside your mind while you are fast asleep. Um, I guess it is nice to meet you. Are you both alright? You are a very lucky person. I did not mean to offend or frighten you, and if I did, I am very sorry.

_Aislinn Diablos_

_To Lord Phantomhive,_

_'Lo it's me again, thanx 4 ur interest n I wish 2 noe *gets shoved aside  
>brutally*<em>

_Sheila: Filthy demon, I'll kill u 4 attacking my twin!*brandishes stolen death  
>scythe*<em>

_Me: SHEILA DIABLOS! GO HOME NOW B4 I STRIP U OF ALL UR POWERS AGAIN! If u  
>don't, I'm calling Aislinn!<em>

_Sheila: NOOO! Let me kill him - *cut short by blow 2 the head*_

_Aislinn: Gotcha! Sorry everyone. I hope I didn't interrupt anything?_

_Me: *face palm* Just drag her home N MAKE SURE SHE STAYS PUT THIS TIME! *turns  
>2 Ciel* Sorry about this Lord Phantomhive(can I call u Ciel cos ur title is<br>kinda a mouthful 2 say..) but as u can c, I've got a crazy ass demon OC here  
>who seems convinced that all the demons in the world r out 2 hurt her twin<br>Aislinn, whom u've just met._

_Aislinn: *waves sheepishly* Sorry about this, but Shay always had 2 much of a  
>sister complex n is always wanting 2 protect me even though I m capable of<br>defending myself thank u very much!*turns 2 me* Sorry, I just took my eyes off  
>her 4 5 secs n next thing I noe, I found her here...<em>

_Me: If she's going 2 barge in on every review I make I'll never get any peace  
>at this rate...<em>

_Aislinn: Sorry... Anyway I'll b heading home now._

_Me: Bye! Now, b4 I was so rudely interrupted, I was planning on asking u, wat  
>r ur views on modern humans? Do u find us amusing or interesting?<em>

_With multiple kowtows n apologies,_

_A very very VERY embarrassed n apologetic Aislinn Diablos._

_P.S. Please don't get mad n send Sebastian after her! I'm coming up with ways  
>2 stop her even as I write!<em>

I never attacked your twin, what on earth are you talking about. And just so you know, not even death scythes can kill demons…You did not, thank you Aislinn. It is alright, and yes you may call me Ciel. Ah, I see. It makes a bit more sense now, thank you. I find all humans of this age to be yes, amusing, disappointing, relieving, and rather different to what it used to be. Humans of this age have it so much easier than they used to. I will not, for your sake. Thank you.

_JezabelStrike_

_Oh I forgot. I've had a lot of things on my mind. Like for example, school. I  
>completely fail in Algebra. I just don't get it. Since you're smart and all it<br>must be easy for you. But math is just not my forte, I'll say English is.  
>Sorry, I had to rant. Anyway what do you do in school when you know all the<br>materials beside try to learn how to fit in? Also I've reread earlier chapters  
>and relies that it is ironic that Sebastian demon form is a raven(That what<br>everyone says) and yours is a cat. Because usually cats try to eat birds and  
>all. Just a thought that I thought I throw in. Wow, two thoughts in the same<br>sentence. _

It is alright. Would you like me to tutor you? It is incredibly boring. Do not be sorry. I am there merely to not seem suspicious as to why a boy of my "age" isn't in school. It is slightly ironic indeed.

_Roisalee Jones_

_I can totally imagine that! And once again, you're very welcome! 8D I'm a  
>creative genius? I wouldn't go that far,lol. I'll be making more fan art<br>soon, so ciao for now~_

_Your human friend and contractor,_

_Roisa_

**(A.N: Thanks for emailing and calling me! You were the first one. You rock. Call me later if you want, and I hope that you are enjoying the game that you got today.)**

Yes, you are the Creative Genius. It is a fitting title, yes? Thank you so much, you really don't have to. Have you been hanging out with Italy or Lovino? Your ending sounds particularly Italian… I have enjoyed talking with you, so let us remain writing to each other. I believe we shall be very good friends.

_Russian Runa_

_Dear Ciel,_

_Grell? Was he the jerk trying to get in bed with your Butler? He's creepy!. I  
>guess I should. Who knows who I might run into. What ever envy a lie.<br>I don't like you that way. We're. Friends. Nothing. More. * blushes* oh darn.  
>Not again<em>

_Runa_

_( authuress, is ciel putting on the charms? Ill update on Sunday)___

Yes, he was the stalker of a Grim Reaper who followed Sebastian around like a lost stray dog. Yes he is. That is good to know, seeing as I am thirteen. I believe you. **(A.N: No, he is not, but I'm sorry if you want him to be. Thanks!)**

_Lovino Vargas_

_[A/N: I'm using my phone, as even the desktop computer my dad set up no  
>longer works. *sob* So that's why I might not respond to everything.]<em>

_You don't remember when you were playing that damn YouTube video of me  
>screaming? (Fuck you for that) And I had to jump over a stool to attack you,<br>and Feliciano was trying to keep me from ripping your fucking throat out?_

_*smirks* Figures. *glares* As a matter of fact, Canada was with Atlantis all  
>day. And why the hell would I CARE, anyway? I have my own relationship, and it<br>has nothing to do with that damn maple bastard whatever-the-hell-his-name-is.  
>[AN: *sob* Stephanie, that was cold...]_

_Anyway, I couldn't come to your anime thing on Wednesday, and I don't really  
>care either, but I'm gonna have to go next week to keep Feliciano away from<br>that damn potato bastard. *sigh* And he really needs me right now. He got  
>graped by that damn hamburger eating bastard. Yes, graped. As in, grape with a<br>g on the end._

_~Lovino_

**(A.N: I thought you might have to do that. You should have Logan or look at your computer, they could fix it easily. They fixed ours…)**

You win Lovino, I won't write to you anymore. You won't have to talk to, see, or even acknowledge me anymore. I hope that you are happy. I have restored Germany's economy, and corrected everything that your brother did to my mansion. It will be as if you never met me. Good Bye South Italy.

_Jasblue97_

_Jas: Oh, ok, thanks!_

_Raven: Eight grade huh? That's easier than junior year at high school. This is  
>(i think) My fifth or sixth time taking it. It's getting really boring. Oh,<br>and my only one of my eyes changes when I show my demon side. Along with my  
>nails, only my left hand has black nails, the same hand I have my contract on.<br>It's a bit confusing, but, somehow, it works out._

_Jas: So, how many contracts have you made so far? And have you gotten any at  
>the moment (not including Sebastian). Thanks for answeing our questions!<em>

_Jas and Rea._

Your welcome. Yes, eight grade, though I would prefer to be at least in a higher grade that would amuse me a little bit. This grade is simply to easy. I feel sorry for you. That is very interesting. Now I was wondering, how exactly do you and my butler know each other? I have made three contracts so far, not including my own. Now would you please let Sebastian and I go, and fulfill my request of a dare for Alois**.(A.N: Yes, I read your story, and LOVED it!) **

Your Demon and the King of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys my typing is really screwy tonight, I'm wearing my cosplay costume, or as much as I have done, I am realizing how hard it is to type with one eye… If you email me I'll send you a pic. Thanks more to Wingless and Roisa for continuing to talk to me. You guys rock! EMAIL ME PLEASE! And if you want, and if you have my number *cough Roisa cough* PLEASE CALL ME! I am bored. As always. And I'm to cold to get up and do something so… I'm kinda stuck here(Told you Wingless :) Lol **

_CartoonAnimeGodess1995_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive-Sama,_

_Hi I'm a total cartoon Freak, Many people dub me as Soulless and a demon which  
>I am some have even gone as far as calling me the Anti-christ (seriously some<br>ppl are pathetic).I find you Completely adorable I just wanna hug you! You are  
>my all time fav character in the show if it weren't for you Undertaker'd have<br>that spot! I also have mutiple personalities sometimes I'm like  
>Elizabeth,other days I'm Emo,or calm,or crazy Mostly I'm Emo though so in<br>future if any of my questions are agressive you have your reason for  
>Btw it's nice to hear you prefer chocolate I'm a total Chocoholic!<em>

_Sigh unto my questions sorry if they are moronic:_

_1.) I assume that you may have travelled alot in all those years so what is  
>your favourite country to visit?<em>

_2) Can someone cut off Grell's hair with his chainsaw I'd find Grell's  
>reaction funny. (I am NO fan of the flamboyant,Red-headed Nightmare of a<br>Shinigami Ugh!)_

_Well I had loads more questions but I can't focus right now so that's all from  
>me for now.<em>

Nice to meet you… Yes, I will agree with that, including Alois. Why thank you. If you ever see me, I shall give you a hug(**A.N: If you or anyone else goes to Kawa con in St. Louis and see me, you get a hug!) **Chocolate is the best thing in the entire world. I like the way you think. I do like Germany in the Spring time, it is quite peaceful up in the mountains. I shall the next time I see "him". Or I'll have Sebastian do it. Thank you for writing in. I am sure we will get along very well.

_Angelic yet Demonic_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_Hi! There it's the immature me! The mature me said "I'm deeply sorry about the  
>last letter" and she even bake you cookies! Because the letter! Hehehe...<br>She's always hold her true emotion since she was five~_

_Do you have any cell phone? If you do please tell me your number!_

_Oh! And here's your cookies!_

_Sirencely_

_Angelic Yet Demonic_

Hello again. It is no matter, I have dealt with stranger and worse things. Tell her thank you for the cookies. I shall tell you my number if you email me, for I am not at liberty to post it on said account. My email is my net name/cosplay name(OneHellofaCiel) at yahoo. Thank you.

_Aislinn Diablos_

_To Ciel,_

_Hi there! Sheila is currently stuck in Arizona(if u wish 2 find out wat  
>happened, read Jasblue97's story) so we dont nd 2 worry about her interrupting<br>us. Btw, thanx so much 4 accepting my apology. About the so called  
>u-attack-Aislinn act, it was just 1 of Shay's stupid dreams. In fact, I<br>suspect most of her dreams involve some innocent person attacking her twin...  
>Perhaps I should delete her n recreate some1 better...<em>

_Anyways, b4 I bore u with my musings, I wish 2 noe, since u find us so  
>amusing, it must take all ur effort not 2 prove ur intellect over us. In fact,<br>this brings me 2 another qn. If u ever got the chance 2 rule the world, wat r  
>1 of the 1st things u would do?<em>

_With multiple thanks n great curiosity,_

_Aislinn Diablos ur humble writer._

That is good. I have. Ah, perhaps the nightmares are a demon's fault, you should look in to that… Yes, it will. I would never use my true form for such power, but I would first give Roisa, Sebastian, Wingless, Sarah, and everyone else who reads my story a country. Sarah has a call on South Italy, just to clarify. You are welcome.

_VampireAnimeGirl_

_Dear Ciel_

_This is the first time i write to you, i have some questions..._

_1. would you like to be my friend? :D_

_2. do you have a favorite flower?_

_3. what do you think of vampires? I am a vampire_

_4. what kind of music do you like? (i don't remember if this has been asked  
>before, so sorry)<em>

_5. do you miss Pluto?_

_Forgive me if my questions bother you, they might be a bit silly_

_Sincerely,_

_Beatrice_

Thank you for writing in to me, your letters are welcomed. Yes, I would be glad to be. White or Black Roses. I have never met a vampire before, so I am not sure. Ah, well then it is an honor to meet another fiend of hell on such informal and unforced terms. I prefer gothic rock, as well as music from my era. I suppose. They are not, do not worry.

_BrokenPuzzel_

_Ciel-_

_If you were forced to play truth or dare with some nut-job wacko perverted  
>beast thing to save Lizzy's life, AND as a dare you were forced to make out<br>with Sebastian._

_Would you do it?_

If it were to save Lady Elizabeth, and there was no possible other alternative in any form, than yes, I would do whatever it took to save her, even if it meant *cough cough* kissing Sebastian.

_Wingless3Angel_

_Yeah sure let's pretend I didn't freak you out._

_Dear Phan-Phan,_

_You're lucky. my nails get chipped easily and I hate having to repiant them.  
>Yes you should try it but make sure it doesnt arouse suspicion lol. If<br>Sebastian wanted to could he turn into a woman? This question came to me when  
>I was half conscious so sorry. What's your favorite holiday? There not much<br>but there questions. I bid you goodbye Nippah!_

_Kitten lover,_

_Wingless_

You did not, do not worry. I shall, thank you. Perhaps, I have not asked him before. I may consider asking him, now that you have aroused my curiosity. I do enjoy Halloween, the night where Demons walk the street unmasked and Nightmares run wild. You sound like Sebastian when you say that. **(Thanks for texting me and all! I have a new buddy! Yeah!)**

_JezabelStrike_

_ teaches does it too many ways and gets me all confuse. You know, I  
>thought you would be very arrogant and all. Hehe I guess probably because of<br>the show I've watched. You always seemed like that. Anyway I was watching a  
>video on youtube. It was hilarious, it involved Sebastian,you and catnip<br>tequila. I know it kind of mocks you but it is very funny. Sorry in advance.  
>Wow I say sorry a lot but it's only polite.<em>

Ah. You did? Why would you think that? That might explain it. What show is that, might I ask? I have seen that video before. While I do not approve of that form of mockery, I must admit it was pretty amusing. That is true, but you do not have to be so polite all the time.

_Russian Runa_

_Dear ciel,_

_Good. That creep needs a lesson. *evilly grins* alchemy can be so fun. A fake  
>Sebastian. With my commander. As the fake Sebastian. Heh Heh Heh*cackled*<em>

_Runa_

I agree. That sounds like a wonderful plan. *Demon evil grin* When shall we put it in to action? And how about we have William observe the whole thing? Let's see how far Grell can get demoted this time…

_Jasblue97_

_Jas: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! And, so sorry, I can't let you go,  
>hehe. You guys are just to much fun to torture. But, dont worry, Alois WILL do<br>the dare._

_Raven: Our relationship is...somewhat forced, but, it's working. I'd rather  
>not go into detail, unless you really want to know.<em>

_Jas: Well, thanks for answering my question! And thanks again for reading!_

_Jas and Rea._

You are welcome. How dare you make me eat that. Honestly, humans these days… *sigh* I will escape one way or another, my dear*Evil grin* Thank you. I shall video tape every second of it. I see. I do not need to now, so go ahead and spare me the details. (tell me later, when Sebastian is asleep! Demon to demon) You are welcome.

Your Demon and The King of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! So Lorelei, or as you know her as SimplyonehellofaButler, cut her hand pretty badly today while we were working on our costumes for kawacon. She will be alright, and she didn't have to get stitches or anything, but she won't be able to put out any more chapters, or type at all for that matter, for a while. Please be understanding and all. Send her really nice and happy reviews please, and if you're reading this, I hope your hand gets better really soon! Now here's Ciel's version of the story.**

I am sorry to inform you all that Sebastian will not be replying to his letters for a little while. It seems that a certain red-headed idiot grim reaper got a bit careless with his chainsaw and cut Sebastian's hand rather badly. However, since he is a demon, he will be fine in a few weeks. In the meantime, please understand that it was not Sebastian's fault, and he is very unhappy to not be able to follow orders and write to you. I have restricted him to resting and only reforming simple tasks, so, if any of you know how to cook and clean a mansion, information would be quite helpful. Thank you.

_Roisalee Jones_

_Hey Ciel! Do people go crazy over your accent when you travel to other  
>places? And does Sebastian pretend to be your parent?<em>

_Your human friend and contractor,_

_Roisa_

Yes, they do. Luckily I have not been recognized yet, though there have been some close calls. He has a couple of times, where if he were to pose as my butler would be abnormal in the social standings.

_Angelic yet Demonic_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_It's the real me and about two days ago I let the immature and mature me to  
>split, I guess it become disastrous (sigh) it feels like taking care of two<br>more kids and I'm deeply sorry about them (bowing)_

_This is the first thing I should tell you the first time, can I be your  
>friend?<em>

_And sorry again if my english a bit weird, english even not my mother  
>language!<em>

_Thank You!_

_Sirencely_

_Angelic Yet Demonic_

_(PS : here have some chocolate filled strawberry!)_

I do not mind, it was quite entertaining to see how they reflected each other's emotions oppositely. Of course you may be my friend. That is fine. My Italian is horrible, but I was requested by Lovino back when we were allies to speak in his language. But that is over now, and I am no longer talking to him at all, and good riddance. You're welcome. Thank you, they look delicious. Do you mind if I give some to Sebastian? I believe they might cheer him up.

_JezabelStrike_

_Kuroshitsuji, well then again I don't know if I would call it arrogant._

_Also about the video, has Sebastian seen it? If so what was his reaction?_

_But if I didn't say sorry, it would be rude and I don't think anyone likes  
>them. Well then again I really don't care what all people think... You know if<br>I contracted a demon, I think he/she would have to kill a lot of people...  
>Interesting. Also I have a question, do you sleep? I know it's a luxury but<br>I'm just asking do you indulge in it?_

I was being a tad bit sarcastic, I know what show it was. Kuroshitsuji is the only known document of my life, it is based off the journals written by Tanaka and Sebastian. The original writer believed that they were mere ghost stories, to entertain people, and made them in to what it is now. I believe that he did a grand job of capturing what transpired though out my history before being formed in to a demon. What happened after that, only time will tell when you know fully. Neither would I. What would you call it, however? Yes, he has. He found it quite amusing. Do you have good ideas as to what he should watch to keep his mind at rest while he is on sick leave? I have learned to look past everything that people think. It does not matter. I am The Earl Phantomhive, I know who I am and what I believe in. Well then, if I might be of assistance to your demon needs….*evil demon Ciel eyes and smirk* I do, though I do not need to as mych as a normal demon. However, since I was human before I was a demon, my body still has human feelings like being tired, hungry, in pain, and such.

_Aislinn Diablos_

_Ciel,_

_Hey again! 1st of all, I wish 2 introduce my 2 other OCs, Nicolas Goldeyes  
>-whom I privately consider 1 of the hottest guys I ever created- n his younger<br>sis, Aislinn Night, whom u've met._

_Nic n Ash: Hi there!_

_Nic: 1st of all, I apologise 4 Shay's unruly behavior. *turns 2 Ash* Honestly,  
>I still can't believe u introduced Shay 2 Black Butler! Ever since she watched<br>it, she's been on a rampage!_

_Ash: Sorry! I really REALLY didn't think she'll b that mad at demons..._

_Me: Anyways, the reason I let those 2 join me is bcos they wished 2 apologise  
>in person, seeing as 2 how the actual criminal refuses 2 say sorry...<em>

_Nic: B4 we bore u with our conversation, I wish 2 ask u a qn that's been  
>bugging me ever since I watched ur show. As an immortal teenager myself, I<br>understand the problems 1 endures when facing adults who like 2 belittle u.  
>How do u prove ur intellect over them politely? I'm having troubles dealing<br>with them sometimes..._

_Ash: My turn! Ciel, I find u cute n adorable! KAWAII! I noe u're actually a  
>demon but have u ever fallen in love b4?<em>

_Me: As 4 me, since the orphan trio lives in Ireland, they've been bugging me  
>about having guest at their manor, but I don't trust them after Sebastian n<br>Raven's disastrous honeymoon there. (Yes Shay I'm blaming u!) Also, I've heard  
>u've travelled all over the world so have u visited my home country Singapore?<br>If so, ur opinion. That's all from us 3!_

_With great happiness n pleasure,_

_Aislinn Diablos(yours truly)_

_Aislinn Night(twin 2 the idiot Sheila Diablos)_

_Nicolas Goldeyes(yes his eyes r literally gold! N older bro 2 the twins) _

Hello, and nice to meet you both. It is no problem, as long as she has been dealt with properly. No one likes demons these days. I am afraid that we shall forever be unloved creatures of hell. I understand, thank you for apologizing, you did not have to. It is simple, use your strongest asset, your greatest power, show them something that they could not hope to compare with. Let them understand just how unbeatable you are, and if they do not take it to heart, crush them from where it will hurt the worst, and where they will fall the hardest. I have only ever failed at this once, but I have learned to understand just how pathetic someone must be in order to teach themselves to let no one in, and only feel hatred and anger, not pain or anything else. You are truly pathetic, Lovino Vargas. Thank you. I must admit I have not, although I did care for Lady Elizabeth greatly, but more so as a sister than actual love or caring. Like I said before, no one can love a demon… I have visited Singapore, and I have found that it is a beautiful country, filled with culture. I found a very good tea there during my visits, in a tea house called Halia. It is a blend of organic Darjeeling and Moroccan mint. Have you had it before? It was nice to meet you all.

_Wingless3Angel _

_Dear Phan-Phan,_

_My favorite holiday is Halloween as well. I like it 'cause it gives me a  
>reason to dress up in a awesome costume. Lol now everytime I think of<br>Sebastian the song ' if I were a boy' by beyonce will start to play in my  
>head. Hmm what song should I give you? Oh maybe comatose I don't know. Right<br>now I'm only half conscious again so sorry. I really need to start falling  
>asleep earlier. And I sound like Sebastian? That's EPIC. That's how I say<br>goodbye to my friend so I thought why not. Happy almost Sunday Nippah!_

_Slightly delirious,_

_J_

Perhaps I shall visit you next Halloween. We could hold a spectacular ball of demons and friends, in a grand black masquerade that would last throughout the night and hide the pain and hatred of all as we danced the Diabolic waltz to the capturing mystics of Sebastian's demon entrancing violin. Nightmares would forget their ensuing of agony and fear, and glide across the traipsing floors of darkness, and all the worlds would ring out with the music so that the angels and demons, and all who heard would stop and dance out in our Devil's dance. I like the song Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin.

Here I stand  
>Helpless and left for dead<p>

Close your eyes  
>So many days go by<br>Easy to find what's wrong  
>Harder to find what's right<p>

I believe in you, I can show you  
>That I can see right through all your empty lies<br>I won't stay long in this world so wrong

Say goodbye  
>As we dance with the Devil tonight<br>Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
>As we dance with the Devil tonight<p>

Trembling  
>Crawling across my skin<br>Feeling your cold dead eyes  
>Stealing the life of mine<p>

I believe in you, I can show you  
>That I can see right through all your empty lies<br>I won't last long in this world so wrong

Say goodbye  
>As we dance with the Devil tonight<br>Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
>As we dance with the Devil tonight<p>

Hold on, hold on

Say goodbye  
>As we dance with the Devil tonight<br>Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
>As we dance with the Devil tonight<p>

Hold on, hold on

Goodbye

It is fitting. I suits me very well. We all are delirious, my dear. It is truly a matter of if we turn that in to insanity, or use it to our own advantage.

_Russian Runa_

_Dear ciel,_

_Oooooh. I love how you think. William, whose. He? I guess that's fun. Might we  
>have a few photos. For ? *cackled*<em>

_I am simply one hell of an alchemist_

_Runa_

_( to authoress, lmao I love your ciel. Ill email you soon)_

Thank you. I have had a bit of experience when it comes to blackmail or revenge. William T. Spears, Grell's manager and the one in charge of the Grim Reaper Disatch Militia. It shall be entertaining, but I fear that my games are beginning to not be nearly as fun. We shall make do, regardless. Perhaps seeing Grell this way will cheer up Sebastian a bit. **(A.N: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter, I made him a bit more serious, lonely, macabre, and hating in this one. I was in a bit of a poetic mood too if you can't tell. Especially on Wingless's letter. I don't know why… Great, please do!)**

Jasblue97

_Jas: hey, I remember very clearly that you and Alois werent bothered by it, in  
>fact, you both liked it. So, ha. And go ahead and try to escape. I read your<br>review, and you'll be disappoitned to see that, you aint getting out of this  
>one, my young demon friend.<em>

_Raven:I actually do like Sebastian, I'm being honest here, (and if you ever  
>tell Sebastian about this, I will track your little ass down, and break your<br>neck) and I am, somewhat, happy to be *sigh* married to him. But, like I said,  
>it was forced. Damn you Lexi.<em>

_Jas: And what was that about humans? If it werent for us, you wouldnt be alive  
>right now, would you?<em>

_Jas and Rea. _

*sigh* Fine, I shall endure your dares, but only to keep you happy. I know it entertains you to watch us carry out your readers every whim, no matter how demoting it is. Oh? So you are not doing a dare? Does that mean that you will have to have your punishment now? Well well well Raven, I am proud of you. You do know that he reads these letters, right? I shall not say if he returns your feelings or not, I shall leave that for him to tell you. I wouldn't dream of loosing trust with you over something he was able to find out on his own. I am glad you are happy. Would you like me to take care of her for you? I would be alive without you, why would you think I wouldn't be? I was going to say something I would regret later, but I stopped myself in order to maintain our friendship and not harm your feelings. I am sorry if I upset you.

Your Hated Demon Left to Live Alone In The Pain of Love,

The Demon Earl Of Phantomhive

As I Dance Alone Tonight, Never With Love In Sight, Will Anyone Dance With Me, The Devil Tonight? Can Anyone Love A Demon And Look Past The Fright?


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Guys! Lorelei, no typing until your hand gets better! Oh, I went antique sopping with my mom today and got this really pretty Victorian tea cup. It looks exactly like something Ciel would have his afternoon tea in, or something. I'm going to use it in my cosplay, and if you guys want to see it, email me! Bye, and this is now the official longest chapter ever. Heads up: Sorry if the Hamlet thing is wrong, that's the most I remember from reading Hamlet, so if it's wrong, please don't get mad, I don't have the best memory ever, especially in drama class.**

_Madam Grell_

_Dear Ciel,_

_That was very hard for me to write, so I hope you appreciate me calling you  
>dear! You should be flattered. I am deeply sorry to Sebas-chan for that<br>incident involving my chainsaw and his hand, even though it's really his fault  
>for exciting me so much. Please explain to him that his presence was simply<br>too much for a girl and I couldn't contain myself. I hope this doesn't put a  
>dent in the honeymoon plans~!<em>

_Anyway, for my question- You promised me a day with Sebas-chan in which I  
>could do whatever I wanted with him for a full day, and here we are over a<br>hundred years later and I still haven't had it! I think a century is long  
>enough to keep a lady waiting, don't you?<em>

_Sincerely~_

_Grell Sutcliff_

"Dear" Grell,

I see what you mean by hard to write. Sure. All he did was try to escort you out of my mansion, for you were causing a large disruption to my business. I do not how that got you excited. Luckily for you, his hand is healing, but it will be a few weeks before he is allowed to use it again. What honeymoon plans? I did, but on the terms that you would do a exemplary job of protecting me while in Drocell's Castle. You did not meet the terms, therefore loosing your claim to a day. "Sorry" to keep you waiting for such a disappointing truth. You do know that you are a male, Mr. Grell Sutcliff. Honsetly.

_CartoonAnimeGodess1995_

_Dear Ceil-Sama,_

_Can you be any more awesome? Funny thing was as I was reading this chapter I  
>was listing to So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. My all time favourite songs are :<br>Evil Angel,Dance with the Devil and Dear Agony._

_I'm sorry to hear about Sebastian-san (after all I'm a fellow cat loving  
>demon) Remember to cut of said Idiotic,red-head's Hair.I know it's minor<br>payback for a hand but revenge is revenge besides during the hair cut the  
>person doing it can accidentally cut too far down his scalp!<em>

_1)May you list few more bands you listen to,(I got a feeling we listen to  
>many of the same bands.)<em>

_2.) As a human turned demon are you at any disadvantages powerwise to  
>full-bred demons (Sorry if it's been asked already)<em>

_3)I will respect that you dislike talking about a Certain pshyco,blue-eyed  
>blonde and his Extremely, creepy,Unsexy,PedoButler I mean It's obvious how<br>much you disliked that butler by the way you Kicked him. But what did you  
>think Of Hannah and the Triplets that also served for said Blonde? (Personally<br>I think Hannah Rocks! The Blonde and His Butler are with Grell on my Hate  
>list,)<em>

_4)Hmm people say Elizabeth's annoying but I don't mind her (one of my friends  
>Hates Lizzy and Loves no Worships Grell, yes she's not right in the head<br>sometimes but i love my friend regardless) So after reading the Manga and  
>seeing Lizzy's bad-ass sword skills, What do you think all the haters would<br>say if we were to give Elizabeth the sword Hannah kept down her throught? (Lol  
>i think that be halarious)<em>

_Um sorry for my rambling my talkative mood has taken over today well Sayonara_

Thank you. I am glad that you like that song. I find it fitting to my life. That is an excellent idea…(Ciel: "Oh Grell, come over here please, Sebastian has something he would like to do to you…"*evil Smirk*) Yes I shall: Evasnescence, Tokio Hotel, Avenged Sevenfold, Kalafina, and original music from my own era, such as Sebastian's Diabolic Waltz. Not at all. I am equally powerful as Sebastian. I was practically a demon before I even became one, and even then no one can love a demon. Thank you. I shall never forgive that cursed Alois Trancy. He can rot for all I care. Claude can do the same. I dislike Hannah equally. It was she who carried out Alois's wish and killed me, than chaining my soul to Hell and Earth for all of eternity as a demon, taking away everything I cared about or hoped for. I shall never forget that hatred. Your friend may be a Grim Reaper. Look in to that. None of them are sane, except for possibly William. Just look at the Undertaker. They would run away in fear. Sadly my dear Lady Elizabeth has long since passed, as is for all humans I had to leave behind as a demon. It is alright. Good bye.

_Aislinn Diablos_

_Ciel_

_Hello n hi! 2day, I'm in a gd mood cos I just played the greatest joke of a  
>lifetime n pranked Jas n the rest! I think u noe wad it is, dun cha! Btw, I've<br>not heard the teahouse u call Halia, but then again I'm not well acquainted  
>with S'pore's tea houses so I can't say anything! Teeheehee... I still can't<br>believe they were all fooled in2 thinking that Shay was a demon! HAHAHA!_

_*deep breaths*_

_Ok, back 2 qns, I can't believe u can b that cruel 2 adults who belittle u! I  
>mean- Wad now, Yvonne? (she's my younger sis) Can't u c I'm busy? Huh? Mom<br>wants me 2 get the groceries? Fine. But dun u DARE touch the com or I'll flay  
>u alive! Please wait a moment, Ciel. I'll b back shortly.<em>

_Hi there, I'm Yvonne. As u can c, my sis didn't finish the review, but I'll  
>finish it for her. From wad I noe of my sis n her OCs, I think Sheila Diablos<br>matches her the most. Why? Cos in real life, whenever my sis sees something  
>she thinks funny, she just laughs like crazy n even when talking about guys in<br>school whom she hate, she is as insane as Sheila! Therefore, I can't believe  
>she claims Sheila is just a small part of her that's mad. If that is true, why<br>do our parents say she acts crazy all the time? Oh darn, she's here, she's  
>spotted me n she looks like she's gonna kill-<em>

_Sorry about that, as u can c, my little sis made use of my absence 2 use the  
>com. YES I'M GONNA KILL U YVONNE! U HAD NO RIGHT U IDIT! U dun care? All<br>right, then I'll tell the whole world about ur crush! Dun believe I'll try?  
>Fine! YVONNE IS IN LOVE WITH DA-<em>

_NO! U promised u won't tell! Hey-_

_Now that I've locked her out of the room, I better finish up quick cos my mom  
>wants 2 noe wads going on... SHUT UP U IDIOT! DUN U DARE OR I'LL SAY HIS NAME<br>AGAIN! Oh s***. My mom's here. I'll just say this quick. If u had the chance 2  
>go back in time n change ur past, wad would u change? Bye!<em>

_Signing off,_

_Aislinn Diablos OWWW!_

Hello. Really? I hope you were entertained by your trick. I found it quite so. If you ever go back to Singapore, you should go there. It is a grand place. Why shouldn't I be. Humans no longer except the truth, so you have to force it in by whatever means. Alright. I thought you were not to touch the computer, Yvonne. I is nice to meet you though, I suppose. I would run if I were you. Your sister does not sound very happy. It is fine, I do not mind intrusions. While that does sound entertaining, I can't have one of my friends being arrested for murder. Who is this "Da-"? Alright, then I shall speak with you later. Good luck with your troubles. Are you alright?

_SebastianMichaelisluvr1_

_Dear Ciel,_

_*Fan girl squeal*_

_May I say... that my friends and I totally love you and Sebastian. Some  
>friends prefer you, others prefer Sebastian. One prefers Grell (for some odd<br>reason.) Also I'm actaully only on chapter 6 of your responds but I had to  
>skip ahead to ask you questions.<em>

_Okay, here goes nothing!_

_1. Now that you're a demon, what do you normally do on a day-to-day schedule?  
>Because on the final episode of Kuro 2 you didnt seem all that busy according<br>to Bassy-darling._

_2. I know you said before that the fangirls dont bother you that much, how do  
>you fend them off? I'm mean, good lord, they got to be surrounding you<br>constantly. (Stalking you, eye-raping you, whatever you want to call it.)_

_3. In the Ova for Kuro, 'His Butler, Performer,' you looked really, really,  
>reaallly hot when you looked up and said I dont want to die. And I rofl'd when<br>that little kid called Sebastian an old man. But I also wanted to smack the  
>kid for calling such magnificence, 'old.' Still... xD<em>

_4. In The Ova for Kuro 2 Ciel in Wonderland..._

_When Sebastians bunny tail appeared, why were you staring at Sebastian's butt?  
>Also, what on earth were you wearing? It was like, a dress, but shorts.<br>(Totally cute!) And lastly but somewhat off topic... Grell looks really cute  
>when he was in that chair as the Chesire cat when he was wiggling his tail in<br>the air O_

_Ok as a fellow mega fan girl, you should expect stupid pointless annoying  
>questions and inputs like this from time to time lol. You cant hate us for it,<br>it was your idea to have a little Q/A thing going on._

_I LOVE YOU (and your butler typically, read my name lol,)_

_~SebastianMichaelisluvr1 _

Thank you. I am flattered. She is welcome to Grell, we do not need him…or want him for that matter. I am glad that you took the time to skip ahead, but please read the rest as well. I am currently attending school as a cover up during the day. By night, I continue to run and lead the Phantomhive company and name, as well as look over and fight the crimes of my city, like I used to while ordered by the queen. bassy-darling? You sound like Grell… Luckily I have managed to mask myself and stay unrecognized for quite some time, although there have been some mishaps. I would not like to go in to detail… Um, thank you? *cough cough* To be, or not to be: that is the question:  
>Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing end them?—To die,—to sleep,— no more; and by a sleep to say we end the heartache, and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to,—'tis a consummation devoutly to be wish'd. To die,—to sleep;— to sleep: perchance to dream:—ay, there's the rub; for in that sleep of death what dreams may come, when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause: there's the respect that makes calamity of so long life; for who would bear the whips and scorns of time, the oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, the pangs of despis'd love, the law's delay, the insolence of office, and the spurns that patient merit of the unworthy takes, when he himself might his quietus make with a bare bodkin? Who would these fardels bear,to grunt and sweat under a weary life,<br>but that the dread of something after death,— the undiscover'd country, from whose bourn no traveller returns,—puzzles the will, and makes us rather bear those ills we have than fly to others that we know not of? Thus conscience does make cowards of us all; and thus the native hue of resolution is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought; and enterprises of great pith and moment, with this regard, their currents turn awry,  
>and lose the name of action…..<p>

How was that, my dear? I found that quite amusing as well. I did so out of shock for the appearance of a tail. Wouldn't you be surprised as well? It is called a tunic. I do not mind. Thank you.

_Simplyonehellofabutler_

_Why is everyone saying 'don't tell Sebastian this'? Do they not realize that  
>I AM reading this story? And all this stuff where I am married to someone on<br>here? I don't remember a honeymoon! I don't remember any marriages at all!  
>Anyway, I tried to cook and clean... But it hurts a LOT! And apparently, it<br>won't heal for around a month.. :(_

_Your butler,_

_Sebastian_

_[A/N: that took me 45 minutes to type.. And now both of my hands hurt! Bleh!  
>But I finally wrote in.. And thank you for telling them that I can't write my<br>chappies for a while.. And there goes the 1 hour mark..]_

Sebastian! You were told not to use your hand at all. Go back to rest. I have no idea why people can not get it through that you read your own master's story. It was part of a dare from Jasblue97's story, remember? You were dared to marry Raven the half demon. Once again, you were told not to work at all, I am handling everything! Go back to bed. And it may take even longer to heal at this rate if you keep on using it. This is an order, No more using your hand until it is completely healed! (**A.N: Lorelei, you're not supposed not use your hand at all. If you want a review for me to answer, call me and I'll write it for you and then answer it. Please be careful. We need Sebastian to be able to use his hand at Kawa. That's your own fault, but thanks for taking that time to write to me.) **

Wingless3Angel

_Dear Ciel,_

_Pain and hatred? You sound like me when I'm really depressed. But a ball does  
>sound nice even if I'd be what you call a wallflower. I've never been to a<br>dance since I'm not really into those things. My friends have tried to  
>convince but it's not me. But if I get to hear the violin being played I'm all<br>in for it. Oh, and sometimes it's to my advantage but unfortunately I lose it  
>sometimes to the point that I actually thought of cutting my wrists. I'm okay<br>now I was just really stressed and depressed._

_Happy go lucky girl,_

_J___

Yes, why is that so surprising to everyone? Doesn't it. Don't worry, I shall teach you how to dance. Then I shall have Sebastian play all night for you. I am sorry. Please do not waste your life and what you have left of it. I need you to be my friend, and you do have so much to live for. I am glad.

_JezabelStrike_

_Well I couldn't tell because it is typing but anyways I guess I would call you  
>confident. I would be too if I was a demon especially since I could kill<br>anyone. Also you just have that air of royalty I guess._

_Sebastian could watch videos of cats on youtube since he loves cats so much.  
>You know the other day vids on youtube of cats pop up in the suggestion box<br>and one was about a cat attacking a babysitter. Wow it was funny. I have a  
>crude sense of humor.<em>

_Well anyway the list would be as tall as me. Oh also Sebastian is sick, or is  
>it like a vacation? I thought demons couldn't get sick. Do you listen to music<br>if so what kind?_

I suppose that that is a good word. Most people would be. However, I was like this before I became a demon. Thank you, that is very observant of you. He could, but he is not supposed to type at all*glares at Sebastian who wrote in to the review with his bad hand*. I shall set up his computer for him later. Again, most people do in this age. Have you ever heard of the saying Schadenfreude? You should look in to it. Sebastian's hand was injured by Grell, so he is not supposed to use it for about a month, therefore he is unable to type his letters. They can't as far as I know. I listen to Alternative and gothic rock, as well as Victorian era.

_Russian Runa_

_Dear Ciel,_

_Really? That's wonderful. But I want Sebastian happy. As I reading your  
>letters. Um, are you lonely? I maybe a country, but I can't meddle. In the<br>lives of citizens. But teasing grell is fun oh that Guy. He reminds me of  
>archer * shivers. In disgust* no... Kimbley. Ewwwwww.I wish I can help.<em>

_I am simply one hell of an alchemist,_

_Runa_

Yes, thank you. As do I, so this scheme should amuse him. Incredibly so. *sarcasm* What gave it away. And I am a demon, so no human would ever care or love us. Indeed it is. I wish anyone would…

_Angelic yet Demonic_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_I'm glad because you accepted me as your friend ^^_

_Of course! You can give Sebastian some ^^ and-(crash sound) Uh... Please wait  
>a min~<em>

_Done! Sorry about that my little sister cried because I wont give her sweets~_

_Thank You for your attention ^^_

_Sirencely_

_Angelic Yet Demonic_

_(PS : Here! It's a real cocoa)_

You are welcome. Thank you, I shall bring him some momentarily. *Two minutes later* He enjoyed them very much, thank you. Ah, I shall not worry then. Why would I not give you any attention? You are my friend after all. There is no need to be formal, Your Friend will suffice perfectly well. Thank you.

_Jasblue97_

_Jas: Oh no, I won't be doing any penalty from you. Heheh, the chapter will be  
>up in about half an hour, if I finish in time. Hehehehehehehe, you'll see. Oh,<br>and you demons wouldnt be alive, because, 1: If humans werent alive, you  
>wouldn't have anything to eat, not, would you? 2: We are fans, if we werent,<br>you'd be nada._

_Raven: Thank you, and you coulda warned me a bit before letting me say that.  
>Oh well, it's not your fault. Oh, and as for Lexi, that's actually a boy, heh.<br>Jas and her friends gave him that nickname,well, you kinda have to read Truth  
>or Dare to find out why.<em>

_Jas: Oh, and one more thing, please check out my newest story, Half Blooded! I  
>would be honored if you read it and reviewed. Thanks again!<em>

_Jas and Rea._

Fine, I shall go along with you, only to maintain our friendship. And your feelings, for that matter. That is true about souls, but I do not need the pity or love of fans. Your welcome, and sorry. It slipped my mind. That is a very interesting name for a boy. I have been reading and participating in the dares, but I have been to caught up in actually doing dares than paying attention to other people. I shall read it. Your welcome, but may I ask for what?

Your Demon and The King Of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, thanks for writing in again, I feel like I keep on saying that, but I really can't say it enough. My email inbox is getting lonely. EMAIL ME! Ciao.**

_**Ciao, stronzos. **_**It's Lovino. And while the word so- sor- ...the word for APOLOGY is not in my vocabulary, I'll say it in Italian. **_**Mi dispiace. **_**Fucking HAPPY now?**

Is that really the best you can do? After all the trouble I went through because of you. Try saying it in english next time, Lovino. However, I shall accept your apology. You may decide if you want me to write in to you.

***flips Ciel off* Dammit, that's all the apology you're getting! Don't push it! Fine, you may write in, but don't expect me to be nice, bastard.**

_SebastianMichaelisluvr1 _

_Thank you for answering my questions! I want to be friends :) is that ok with  
>you, Ciel? And sorry that I said Bassy darling my friend got that bloody fool<br>Grell stuck in my head... Oh well. Thanks! ~SebastianMichaelisluvr1 _

Your quite welcome. That is fine with me, thank you very much, I except your offer. It is fine, I figured as much. Your welcome.

_Claudia Dionzeros _

_Hi Ciel!_

_I noe this name is unfamiliar 2 u but it's really me the 1 n only Aislinn  
>Diablos with the insane OC Sheila Diablos! The reason I cahanged my name was<br>bcos I got tired of having the same name as my OCs. Of all the - YVONNE 4 THE  
>LAST TIME GET UR BIG FAT HEAD OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW! If not, I'll say his name<br>again..._

_Ah, sorry about that shouting, I was, as usual, arguing with Yvonne, cos thanx  
>2 her big mouth, my left ear is redder than the right one n if it wasn't 4 the<br>fact that such a thing is impossible, I would say it's bigger as well. N it  
>HURTS! If u had kept ur mouth shut Yvonne mom wouldn't have pulled my ear!<em>

_Anyways, I noticed u didn't answer my last qn, so I'll repeat it again for ur  
>benefit. If u had the chance 2 go back in time n change ur past, wad would u<br>change? That's all from me. N don't worry, I won't let myself get caught...  
>Hehehe*evil chuckles*... Let's just say, a certain obnoxious sister of mine<br>will find her fave soft toy missing 2night..._

_From the crazy authoress_

_HEY YVONNE I DID NOT GIVE U PERMISSION 4 THE COM_

_I mean, *ahem* from ur humble authoress n her crazy sister_

_GET OUT AT ONCE OR I'M SAYING HIS NAME! HIS NAME IS DAVID!_

_NOOO! OWWW!_

_-sorry bout this, but as my sis is currently nursing a very painful right ear,  
>I'll sign off 4 her as she glares at me. Bye Ciel! It was wonderful chatting<br>with u!-_

_Get Lost this very instant. I'll sign off myself. Bye Ciel. I'm currently in  
>the mood 2 murder my sis n I don't want u pulled in2 my sibling squabbles...<em>

_With murderous intentions, Cluadia Dionzeros. _

Hello, ah, that is a very interesting name. Are you still having trouble with your little sister? I am sorry. It is fine. That is a very sinister plan, but are you sure it won't be to much for your little sister? Children can be greedy when it comes to games and toys. I hope that your ear get's better. I do not know any Davids, luckily for your sister. Good bye.

_Angelic yet Demonic_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_Ahahaha..._

_I guess it's become a habit of mine and depends on my mood if I talk formally,  
>childishly or rather rude ^^<em>

_Many of my friends not know my real color and I could be cruel sometimes  
>despise my "gentle and nice" attitude as they say (grinning mischiviously)<em>

_Ah! I have to do something first, see you next time._

_Sirencely_

_Your Friend, The Good And Evil Person_

_Angelic Yet Demonic _

That is understandable. None of my friends know my true colors either, as a demon or as a human. Alright, I suppose I shall speak with you later.

_Russian Runa_

_Dear Ciel,_

_Just between you and I, I favor demons more than human. Without them, the  
>balance would be out of wack. Plus, where would leave temptation. I wish I can<br>take . way, dear friend l. Really I do. But, im a country. I am  
>not sure if that is possible. I truly feel your pain. Besides, I like you a<br>lot oh for the love of alchemy, this sounds like a confession. Of love. I  
>sound so cheesy. Don't get me wrong. I would do anything to make you smile. Or<br>feel happy._

_From Amestris with love,_

_Runa  
>( authoress, I did email you. If you get anything from ' ' that me. Tell<br>Lorelei. I am sorry to hear what happen. W/ love and swords, Sirius)_

Thank you, many people would not have that opinion. Yes, it would be to far on the pure side of all. I wish anyone could, but I am afraid that is not going to happen. Thank you. Do you mean as a friend, or more? Thank you, that is very kind and nice of you.

_Madam Grell_

_"Dearest" Ciel,_

_I did an exemplary job of protecting you! You didn't get hurt, did you? And I  
>held off those dolls just like you asked! If you ask me, you just don't want<br>to give up your butler for a day to someone who will so obviously steal his  
>heart! You're just jealous because I look prettier in a dress! Speaking of<br>which, here are my questions:_

_1~ What would you do if Lizzie found out you were that girl at the Viscount's  
>party in the cute dress?<em>

_2~ What would you do if I were the one to tell her?_

_3~ Would you prefer to be a demon, a reaper, an angel, or a human?_

_4~ What is your favourite department store?_

_5~ Where DID you get your hat? I hate to admit it, but I'd love one in red._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Grell Sutcliff_

_P.S._

_Notice it says Mrs. and not Mr.. That is because I am a lady. Perhaps not  
>physically, but that's just a fluke. I am a lady to the core! <em>

No, if I remember correctly, which I do, you eventually fell and allowed an army of Drocell's dolls get through to where Sebastian and I were. He had to kill them all himself, entrancing them by singing there master's song. Of course you would. I would most likely die of embarrassment. You can't seeing as she is long since dead. However, if you did, your chainsaw would be lodged straight through your heart before you could even say a word. A demon, obviously. Hot Topic. It is the same one I had made custom for myself back in the time when I served the Queen. The company is no longer around, and no, you may not have it. No, Mr. Grell Sutcliff, you are most certainly not a Lady.

_Wingless3Angel _

_Dear Ciel,_

_It didnt surprise me its just sad to think that people out there really feel  
>that way. Yay! I've loved the violin ever since I heard this really sad but<br>beautiful piece one time. Dance lessons? Trust me it would be a catastrophic  
>disaster. Lol i can imagine you shuffling to party rock anthem like the<br>hamsters haha. You shouldn't apologize it's my fault 'cause I always keep my  
>emotions inside. I have no way of really letting them out so when ya keep<br>adding water to the full cup the water starts overflowing. I've been really  
>happy lately so no worries for now. And I'll keep trying to live my life to<br>the best of my ability until I meet my end and then the world will be lonely  
>without me lol. I'm an essential element ya know lol. Have a merry day Nippah!<em>

_Super ninja,_

_J _

Indeed. I am glad, if you wish I could have Sebastian teach you to play. Do not worry, dancing becomes easy once you are taught. What is Party Rock Anthem? That is good. I shall, thank you.

_hellsinglover _

_Well it seem even in old England they had a protector_

_Names integra fair brook wind gates hellsing it really nice to meet u on here  
>seem we're both the same we both have servants who annoy us but rest assured<br>while u had a demon butler I have myself 2vampires named alucard(DRacula is  
>his real name)and seras his mate.<em>

_Just to tell England is very protected thought I let u kno feel free to look  
>at my little interrogation of my fans great to meet a man who stood up against<br>his bad past!_

_Integra hellsing out!_

_Just _

Yes, they did. It is nice to finally meet you, Integra Hellsing, I have heard much about your organization. Ah, I have heard Sebastian talk about his old friend Alucard, it seems they new each other back when demons and such ruled the earth. I shall.

_JezabelStrike_

_That is true as well. And I did look into Schadenfreude and all I got to say  
>is that I do not get pleasure from people's misery... Ok only if I'm feeling<br>slightly sadistic, but still it doesn't happen a lot anyway. You know I've  
>kind of pegged you for the classical type... Never mind, I just thought about<br>it and it would not fit you at all. How did Grell hurt Sebastian's hand  
>anyhow? I think a payback is in order, don't you? Hey, when people do you<br>wrong, do you feel a need to get even? I do, I just hate when people beat me  
>at anything. I guess you can say I'm competitive. I always have to win and<br>have the last word._

Really, you seemed that kind of person on the basis of your personality. Ah, that seems a bit more characteristic. Indeed. Grell got a bit careless with his death scythe, and cut Sebastian's hand. Idiot Grim Reaper. Yes, but I shall wait until Sebastian is healed so he to can participate. Yes, I do. You and I are very similar, it seems.

_Jasblue97_

_Jas:...I have no idea, must've been something I just put. Sorry! Oh, and about  
>Lexi's name! When he was going through puberty, his voice cracked like crazy,<br>whenever we talked to him, he sounded like a girl! His real name is Alex, but,  
>we called him Lexi because of his voice, and it kinda just stuck. We have no<br>idea how._

_Raven: Sorry about the insanity of our readers, we have no control over what  
>they put. But, since you're Jasmine's favorite character, she's actually been<br>tame compared to what others would like you to do. Heh. Either way, please do  
>read the other story, we've gotten mixed reviews so far.<em>

_Until next time,_

_Jas and Rea. _

It is fine, do not worry. Ah, that makes sense. That is quite amusing. That is fine, many people are these days. Really? I thought Sebastian or Grell was. I have been, and my neck is still stiff from when I was tackled. Good bye.


	27. Chapter 27

**RANDOM PIZZA CONVERSATION lol! Thanks guys. **

_SebastianMichaelisluvr1_

_Perfect! Ok, another thing... Is it true u can't swim? I'm not trying to  
>offend you. Personally I find it cute! ~SebastianMichaelisluvr1<em>

No, I can swim, what would make you believe I couldn't? I am not offended, but if you are referring to when I went after Elizabeth in the flood, no one could have been able to fight against that current. The only two other times I fell in to water was after I was killed by The Angel, and when I was killed and formed in to a demon by Hannah and Alois. There is no way to swim if you are dead. Don't worry, I do not take offense that easily. Why do you find weaknesses cute? However, thank you.

_Angelic yet Demonic_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_Well... Of course! Everybody have their own dark side! And I have a question  
>for you! It may sound a little bit silly but for now I'm a bit childish ^^<em>

_If you found Lizzie stills alive and sing 'My Happy Ending' from Avril Lavigne  
>or 'Run Devil Run' from Ke$ha, what will you do?<em>

_Ehehe..._

_This question just popped in to my mind when I hearing those..._

_Sirencely_

_Your Friend, The Good And Evil Person._

_Angelic Yet Demonic_

_(PS : for the Authoress, when I review about asking Ciel number and he(you)  
>said he'll(or is it you?) going to give his number if I E-mail him(you). For<br>this two month I cannot open my E-mail because I'm going to have a final exam  
>and maybe I'm going to E-mail at the end of April BTW I Love Your Ciel!)<em>

Yes, every one does. I have had much to do with childishness, so I do not mind. I do not know exactly what you mean by this question, so lease elaborate. However, if I found Lady Elizabeth still alive, I would not be allowed to tell her I was alive. It is against the rule for uncontracted humans to know of demons unless under extreme circumstances. I would have to let her go a second time, which would be quite painful. I would rather not reopen those wounds of time long since passed. nothing can bring her back. **(Ok, or I can just pm you my number, and then you can text or call me or something. Thanks, I am trying to make him sound not as bratty or formal as most people make him. He just seems more like a heartbroken demon now, doesn't he. Thanks!)**

_Claudia Dionzeros _

_Dear Ciel,_

_I wish 2 apologize once again for allowing/making Sheila hurt u n also 4  
>asking Undertaker 2 put both of u in the same coffin even though I knew that u<br>would get hurt. *hangs head in shame* Please forgive me!_

_But don't u think it was fun when Alois nearly died from kissing her n also  
>being in the same coffin as her? I love 2 torture that creepy stalker the<br>most!_

_With great humor,_

_Claudia Dionzeros_

_P.S. Btw, my little sis happens 2 b in school so I can write this review  
>safely without worrying about her getting me in2 trouble! YES!<em>

It is alright, I forgive you. That was you? *sigh* Fine, what is done is done, and I wasn't severely hurt…to badly. Yes, I suppose that was quite humorous. He had it coming. As do I my dear, as do I. That is good, tell her that I send my regards to her.

_Maximum Phantomhive_

_Hi! Why don't you show a bit of love towards your butler? I honestly want to  
>know.<em>

That is an "interesting" last name…are we related some how? I do not remember having any relatives, at least ones that are still alive? I do show some love towards my butler, but it's not like I am in love with him or anything. I care about him like a brother with distant relations, who serves me and doesn't love me back as a brother at all. Here is your answer, if you wanted to know so badly.

**(Geeze, everyones questions are making Ciel depressed today…LIGHTEN UP PEOPLE, THESE ARE SENSITIVE TOPICS!)**

_CartoonAnimeGodess1995_

_Dear Ceil-sama,_

_Sugoi! you can speak Shakespeare, and you quoted my one of my Fav books too  
>Hamlet *Is having a total fangirl moment* now that I am calm again my other<br>favourites are Macbeth (yay supernatural!) and Merchant of Venice, I hate  
>Romeo and Juliet what a dull book..sure they die which should satisfy me<br>normally but just..no that book is on my Trees shouldn't have to die for this  
>crap list along with Twilight and Becca Lamb..ugh. Nice to see we ejoy the<br>same bands would you consider trying out Disturbed or Three Days Grace? (If  
>you haven't already)<em>

_You're correct I'm gonna have to look into what my friend is she is most  
>likely a Reaper as she adores Grell...I've been quite sloppy with my Mistress<br>lately I am such a careless servant lol, But my Mistress is so amusing her  
>constant mood swigs give me strength.<em>

_Anyway unto the whole reason for this story:_

_1) Are Hybrids possible Like Reaper/Demon,Angel/Demon,Demon/Human and if so  
>how often do they occur? (By natual birth and not by transformation.)<em>

_2.)As a demon you now heal faster but can still suffer some pretty nasty  
>wounds sometimes. Are there many Illnesses in a demonic variety that can harm<br>you._

_3) In the anime no one really asked about your eye-patch, if someone had what  
>would you have told them?<em>

_(The same thing as in the manga or would you have another story?)_

_The first two questions are for a story of mine it's all original with my very  
>own characters, and I've been writing it for a good few years now, but I've<br>been doing a lot of random research someone eles veiw on my questions can't  
>hurt.<em>

_Well Ja mata ne!_

Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed the quote. (**I realized how awesome this quote sounded when I read it aloud in my Ciel voice, so I'm gonna say most of it in our coslay skit at Kawa con, and I'll have a official youtube channel, and I'll post it on there. I love Hamlet too!) **I agree. I shall look in to those bands. Inform me if your friend does turn out to be a reaper. You have a mistress? Are you a demon as well, or just a maid? I am sure that they are possible, I know that half demons exist, due to my dear friend Raven. Yes, we do heal faster, but we do still feel pain and get hurt. There are no demon illnesses that I know of. I would have told them it was injured either during the fire, or while I was "missing" directly after the fire for the months I was gone. Yes, I would have used that excuse too. That's very interesting. What does that mean, might I ask?

_HellsingLover_

_Then why not be ally's Im pretty sure seras would love to meet u_

That sounds wonderful, I believe that are organizations would positively influence each others. Seras? Alucard's mate, you mean. I would love to meet her as well, she sounds very interesting from what I heard from Sebastian.

_Jasblue97_

_Jas: Yea, sorry about that, but, that's what you get for calling me a baby! Be  
>very happy you didnt get worse.<em>

_Raven: We have more, but, we'll be pming you about Half Blooded. Well, thanks  
>for reading Half blooded though! Just wait until you see what Jasmine has<br>planned for you later. _

*sigh* I forgive you. Well then. Uhuh, because you can totally take on a full blooded demon lord and his also demonic butler (Please don't take that literately. I don't want to die). Alright, I shall look forward to your messages. I am glad that you are all right, now would you like to help me with our little Grell issue? Oh good, I shall look forward to that.

_JezabelStrike_

_Well anyway aren't you a bit into Schadenfreude? I mean you are a demon but  
>then again that would be stereotyping. Well actually I have a nice quiet<br>personality until you make me mad. But enough about personalities. But I don't  
>know about you, my competitive nature is getting toned down. Now I can deal<br>with losing. Also I wanted to ask, don't you have a company if so how's  
>business? I suppose it's going well, am I right? Tell Sebastian I hope his<br>hand heals faster so he can pummel Grell... Now I see what you mean _

Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not. Yes, it would. Then I shall be sure not to make you mad. I still maintain the Funtom Company, and business is still going steadily. I shall, and then Grell will pay….

_Madam Grell_

_"Dearest" Ciel,_

_You wound me with your words... But, it's rare that I get to ask such  
>questions and expect answers, so~<em>

_I have a few more for you!_

_What do you think of AloosXCiel fanfictions? I bet you love them~_

_How have your clothes from the Victorian era lasted so long if you keep on  
>wearing them? I mean, mine are still here because I have one hell of a tailor<br>and also becuase things don't age the same way here, but does hell have the  
>same kind of thing?<em>

_Speaking of hell, whats it like there? More importantly, how are the  
>department stores there?<em>

_Sincerely~_

_MRS. Grell Sutcliff_

_P.S._

_Since it seems to be in fashion, I have also made a Q and A entitled "That  
>Reaper, At Your Service~". I do hope you and Sebas-chan will take a look at<br>it~ _

And your surprised? I hate them! Why would you think that I would like such horrid thing! I have Sebastian, he tailors them by hand. Jealous? It is wonderful this time of year. Wonderful for demons and grim reapers. I shall, but I can't say anything about Sebastian, and don't expect me to be nice.

_Russian Runa_

_Dear Ciel,_

_You may reject me if I tell you, and that would. Ruin our friendship. Although  
>humans in my country dislike your kind, in Xerxes, your kind would be valued.<br>I was in the care of grandfather. Xerxes. *hugs him* take it what you want. Or  
>wish. But I can't tell you anymore than needed.<em>

_From Amestris. With love_

_Runa_

Sadly, I would probably be forced to, so do not elaborate. That is sad. Perhaps I shall visit this Xerxes. Alright, I shall not press you.

_Rosegurl1_

_Dear Ceil,_

_Thank you for answering my question. ^_^_

_Alice: "My Lady it is time for tea. I also want to ask a question to the  
>former Earl.<em>

_Me: "Of course you can ask a question. This is my oc Alice. She is a half  
>goddess and half angel from my story. Also she makes wonderful tea."<em>

_Alice: "That is very kind thing to say my Lady. To my question for the young  
>lord. What animal would you not mind turning into? That is all for now."<em>

_From Master of most heavenly maid,  
>Rosegutl1 <em>

Your welcome. Hello Alice. That is a very interesting mix. Since a black leopard is my true form animal, that would be it. It was interesting to meet you, and I should like to talk with you further.

Your Demon and the King Of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys so guess who had a ton of caffeine to stay up late and sneak down and type you guys a really freaking long chapter? This girl! I am so hyper right now, and tonight at gym I started randomly talking like the undertaker and scaring my team mates and it was really funny! Disclaimer that I needed to do a while ago: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or black butler, nor any of its characters, so please don't report me, thanks! I got a ton of reviews tonight, awesome, thanks guys. Bye!**

Sebastian: Before my master proceeds to answer his letters, I would like to apologize for not writing in, due to my injury, or updating my Interrogation. However, my hand does seem to be getting better, but it still hurts quite a bit *evil glare at a certain red headed Grim Reaper, who nearly pisses himself.*

Grell: Oh Bassy, your so cruel.

Sebastian: I swear to hell the second my hand get's better, you are going to-

Ciel: Sebastian, I told you before, no typing, now go rest your hand before you reopen the wounds.

Sebastian: Yes, My Lord. * One more evil glare at Grell, smiles nicely at Ciel, and disappears up to his room, with a cat*.

Ciel: Grell, get out of my mansion. *Grell, quickly runs out*. I am sorry about Grell, he is just so obnoxious. Now on to my interrogation.

_Wingless3Angel_

_Dear Mr. Non-doom & gloom,_

_Party rock anthem is a song well known in the states and is very catchy lol.  
>Dancing is still very hard especially since I'm not well coordinated. I'm very<br>clumsy and tend to trip a lot. Have you ever made the mistake of tripping in  
>public? I have and I've even walked straight into a door. It could also have<br>to do with my air headedness lol. Oh asami also happens to be a character in  
>my own fanfic please never read it. I'm serious please don't. Do you dislike<br>Hannah annafellows? I personally like her and the way she acted towards Jim's  
>brother. Bye bye Nippah! I need a new catch phrase lol<em>

_Exotic pyscho._

_J_

I have strangely never heard that song, I suppose I am merely in to a different genre then this "anthem". Once again, do not worry, I shall teach you. So was an old maid of mine with glasses. I do not recall ever tripping in to anything or anyone, no. Alright, I will not but might I ask why? My curiosity is growing. Yes, with all of my being to th very core. I hate her for what she did to me, as well as everyone one else I had to leave behind or be master to for all eternity. Yes, you do.

_SebastianMichaelisluvr1_

_No, I was actaully referring to the time back when you and your old servants  
>all visited Houndsworth. You were sitting on the chair, and Sebastian asked<br>why you didnt join anyone for a swim. That memory randomly popped in my pretty  
>little head and I'm like... oh. Also no I didnt necessarily take your weakness<br>as cute, rather than how you somewhat denied answering Sebastian's question  
>and quickly changed the suject. But to me you're always cute... sometimes a<br>little more? Oh, and I found your deviantart page and left a comment! Dont  
>call me a stalker lol :P<em>

_Also I've been called a demoness before... I wonder why? *Evil laugh* Well,  
>maybe I am one. I dont know. People wonder how much evil can exist in a 13<br>year old girl like me... :D Well, maybe I was born a demon I dont know. I dont  
>have Black nails and I dont eat souls... maybe I'm a half demon like that one<br>person who reviewed? (Inuyasha :D) I'll have to look into half demon like  
>behavior! Until your next post, good bye my adorable demon friend!<em>

_P.s., can you PLEASE ask if Sebastian can make me a cookie? I craving one  
>rather badly right now...<em>

I did not mean that jester as that I couldn't swim, I was simply too engulfed in the mystery of the demon hound to waste time relaxing. There was important work to be done. I suppose I can see how you could interpret that as I couldn't swim, so I shall not take offense. Thank you, but I hardly see that demons could be thought of as or considered "cute". I will not, and thank you, I shall respond as soon as I am done with this letter (chapter). Are you one? That might explain it. The people do the same for me, but it's generally about impurity and uncleanness than actual evil. You should talk to Raven. Thank you…you think I'm adorable? *moe eyes* That's very sweet of you. I would, but he is still not supposed to use his hand, so would you mind if I made you one myself?

_CartoonAnimeGoddess1995 _

_Dear Ciel-sama_

_I guess it would be ok to speak of myself as my mistress isn't here to insult  
>me for it...but then she's multi-personalitied too so she might cheer me in in<br>bragging anyhow, Yes I am a demon but I am not one to judge my own power  
>level, (I hate to be pointed out as one tho some humans can sense me well alot<br>of humans) I let others decide,I'm not one to fight either but if I have an  
>enemy I will eliminate it I feed off of emotions negative ones, happy emotions<br>i really have no intrest in I can use them too but negative emotions make me  
>strong. Lately I've been thinking of giving up the demon life tho wonderful as<br>it is, I'm getting bored._

_Ja Mata Ne,you ask, Is Japanese for See you later. Lately I've taken an  
>intrest in learning some pharses of Japanese,Italian and Latin many find it<br>oudd but French and spanish are not my languages they don't really intrest me.  
>I'm completely in love with english though nothing beats this language (well<br>to me anyway) Have you tried the bands yet? Dance with the devil really does  
>suit you I can think of a few other songs too.<em>

_I find your name quite beautiful and Ironic Ciel-sama_

_after all Ceil does mean Heaven or the skys in french and yet you are bound to  
>earth and heaven for all eternity, as for your last name Phantomhive your<br>family weas like genertions of phantoms, always in the shawdows doing the  
>Queen's dirty work.( I hope i offend you not with this)<em>

_My question for today is this:_

_1) The fallen angel ash/angela has that thing been completely erased from  
>existance or was it sent to hell to be tortured and do you take part in the<br>tourturing of souls that were not devoured from time to time?_

_Gomen if you don't wanna answer, well Ja mata ne._

_Cha I meant bound to earth and hell sorry my foolish mistake never ever type  
>when lil sisters are near they make you lose your train of thought. <em>

Ah, that is fine then, I shall not inform her of this, correct? Well then it is good to meet another demon. I understand. How can you give up a demon life? Please, please, please elaborate! Good to know, perhaps I shall have Sebastian teach me Japanese some time. I unfortunately have not had the time yet, but I swear I shall as soon as I am free from dreaded idiotic school. Thank you, I thought it was a worthy song. I suppose it is a rather ironic name, but I shall bear it and stand for it for all of eternity. You do not offend me, but I would prefer if you did not classify me along with the queen. I cast off the title of her "Guard dog." I certainly hope that they were given a proper and malicious torture. No, I do not, I do not have the time and the reapers tend to get angry with demons for such activities. It is alright, I understood what you meant. I shall answer to anything you ask within reason.

_Claudia Dionzeros  
><em>

_Ciel,_

_2day, joining us, is my other OC, Lady Claudia Rosario Alicia Darius. I do not  
>exactly know why she asked me 2 include her, but I have a feeling that a<br>certain long haired butler of hers will b joining us soon.._

_Claudia: Would u quit talking n get on with it already? *annoyed*_

_Me: Oh shush, Claudia! Weren't u supposed 2 b busy at lessons?_

_Claudia: I'm free 2day. Will allowed me a free day._

_Me: Oh really.. *raises eyebrow*_

_Claudia: Shush it! Btw, nice 2 talk 2 u again, SHAWTY! HAHAHA!_

_Me: Claudia! U can't talk like that 2 an Earl, u noe that?_

_Claudia: Do I look like I care?_

_-Will appears suddenly-_

_Will: Lady Claudia Darius, aren't u supposed 2 b at ur study during this hr 4  
>ur lessons? *smiles threateningly*<em>

_Me: Claudia!_

_Claudia: Gulp! Erm, hi William. I - I just wanted 2 talk to Ciel so I..._

_Will: So u skipped ur lessons? Mr Jameson, ur Literature tutor has been  
>complaining about ur pitiful grades recently, so I would advise u 2 go 2 ur<br>study now 4 he seems rather angry._

_Claudia: But William!_

_Will: No buts. Go. Now._

_Claudia: *hangs head in defeat* Yes, William..._

_-Claudia leaves-_

_Will: My apologies, my Lord, Miss Dionzeros. I shall take my leave now.  
>*leaves*<em>

_Me: Seems like that girl was lying again... Anyways, I would like 2 ask u  
>something. Since, we both agree on how idiotic Alois is, why don't u suggest<br>some methods of torture I can put him through? I'm already thinking of asking  
>Jas 2 let Sheila appear again. After all, I love seeing him suffer!<em>

_As always,_

_Claudia Dionzeros ;D _

Alright, greeting Lady Claudia. You have a very interesting name. Oh good, another demon butler. Please tell me he isn't like Claude. That was a very interesting conversation and turn of events. However, I must admit it was slightly entertaining. Hmmm, how about we…Make him wear long pants, make him kill a bunch of spiders…in front of Claude, cut off his tongue, or make it so he can't use it, turn him in to a demon, and then kill him with Hannah's sword, Get Grell to make him watch his "dads" cinematic record or at least the parts he's in, Let me duel him while he's blindfolded and tied to a pole, steal his hat, give him to Ash and Angela, or their kids, etc. My list is much longer, I shall lot the rest with you later.

_Galywalker101_

_Galilea Estrada (GalyWalker101)_

_Hello Ciel its me...again._

_I have a question for you:_

_Can I be your human friend?_

_By the way, I would be full af bliss if you would let me kidnap your butler  
>some time...or at least tell me how to make a contract with a handsome demon<br>such as yours. (Damn...I sound perverse...) Anyways, I find your responses to these fan questions simply amusing, Ear  
>Phantomhive. I have a question for you...here it goes...WOULD YOU MARRY ME?<em>

_Just kidding! My real question is this: has there ever been a time where you  
>just wanted to glomp Sebastian?<em>

_How does it feel to be a teen demon?_

_Are Sebastian's sweets realy that intoxicating?_

_In a paragraph, would you describe how Alois is an anoying prick you would  
>want to kill, then bring back to life and kill again?<em>

_Is Earl Gray tea truly your favorite?_

_Isn't Earl Gray tea just fantasticly airomatic?_

_is there anyway I could visit yourr mansion?_

Hello, I have not heard from you before. Welcome. Of course you can, thank you. Sorry, I do not think that Sebastian would be happy with that. Under what circumstances are the basis of a contract. Your better then that horrid Viscount. Um, no? I am thirteen, you know… Oh good, you scared me for a minute there. Yes and no, he would probably kill me the second I did, unless I was in part of my true form with my cat ears and tail… (evil plotting of adorable kitty Ciel). I would rather not explain what it is like. It is a bit painful. Yes, they really are. I am pretty sure I already have, but I shall give you a summary of such…

Alois is an obnoxious rich boy who robbed me of everything I had or ever will have. He is violent, impulsive, rude, whiny, bipolar, stupid, and every other horrible trait a boy can have. However, I do understand his motives and reasons, and I have very partially forgiven him. But if I had the chance he would pay dearly.

Yes, it is my favorite, along with Darjeeling. Yes it is. Perhaps, email me and we shall see what we can arrange.

_Angelic yet Demonic_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_Cielll~_

_What I meant is! If you found Lizzie still alive and singing 'My Happy Ending'  
>by Avril Lavigne or singing 'Run Devil Run' by Ke$ha for you, What will you<br>do?_

_If you don't know the song then tell me so later I can write you the lyric._

_Hehehe... You're such a cutie in chapter 66_

_Sirencely_

_Your Friend, The Good And Evil Person._

_Angelic Yet Demonic_

_(PS : thank you for understanding!)_

I would still have to let her go and not tell her I exist, no matter the touching song she may be singing. It is not allowed for demons. However, I must say that such a sight would break my heart, or at least tear it up further then it already is. Thank you. Your welcome.

_Mavhe5_

_Dear Mister Phantomhive,_

_Hello! My name is Mav, pleased to make your aquaintence, kind sir. I hope all  
>is well. I shall tell you I do not much enjoy yaoi: thought I have nothing<br>against gays, I find it awkward to have such vivid thoughts about what goes on  
>behind closed doors. But yes anyways, questions!<em>

_1. Could we also, possibly, be... Friends? I do not have many, being a demon  
>also. That tends to scare humans away.<em>

_2. I actually have a ring just like yours. Odd. Even though that's not a  
>question...<em>

_3. Beside Sebastion's sweets, what is your favourite normal food?_

_4. How is middleschool for you? I assume not hard. I'm trapped in my second  
>year of highschool, you see, and it is a bother to already know the<br>material..._

_5. If Sebastian was human and you got to eat his soul, how do you imagine it  
>would taste? If it were possible, would you ever reverse your roles, him as<br>your master and you as the butler?_

_Thank you very muxch for reading and responding, kind sir. It is nice to speak  
>with a demon of your status.<em>

_Sincerely,_

_Mav_

_The one with an insatiable thirst for knowledge~!_

_[To the authoress: I must say, your Ciel is truly astonishing! You portray his  
>personality very nicely, if I may say so myself.]<em>

It is nice to meet you, though I would not call myself kind. That is good, I do not like it either. I finally found someone that shares my view and opinion, thank you. I would love to be your friend, and I understand completely how you feel. That is very interesting, that kind of gem does it have? Um, at the moment it is pasta. Any kind of pasta. It is boring, seeing as I have learned everything up to a college level from Sebastian. It is too easy. It is. I have no idea about Sebastian's past, but I assume that it would be quite delectable, after all he's been through. It would be an interesting switch, perhaps on his birthday. You are very welcome. Thank you for writing in.(**A.N: Thank you, I love all the nice AN's I am getting, you guys are all so nice. I try, so thanks!)**

_Roisalee Jones_

_Hey Ciel! ^^ What does my contract symbol look like? I can't see it because  
>it's on the back of my neck, haha. Also, can I try Italy's pizza? :D And<br>because we're in a contract, do you, um, serve me? (0_0)?_

_Your human friend and contractor,_

_Roisa _

Hello, I have not heard from you in a while, so how are you, my dear contractor? It looks similar to Sebastian's, but the star has a Black rose print on the inside, and it glows bright blue instead of purple. And instead of lines coming out around the outer circle there are rose vines with thorns. You may, but you will have to ask either himself or Lovino. I could if you so wished, for the requirements of our contract have not been stated yet. Would you like me to serve you? Or be your best friend for all of eternity? You decide what you wish.

_hellsinglover_

_That great also ask sebastIan if alucard did take my last cIgar can't seem to  
>find it oh seras might be pregnant heard it from alucard and seras say hello<em>

Alright, I shall ask, but I would ask your butler if he moved it while cleaning. Alucard is a very tricky vampire, I can tell. That is good news, I suppose tell them congratulations if it is true. Tell them I send my regards.

_Rosegurl1_

_Dear Ceil,_

_Alice: "It is nice to meet you. -bows- I agree with you about Grell. He is a  
>pain and always hitting on my boyfriend. -sigh- I am a rare but I don't mind<br>demons as long they keep to contacts. In one of visions I saw you as a dog but  
>it can change."<em>

_Me: "I like Grell but he can be over the top. Which storyline you like better  
>the manga or anime?"<em>

_Alice: "My Lady. Do you want them to vist?"_

_Me: "Of course. Send the invite."_

_Alice: "Yes, my Lady."_

_Master of heavenly maid,_

_Rosegurl1_

Indeed. I am glad. He is quite a bother. Would you like me to help you with that problem? Iassure you Grell won't bother any of us after Sebastian get's his revenge. That is good to know. That would be due to my cast off title of The Queen's Guard Dog. How can you like him? Both are equally accurate portrayals of my life. **(A.N: I suppose now would be a good time to say I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or any of the characters. I wish I did though. That would be awesome.) **I shall be awaiting your invitation and shall gladly accept, thank you.

_JezabelStrike_

_I don't you would have to worry about making me mad since after what can I do  
>against a demon. But then again I think you don't want to make me mad so you<br>won't have to be bothered with something so petty, am I right? That's good.  
>You know every time I get to the end of the chapter I see where you sign it, I<br>always think it says King of Dreams lol. I don't even know why, it was really  
>just a random thought. Here's a long list of questions (Ok here is where the<br>questions gets ridiculous)_

_First do you have any pets?_

_If you saw Alois what would you do? (I know he's dead)_

_What do you do in your spare time?_

_Does Sebastian still give you a bath?_

_If so why, aren't you old enough?_

_Can you jump as high as Sebastian?_

_Are you getting annoyed at these questions or are you merely indifferent?_

_When you get mad, does your eyebrow twitch?_

_Have you ever had a WTF moment?_

_How old are you?_

_My friend on FF told me to ask you these questions:_

_If you saw Grell and Sebastian kissing what would you do?_

_If you saw Sebastian naked what would you do? (Oh my goodness, these are  
>embarrassing. The things I do for her. She's lucky it's her special day)<em>

_If Grell managed to seduced Sebastian and you walked in on their (*cries* Why  
>would she make me ask this!)... activities what would you do?<em>

_Do you think Sebastian is hot?_

_Man is she obsessed with him. tell Sebastian to watch out... You as well...  
>You'll see why in a minute<em>

_Have you ever experimented with Sebastian?_

_Do you get jealous of Sebastian and his cats?_

_Have you ever fantasized about Sebastian? How about Will have you fantasied  
>about him?<em>

_If you turned into a girl would you let Sebastian have his way with you?_

_Ok I'm done... I have such a weird,sick, crazy friend. I am so mortified that  
>I asked you that. But she is reading over my shoulder. Sorry... This is her<br>doing I just want you to know I am not that weird. I think I going to have to  
>let her ask her question as well later on. Sorry and this time it is mandatory<br>for me to apologize. Now excuse me while I hang my head in shame with a bag  
>over my head... While I'm in the corner. :(<em>___  
><em>

That is good, and I apologize if I insulted you earlier. That is true, you can't. That is quite amusing, though it makes no sense for me to be called that. I only bring nightmares. No, but Sebastian has two cats. Punch him really hard, in my true form. Write this, read, draw, listen to music, private studies, demon business. Yes, because he is my butler and that is part of his job. I do not know, but I doubt it, I have not grown much. I do not mind. Um, no? Yes. Thirteen, or One hundred and thirty seven. Walk away and throw up somewhere. Walk away and pretend I didn't see, than apologize immensely if he saw me. Be scarred for life and have nightmares about it for weeks. I suppose he is handsome, but as a brother, not for myself *blushes these are really awkward questions*. Of course not, that would be a vulgar and improper thing to do. Never, except for when I am in my partial true form with my cat ears and tail, but he always ends up petting my ears anyways. Absolutely not. Why the hell would you ask that? No! *sigh* Just don't let her write that many bad things again please, I am not mad.

_Russian Runa_

_Dear Ciel,_

_Xerxes as been destroyed. Centuries ago. There are ruins left, but the kingdom  
>is no more. Forgive me. Im the only country with.a direct racial features of<br>xerxian. Gold eyes. I dye my hair chocolate. Brown to hide my blonde. Roots._

_Runa _

That is too bad, it sounded like a wonderful city. Perhaps I shall visit the ruins then. Why are you sorry, you did nothing wrong. I shall but for what reasons? That is interesting.

_Jasblue97_

_Jas: CIEL! You didnt bring me the Skittles I asked for!_

_Raven: Sorry about her, she's upset about her house arrest, plus, she just  
>really wanted Skittles.<em>

_Jas: And as you'll read in Half Blooded, you should be happy about the fact  
>that I called you a gold fish! I love gold fish! That's an honor coming from<br>me! The only thing better yuo can be called is a wolf or tiger! (They are my  
>favorite animals. Heh) Which reminds me, what is your favorite animal? I never<br>found out._

_Raven: Oh, and one more thing, what is your true demon form? I have no idea if  
>someone's asked this before, so, sorry if they have.<em>

_See you at our new school!_

_Jas and Rea. _

Fine, here, have some skittles *tosses huge bag of skittles over to you*. Happy? It is fine. I can tell. Yes, thank you for that "wonderful" compliment, it's not m fault I interpreted it the wrong way. My favorite animal is a black leopard, which is my true form, as well as Ravens. They have but I do not mind. Indeed, and be careful, I do not trust the students, or anyone there.

Your Demon and The King of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry if I missed any of your letters, my email is going to die. Again. Grrrr. Any ways, thanks and read on!**

_Hellsinglover_

_She in a bit of a rage u see my servant pissed her off calling her fat and  
>saying some unmetionable stuff so seras is pissed of and crying I can<br>understand but she said thank u for the reguards she also ask if it a. Boy  
>could she name it ciel<em>

Ah, I am sorry to hear that. I am sure you punished that servant properly. She is quite welcome, here, give her these black roses from my estate's garden, I am sure they will cheer her up, for they are quite beautiful this time of year. That is very kind of her. I am truly thankful. However, I believe that we have some business to discuss regarding the current Hellsing Organization and The Funtom Company's alliance.

_CartoonAnimeGoddess1995_

_Dear Ceil-sama,_

_Yes please do not inform my mistress of this if she ever gets around to  
>reveiwing this story I don't think she shall though (the Crazy Grell-loving<br>Maniac she is),plus she isn't into fanfiction much she has Facebook._

_Yes school is a horror I'm looking to go into collage now and I am so glad  
>those years of tourture are behind me...ugh just wait till I get my hand on<br>abomb the Principal's office is the first place of my old school to go! To me  
>the place I am currently furthering my education is much better than Secondary<br>school (High School were you live I presume?)._

_I shan't associate you with the Queen anymore, the current Queen , Elizabeth  
>2nd is visiting my island today is her last day i think I'm no fan of any of<br>the royal family my self but my country is loyal to them oh well._

_Giving up a demon life is hard but everything does have a reverse role, a  
>consequence or reward and a balance. There are many theories as to how a demon<br>may become Human, Such as drinking the blood of a willing half angel or  
>abstaining from doing sins and demonic activities to gain a soul and then you<br>must accept God and his son._

_And my question for today is:_

_Question what eye is your mark on i easily forget and the always switch the  
>eye.<em>

Alright, I shall not. That is good to know, wait, what was that about Grell? It truly is. You are lucky, you can go to college. I am too youthful. The oldest I could pass as is about fourteen. I am stuck in this same useless grade over and over again. Sadly I am no longer in London, or Europe for that matter, so it is called High School here. Thank you, though it is less about the current Queen, than Queen Victoria herself. Thank you, although I doubt that that shall happen for me for quite some time, I fear a human life is beyond me now. The contract is on my right eye.

_Russian Runa_

_Dearest Ciel,_

_Xerxes. Is not a city but.a country. I blamed "father" for destroying.  
>damn abomination. .silver tongue. Just so live outside<br>of a flask._

_Anyway, I bought a made by company. It is very cute.  
>Ciel, why did the Phantomhive. Estate desroyed?<em>

_I was there recently. And it was like the palace in Xerxes._

_From Amestris, with love,_

_Runa_

_( ciel-chan, just wanna say hi and good luck in the masquerade )_

Then it must have been a magnificent country. Your father sounds like a horrible man, I am sorry. Imprisonment has strange effects on mortals indeed. Oh, thank you, I hope that you enjoy it. The estate was destroyed the first time by orders from Queen Victoria to kill my parents, her idea of a reward. The second time was be an angel of massacre and his demon hound. I can imagine it would be, the only thing remaining there is a nightmare of what used to be and what went on in those empty halls. Thank you.

_GalyWalker101_

_Madame Galilea Estrada_

_Hello Earl Phantomhive!_

_How have you been? Probably super busy! Anyway I have something to share. I  
>have been exepted to my school's varsity orchestra! I play the flute and I<br>play amasingly if I do say so myself. Now they want me to learn how to play  
>Violin now...damn.<em>

_My question for you today, my friend, is have you ever heard of the Harry  
>Potter books? And if you have, what are your thoughts and feelings toward it?<em>

_Yours truly_

_Galilea =)_

I have been fine, or as much as a demon can be. I have been busy, but not extremely. Alright, go on. That is wonderful, congratulations. Perhaps you could play for me sometime. I could teach you violin, if you wished. Yes, I have, they were very entertaining stories, I suppose.

_JezabelStrike_

_Pheww! You know I got a bit confuse but then I had a eureka moment. Anyway my  
>friend is no where near me so I am free to do what I want and ask what I want.<br>Here are my questions... I have none. Let me think... You know what I got one.  
>It just came to me when I was reading what Sebastian wrote or typed. Have you<br>ever been scared of Sebastian? Do you still eat as many sweets as you did  
>before? Back in the day and I mean way back in the day when you were human,<br>how is it that you ate sweets like everyday but never gained weight? In fact  
>you were so small, you reminded me of a bird. Hehe don't be offended. Now that<br>you're a... cat demon, I guess you make me see more qualities that you had  
>that reminded me of a cat. It's quite ironic that you're a cat(Man can someone<br>give me a correct name or something. It makes me feel like I'm offending you)  
>since you were allergic to them. Oh yeah is the undertaker still alive? I mean<br>he must be ancient already, I mean what he's hitting 500 or something? I am  
>laughing at how dumb my question but still he must be really old. Damn I just<br>thought about something else, if the Undertaker is old I can't even imagine  
>how Sebastian is.*Whistles* Man that must... Never mind I better stop while<br>I'm ahead... You know what I don't care if you get mad that I am insulting him  
>but I got to finish this. He must decrepit. Ok. That is the last time I insult<br>him or anyone else like this on purpose unless it's Grell. I just remember in  
>the OVA of Kuroshitsuji when they had a play(I guess you had a play) when<br>Sebastian and you were acting and a little kid called him and old man and he  
>was offended, it was so funny seeing his expression. If you haven't watch it,<br>I recommend you do. But really he must be really old... Oh shizz I did it  
>again. Sorry, but it's not like he look his age. Wow you know for a human 100<br>something is not that old. So I don't think you're old... Ok I don't think  
>you're that old. Man but you're getting there Grandpa... I'm sorry, I am very<br>sleepy, this has happen before so I should know better than to type when I'm  
>this sleepy. I start talking a bunch of nonsense. But please response even if<br>I was not this tired I would still like to see what you think, I'm using this  
>advantage while I can because I would never be this bold when I'm wide awake<br>and insult anyone like this... Except Grell._

I am sorry for confusing you so. That is good, thank you. No, I have not. I have been impressed by him, but never truly scared. I still do enjoy sweets, but not quite as many as I used to. I honestly have no idea. I am not offended. (NekoJinx, black leopard, shadow leopard, nighmare panther) Yes, he is still alive, he is an immortal Grim Reaper, you know. Sebastian was there at the beginning of time, when demons ruled the world. I am not mad, but you should be cautious if I were to be. That was quite funny. It's fine. I am One hundred and thirty seven, or thirteen, therefore I am not that old to you? Where do you come up with this? Watch yourself. You should go to sleep soon. Indeed. Perhaps you would like to help me plan our revenge on that bloody red reaper.

_Claudia Dionzeros_

_Hey Ciel!_

_Ok, I m totally going 2 crazy 4 a while here so please ignore me while I yell  
>at a certain OC of mine. CLAUDIA DARIUS WAT THE HECK R U DOING UNDER MY DESK?<em>

_Claudia: Shush! I'm trying 2 hide from Will here!_

_Me: 4 wad? Wait, dun answer that. Lemme guess, u skipped ur lessons again?_

_Claudia: *hisses under breath* I dun nd 2 learn about Astronomy at all so why  
>does Will still keep insisting in making me attend old Moyashi's(bean sprout<br>in Japanese) class?_

_Me: Hey! Why r u calling- Oh s***. *goes pale*_

_Claudia: Wad's wrong? Hey baka(idiot in Japanese) why the silence? *peeks from  
>under desk* Yelp!<em>

_William: *pulls Claudia out from under desk* Lady Claudia Rosario Alicia  
>Darius, I believe I told you that you aren't allowed to skip your lessons,<br>isn't that right?_

_Claudia n me: We're doomed._

_Claudia: I-I can explain..._

_William: *raises eyebrow* Really?_

_Claudia: Ya! I wasn't skipping lessons! I was just... just practising my  
>Japanese with Miss Dionzeros!<em>

_Me: Actually, more like calling me n her teacher bean sprout n idiot in  
>Japanese.<em>

_Claudia: *glares at me* U're so dead..._

_William: A lady does not threaten others or insult their elders. Instead, they  
>should be demure n well-behaved. Therefore, ur punishment will be to write an<br>1 page essay about the importance of attending lessons._

_Claudia: WAD! NO FAIR!_

_William: The world isn't fair most of the time. As the Queen's Rose, u're  
>supposed 2 know it well. Now let's go. *leaves with Claudia*<em>

_Me: Idiot OC... Anyways, FYI, William isn't a demon. He's just a very special  
>human. I suppose u can say he's something like Finny, except much more mature.<br>Will's based on the William in Crimson Shell(Awesome manga! U should read!) N  
>he's very loyal 2 Claudia cos she saved his life a few years back so he's<br>never left her since... Since I'm getting the feeling I'm babbling, I'll just  
>sign off here.<em>

_As always,_

_Claudia Dionzeros_

_Clauida Darius: I'M NOT WRITING A STUPID ESSAY!_

Alright, as I said before, go right ahead. I shall listen intently. He reminds me of a Grim Reaper I once knew, do you by any chance know this William's last name? I shall read it, thank you. That is very interesting. Do not concern yourself. You are free to speak as much as you want. I would write the essay if I were you, before something bad comes to pass.

_Madam Grell_

_"Dearest" Ciel,_

_Exactly what kind of revenge are you planning? Some of your comments are  
>rather distressing...<em>

_Humph. Anyways, more questions!_

_First, do you miss Lizzie? Second, honest opinion- How did the Cheshire Cat  
>style suit me? I need more feedback on it~! And third, what video games have<br>caught your interest?_

_Sincerely~_

_Grell Sutcliff_

You do not need to know, at least not yet *evil grin*. I am glad, they should be. Have you been enjoying the nightmares I sent you? Yes, I do miss her. I suppose it was alright, better than your usual clothing choice. I do not have time for such wastes of time. I am far too busy.

_Angelic yet Demonic_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_So you love Lizzie? Or you love her as your sister?_

_Hmm... By the way! What's your favourite sweet? And-(suddenly faints)_

_Yay! We're got split again! Hi there Ciel! It's the immature me!_

_Do you like strawberry? Caramel? Chocolate? Honey? Oh and do you like-  
>(suddenly faints)<em>

_Apology... Hi again Ciel, it's me the mature side, has our owner been  
>troubling you? She have a little problem right now and that causes us to split<br>(sigh)_

_I must say it's nice to see you again and did you enjoy the cookies I gave you  
>the other day? I i hope you do.<em>

_That's enough for us now._

_Sirencely_

_Angelic Yet Demonic _

I do not think I can say I loved her, but I did care about her greatly. Yes, like a sister. I suppose anything by Sebastian is good. Chocolate is one of my favorites, though. Oh good, hello again. Chocolate, as I said before. Hello…again? That is fine, I hope that she will be alright. I did, thank you. They were quite delicious.

_Rosegurl1_

_Dear Ceil,_

_Alice:"Will that would be true if you cast aside the role. But you butler is  
>still a raven.I would be willing to help to put that red in his place. Also<br>not to mess with my William."_

_Me: "I like him because he is over the top. He is a bigger fan girl than me.  
>Plus I known a few people like that. Your invites is in the mail."<em>

_Alice: "Do you watch movies? If so what types do you like?"_

_Master of Heavenly Maid,_

_Rosegurl1_

Indeed. Thank you, the more he shall pay. You may do whatever you want with Grell as soon as I am done. I suppose that that is understandable. Thank you, I shall wait intently for its arrival. I do not have the time to watch many, so I can not answer that question directly. I am sorry.

_Roisalee Jones_

_Oh, I've been doing pretty well, except for having my wisdom teeth removed. I  
>look kind of like a chipmunk now though ^^' Oh, that sounds pretty! I'll<br>have to draw it sometime. And um, terms for the contract? I'd like to be  
>best friends forever as terms for the contract! I'd also like to room with<br>you at your mansion (is that too much to ask?) Oh, and I'm making you a  
>belated Valentine's day comic on Deviantart! The first page is up already,<br>I'd be really happy if you'd look at it!_

U am glad that you are alright, and I am sorry about your teeth. I am glad, it is a fitting demon insignia, indeed. That sounds wonderful, my dear best friend. That can be arranged, do you have a preference as to where, and the furniture? You may have whatever you wish in it. Thank you, I shall look in to it as soon as I am done. Have a nice evening, my lady.

_jasblue97_

_Jas: Almost forgot to ask, have you still been reading Truth or Dare? Just  
>wondering, seeing as how I havent seen you reviewing for the past couple<br>chapters._

_Raven: Oh, and I need to ask, would you like to help me kill some bastards  
>that made Jasmine cry?<em>

_Jas: I didnt cry!_

_Raven: Yes, you did, and as your friends, it's our job to make sure taht they  
>pay for it.<em>

_Jas: *sigh* Fine, do whatever the hell you want than. *emo corner*_

_Raven: AW! DAMN IT! I made it worse, please help Ciel!_

I have been, but I have been quite busy, I shall try to write in as soon as I have time. **(A.N: sorry guys, I've been busy with school and stuff, but I'll try to over the weekend.) **I shall be glad to help, any ideas as to how? It is our job, but I believe you if you say you didn't cry, it is of no matter to me, anyway, they shall still pay dearly. Please od not be upset, here, have some skittles *gives you world's biggest bad of skittles freaking ever!*.

_Maximum Phantomhive_

_:( you didn't do my question :( well here they are:_

_Dear Young Earl,_

_I love your explanation for your love for Sebastian._

_I can't believe you! You forgot your second oldest cousin? Not very Earl like.  
>Eh... Can't be helped. I'm only here because the same reason as you: I have a<br>dem-_

_Alice: M' Lady! Shhh... What if he doesn't-_

_Me: Don't worry, Alice! He has Sebastian. He's a demon too._

_Alice: *walks away*_

_Me: ok...? Well... Heres a question: Do you know how to cook?_

_What's your favorite letter? What's your true feelings towards Mey-Rin, Finny,  
>Bardroy, and Tanaka?<em>

_-Your cousin, Maximum Phantomhive_

**Sorry my email is a butt and won't load all my emails, I feel really bad now. This happened before though, so your not the only one, which means I might have to go get my email fixed. Grrrrr….**

Thank you, I tried very hard. I am sorry, but I have never met you before, unless for when we were both very little. Are you a demon? Not only do I have a demon, I am one. I have been taught culinary arts by Sebastian, so yes. My favorite letter? Probable Z. She was but a maid, and a poor one at that, but I suppose I miss her, a tiny bit. She was like an Aunt to me, sort of. The same for the rest, but as Uncles, or cousins, I am not quite sure.

_Jasblue97_

_Jas: THANK YOU! You are now a little brother to me again! *takes __skittles__*_

_Raven: *sigh* Jasmine's had a pretty bad day, so, forgive her egarness for  
>soemthing as small as skittles. But, that's neither here, nor there. We got up<br>the next chapter for both the stories, so, please read, word of warning  
>though, there will be talent show at school. But, you'll find out eventually.<em>

_Jas: I thought Raven's true form was a wolf._

_Raven: It is, although, I do like black panthers, beautiful animals, if i may  
>say so.<em>

_Jas: Thanks for the skittles Ciel!_

_Wish us luck at the talent show._

_Jas and Rea._

You are welcome. Um, thanks? I can tell, I am glad that these cheered her up. That is good, I have been reading them. I know, you two did very well. Congratulations. It is, I was referring to Sebastian's true form *blush*. Thank you. I think that it is a wonderful form as well. Your very welcome.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi! I'M SO HYPER! I'M AT MY FRIEND'S HOUSE AND STUFF SO ENJOY AND PEACE OUT!you lost the game….. I am so evil.**

_Wingless3Angel_

_Dear Ciel,_

_Yeah, I don't really like the song. I don't wear glasses but I might need  
>them. Well, I'm not the best at writing and I haven't updated it in forever. I<br>can see how that would make you dislike her. What's your favorite type of  
>dessert? I'll munch on anything sugary &amp; delicious, but my favorite I think<br>would be arroz con leche. I have a bad sweet tooth and my mom basically has to  
>hide the goodies she brings home , now I want something sweet. Well, I'm<br>gonna go tear through the kitchen ~desu!~_

_Sweet addict, _

_J_

I agree. That is very interesting. No one is perfect, perhaps I shall read one of your stories one day. Thank you. I suppose anything chocolate. Me too. I have never tried that before, I shall consider having Sebastian make it for me once his hand heals. Good luck with that. Enjoy yourself.

Angelic yet Demonic

_ Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_I'm so sorry about them! Why did I let them get to split again? What did they  
>said at you? I hope it's nothing embarrassed!<br>Uhhh... By the way~  
>Ciel! Can you change your appereance using magic?<br>That's from me! See you soon ^^  
>Sirencely<em>

_Your Friend, The Good And Evil Person._

_Angelic Yet Demonic  
>(to the Authoress : I have to say this again! I love your Ciel! His<br>outstandingly attitude are sweet ^^ and I'm impressed at you) _

It is no matter, they said nothing to offend me I assure you. Do not worry yourself. I can, but it is very tiring, so I usually have to sleep for a few days or consume multiple souls to keep up the glamour for a week or so. (**A.N: Thank you, I try really hard, flattery get's you everywhere!)**

_Rosegurl1_

_Dear Ceil,_

_Me: "That is alright. Please don't talk about Grell to Alice is livid with  
>him. He called her overrated and William is not hers. -sigh- I barely stop her<br>from doing her worst on him."  
>Nickoi: "Alice didn't look to please with the reaper. I hope that he go after<br>me. -sigh-"  
>Me: "I hope that he don't because you girl will rip him a new one. This is my<br>oc vampire prince with long black hair. Do you miss Prince Soma?"  
>Master and friend to all,<em>

_Rosegurl1_

I'm glad. I shall not, he annoys me as well. He sliced my butler's hand, and stalks him profusely. You are free, as I am sure I have said before, to assist me in my revenge on this certain grim reaper. Ah, another vampire, nice to meet you. Not particularly, he was rather obnoxious. I suppose he was a valuable allt at one point or another.

_Russian Runa_

_Dearest Ciel,_

_We countries don't . "father" is the name of the homunculus.  
>Although that's what envy calls him. I just call him the abomination.<em>

_That is so sad*hugs him and cries* no wonder all of this happens to you.I am  
>truly sorry. I truly do feel your pain.<em>

_From Amestris, with love_

_Runa _

That is also very interesting, I actually never knew that. That is a fitting title, I assume. Thank you for feeling so, but I do not need pity, do not be sorry. You do?

_HellsingLover_

_Ok she loved the roses turns out____it is a boy and she's excited she also found  
>my last cigar and gave it back. But can u plz send those forms<em>

I am glad. They are my favorite flowers. Really? Tell her congratulations. That is good. I shall send you them immediately, and then we can begin to plan our companies' progress.

_Galywalker101_

_Madame Galilea_

_Hi hi hi Earl Phantomhive! Guess what? It's my birthday! I turn 17 and I feel  
>like I can do anything and everything.<em>

_Anyways, I am writing to tell you how FLIPPING GREAT your questionare is  
>going. I bet you never thought you would have so many fans, huh? I hope that<br>you are succesful. My best regards to you, my lord. Plus...thanks to  
>your kind encouragement, I have learned how to play 'london bridge is falling<br>down' on violin._

_Once again, I wish you the best. Say hello to Sebastian for me and that,  
>because of me, he has three new fans. (You have four new fans. ...sorry if<br>that bothers you in any way or form)_

_-Galilea_

Happy birthday! I shall never turn seventeen, but congratulations to you! Thank you, I have been trying very hard indeed. I must admit I truly did not. I am thank you. You are very welcome. That is…um… wonderful, but please do not end up like a Mr. Drocell Cainz. Thank you, I shall. That is good, I shall inform him. It does not.

_Claudia Dionzeros_

_Hey Ciel!_

_In response 2 ur last question, William's full name is William de Sentis. It's  
>a mix of Italian and Latin. 'De' means 'the' in Italian, Sentis being thorn in<br>Latin. If u're wondering about why his name is so strange like that, that's  
>bcos, since Claudia is the Queen's Rose, she needs her Thorn to protect her,<br>dun u think so? Therefore William the Thorn defends her from those with evil  
>intentions.<em>

_Will: *suddenly appears* Miss Dionzeros, I was wondering if u have seen Lady  
>Claudia.<em>

_Me: Nope. Why?_

_Will: I was going to bring her lunch 2 her room but instead I found it in a  
>mess. Therefore, I was wondering if you have seen her...<em>

_Me: Could she be at the Black Rose Club? After all, she loves 2 sneak off to  
>go clubbing there.<em>

_Will: *shakes head* I've already asked Jade (his friend n fellow colleague)  
>and she said she has not appeared there. Rouge (ur fellow rival in the<br>Underworld in the new story I'm posting sometime soon) has also denied seeing  
>her.<em>

_SLAM_

_Claudia: *appears with ripped clothing n also looking mad* Idiotic  
>kidnappers... They should noe better than interfere with ME, the Queen's Rose!<br>Hmph!_

_Will: *concerned* What's wrong, Milady?_

_Me: *confused* Yea, Dia. Wad do u mean by kidnappers?_

_Claudia: Some idiots grabbed me from my room, but after a little compulsion  
>and some cuts and shooting, they decided to release me. *smug*<em>

_Me: *wary* Wad do u mean by compulsion?_

_Will: I think I know. U messed with their minds again, didn't u?_

_Me: *mutters* Remind me never to get her mad... Anyway, just to clear up a few  
>matters, Claudia has a mind reading ability and can manipulate the weak willed<br>with her mind 2. In fact, I think that she may be able 2 manipulate u n  
>Sebastian as well, though not so well...<em>

_With a wary mind,_

_Claudia Dionzeros_

That name sounds familiar, or at least similar to one I have heard before…you are certain your butler has no connection to the grim reaper William T. Spears? She is an asset to the Queen as well? Please tell me she does not still stand by the Queen after all she has done. Remind me to never upset Lady Claudia…

_Madame Grell _

_"Dearest" Ciel,_

_You mean the really weird dream about people dressed up as pickles? Um, well  
>it was interesting, I suppose. One of the more disturbing dreams I've had for<br>sure. Not exactly conventional, though._

_I only have one question today- Do you remember that killing a divine being  
>has drastic consequences? I don't bring this up for any particular reason, of<br>course! *nervous laugh* ha...ha... Um, anyway~_

_Sincerely~_

_Mrs. Grell Sutcliff_

_P.S._

_I may not review for a while, as I suddenly remembered I had a vacation very  
>far away that I really ought not to miss and there is no Internet access<br>there! Haha, isn't that too bad? Nicest place too. On a nice little island in  
>the middle of a lake of Holy water. Not like you would be interested, right?<br>Haha..._

No, perhaps you have not received my nightmares yet, but you shall… You have very messed up dreams, either way. I am a divine being myself, and I am sure that William will not mind having you out of his hair, he may even assist me. Of course not, this obviously has nothing to do with my plans of revenge for you *sarcasm*. First off we all know that the Dispatch organization does not allow vacations. Secondly, I am not affected at all by holy water, as I was pure before I was a demon, and remain so. You have no escape Grell Sutcliff….

_Roisalee Jones_

_The symbol is fitting? I learned blue roses are a rarity, as they do not  
>occur in nature, and represent the desirable and unattainable, but I can't<br>quite figure out how it relates to the contract... ^^ Care to explain? Oh,  
>and I'll draw what the room will look like! Do you still occupy your study<br>most often? If you do, I'd like my room next to it, please(that way I can  
>reach you more quickly if there's trouble). ^^ Oh, and thank you for the<br>comment on the comic! There will be more to come soon, I assure you!_

_Your human friend and contractor,_

_Roisa_

It is, the details as to why shall be only revealed by time, but if you wish to learn some what, I suggest that you look in to the meanings of black roses and their thorns. I shall look forward to your plans. I do, and you are welcome to have your room next to it. You are welcome. I shall look forward to them.

_JezabelStrike_

_It's ok and really, you have been impressed by Sebastian? Was that before or  
>after you changed into a demon?<br>I know Undertaker is a immortal Grim Reaper but accidents can happen you know.  
>Man that must of been millions of year! Is Sebastian really the powerful, I<br>mean there must have been other demons stronger than him.  
>Anyway I know I should be cautious, I'm not stupid. And I know you didn't say<br>that, I'm just sayin.  
>And no because when yo think about it from my perspective, I know you're a<br>demon so in my head that is young for demons. Though I may not be a demon(For  
>all you know) you're still pretty young.<br>I don't even know where I come up with this, it just pops in my head.  
>And I'm feeling playful today so here is where I put in my smart ass comments.<br>So I can't really watch myself unless I have a mirror or I record myself on  
>camera.<br>Sorry the pun was just there hanging in front of me, figuratively speaking, so  
>I just had to grasp it. I did and I am feeling good and playful(As I said<br>above) I would love to, I just just got to have to turn on my vindictive and  
>sadistic nature and boom he will be in serious pain.<br>Oh yeah just so you know I hope you don't take offense from what I said above.  
>I just said it with mirth also I was feeling mischievous, that's when people<br>really have to watch out._

I have, why? Yes, and now as a demon. That is true, but it is nearly impossible to kill a reaper, though I have been looking in to that *evil glare at Grell*. Yes, he is. There are only a few, myself being one of them. I am glad, and I did not mean to say that you were stupid, quite the contrary. I see, though One hundred and thirty seven is not thst young, even for a demon, but most are older than myself. Ah. I do not mind, but please try to use slightly fairer language (**A.N: My mom said she might have my language arts teacher read these for extra credit to my grade, so… I am so dead, and I already have an awesome grade. Stupid parents!) **It is alright. Alright, welcome to our revenge team. You are welcome to be as malicious as you wish. I do not, as I said before, I do not take offense easily. Do not worry.

_Maximum Phantomhive_

_Dear Ciel,_

_We did only meet once. You are a demon? See Ace? No one tells me anything  
>these days!<em>

_Alice: She's hyper right now. And is probably having Mutiple personality  
>disorder so I'll just do the rest of this review. She is a demon, gloriouse<br>day *sarcasm* now I must stay with her until the end of time or until a damn  
>reaper comes and kill her. She is part reaper.<em>

_Anyways, young Earl, I have a few questions of my own:_

_Have you ever read any books? If so which one was your favorite?_

_Can you see through the eye with your contract?_

_Why doesn't your demon update as regularly as you?_

_Do you continue to take violin lessons? How are they? Don't you just wish to  
>take the bow and stab Sebastian with it? Can I?<em>

_Me: Heehee Undertaker wants to know if the Young Earl would like to have a  
>coffin fit by today or tommorow?<em>

_Alice: Stop talking to undertaker! Must leave. Deep apologies, Earl  
>Phantomhive.<em>

_Me: Heehee. Undertaker forgot to put his pink and black book mark in one of  
>the records he was reading. . . Heehee<em>

_(For Author: please read my fan fiction! It would mean so much to me! Thank  
>you!)<em>

I expected as much. You really didn't know? That is alright. Most people have that. Ah, another demon, good to know. His hand was injured by Grell, and is not allowed to use it until it heals. (She cut herself with scissors.) That is very interesting, part reaper? Of course I have read books, my current favorite is The Eragon Series. I can, but I prefer to keep it hidden. I do, and I must say I can play very well. No I do not, and no, you may definitely not. I am sorry, but I am busy. No matter, tell him I said hello. I shall.

_Jasblue97_

_Raven: Well, let's see, since the bastard made Jasmine cry but photo copying  
>her story, and sending it school wide, I say we do something that will make<br>them cry._

_Jas: *sigh* Normally, I'd have no problem with people reading my stories, but,  
>the people at my current school, are very rude. They got my email adress, and<br>wouldnt stop sending in horrible review. It took a blow to my already somewhat  
>low self esteem.<em>

_Raven: That's why we'll make them pay, Jas. No need to worry._

_Jas: *Sigh* We're working on the next chapter for Half Blooded, so, you should  
>look at it soon. Either way, thanks again for the skittles! I hope you have a<br>nice weekened!_

_Thanks for everying!_

_Jas and Rea. _

I agree, any ideas as to what? I am sorry, they do not sound very nice, you should transfer to my school. We shall Jas. I have read it and finished the story, it was very good. I shall be awaiting the sequel. Your welcome, I am glad that you enjoyed them. You as well. Indeed.

Your Demon and The King of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't get a chapter up last night, I was unable to get to the computer, mom… Anyway, I am working on new stories with Sebastian, Roisa, and Grell, so please read them when I get them up, which may or may not be in the near future. Cousin, if your still reading this, I would prefer it if you didn't tell mom and dad I snuck down and wrote this and stuff, and about the content of my writing, you know, since you're my favorite relative and all (suck up, aren't I…, but he is my favorite. Any guesses as to who he is, still? You guys didn't even try. People I told, no telling!). I have the urge to just continuously rant to you guys tonight, I wonder if anyone actually reads these, or just skips to their letters like most people do. I feel loved… **

_CartoonAnimeGoddess1995_

_Dear Ciel-Sama,_

_Sigh my lil sister is at home and the computer's playing the fool why is life  
>so damned unfair...oh wait cause life is a witch that's why.<em>

_Oh That stuff about Grell,Yes my Mistress is a Grell Loving fan if we were  
>into Yaoi (which i do read but only cause i like reading not Yaoi itself)<br>She'd favour GrellxSebastian (SHUDDER!).Sigh my fears were correct she is a  
>Reaper...I serve a Shinigami,I feel lower than low but i do adore my Mistress<br>so leashed i will stay._

_I was reading through some of the reveiws and I had this odd sense of Dejavu,  
>I mean You didn't seem to be bothered by it but I am! do people people not<br>take the time to read other reviews but their own I'm pretty sure i had asked  
>that same exact question about Hannah...anyway um I'm in a pretty depressive<br>state today at least I had tons of chocolate: an Oh henery,M&M's and a Kit-kat  
>I wanted a cadbury too but i had not enough money and the price had gone up.<br>Damn you ressesion,Damn you!_

_Anyway My question for today is:_

_1.) Where was that place you and sebatian were in, at the end of the second  
>season of the anime with all those Beautiful roses, were sebastian had looked<br>like someone just told him every cat in the world had died? (sorry this  
>question is so lame but i'm too depressed to ask anything else.)<em>

_Join the dark side we have Cookies! Join the Light we have Waffles! NO! Join  
>Insanity we have CHOCOLATE!<em>

_Ja Mata Ne._

I am sorry for you, that sounds awful. The world all makes sense now… I told you to look in to it! I am so terribly sorry for you to have to serve a grim reaper, although they're not all bad, one of my best friends is a reaper, next to Roisa and everyone else. *shudder* I. Hate. Yaoi! Indeed, that is amusing, I find myself reading them through again and again quite often. I too have had chocolate today, though I'm sure not as much as you. We were traveling through limbo, a demon shadow ortal, to reach a new place away from London. It was truly beautiful. Cookies? Waffles? Chocolate? Well how's this? Join the demon side, we have Sebastian. I beat you all.

_SebastianMichaelisluvr1_

_(Hey, it wasnt your fault I know. But you skipped what I said before so...  
>yeah. I'll just paste what I posted before if you dont mind!)<br>*Facepalms myself* I was stereotyping demons, huh. Sorry I wasnt really  
>thinking much what with my craving of cookies... trust me I know all about<br>demons. I mean, I've watched every single Black butler, Black butler 2, and  
>every ova there was twice now. Well, actaully the only ova I watched twice was<br>His Butler, performer, and Ciel in Wonderland part 1. I watch one ova each  
>day. Anyhow, I did my research, and I do believe I am a half demon. Please, do<br>tell me what hell is like. Is it as bad as people make it out to be? Or is the  
>parts they talked about only sectioned off for lost souls? Well aside from<br>that, I apologize sincerely. I forgot Sebastian was hurt by the damn red  
>shinigami. I will help with a little pay back... heheheh. *Stalks Grell so he<br>dosent leave my vision* Ahee. Anyways, may I also help you plot your revenge  
>on Alois? Winey little brat. I do understand his intention fully however for<br>killing you that shall not be forgiven. I hate all of the Trancy servants  
>(excluding Canterbury, Thomas, and Timber.) Specifically I have a little hate<br>place in my heart for that pedo butler of his, Claude. He kissed your foot.  
>Wtf is that. I'm glad you kicked him, I would've done the same. Stupid<br>pedophile.  
>Also, my friend hidansamalover wants to say somthing to you!<br>_

_Hidansamalover: I LOVE KAKUHIDA_

_Me: *Sigh* I am quite aware of that. She is obsessed with yaoi. Any kind.  
>Specifically from Naruto and Black butler. (I know, its disturbing. Yaoi. And<br>I hate Naruto too, so yeah.)  
>I like very soft yaoi. But if its anymore than a hug or kiss on the cheek,<br>count me out. Hidansamalover, on the other hand, is my complete opposite.  
>She'll read any Naruto yaoi fanfic or doushinji there is. But do please<br>forgive her, her intentions arent bad. Not towards you specifically. Also, a Ciel cookie? For me! Oh you would be my best friend! But you dont have to  
>waste your time doing that for a person like me. Even if we are friends I'm<br>sure you have more noble things to do verses making cookies for obsessed fans.  
>Also I finally caught up to this chapter so I wont have to skip anymore. I<br>will wait patiently for your next post, my dear Ciel! And if you see Grell, do  
>tell me. I will be waiting for you and Sebastian so we can plan our revenge on<br>him.  
>(Ok that was my original message)<br>Ok now what I have to say, is... um... D: I forgot! Oh my now I feel like an  
>idiot. Also, its not that I hate Grell. Do I dislike him at times? Oh hell<br>yeah. Do I hate what he did to Sebastian? Definently. And that wont be  
>forgiven. So on deviantart my little quote from Grell, yeah. Its the only<br>important thing that he ever said that meant somthing to me. So I thought I  
>would cherish it! And, therefore, I did. And I slept over my friends house. My<br>friend Sierra and Jade are identical twins, but they have totally different  
>personailties. They have one thing in common, they love you and Sebastian! And<br>they wish they could talk to you but I'm no longer at there house. So I wanted  
>to tell you from them what they texted me exactly what to say (Also they didnt<br>watch Black butler 2 so please refrain from mentioning anything about a  
>specific form that you take...) Ok here it is;<br>Sierra and Jade: Hello lord Ciel! Oh my god we love you! And your totally hot  
>butler Sebastian. And we heard what that meanie Grell did to poor Sebby's<br>hand! Dont worry, 'SebastianMichaelisluvr1', well help you plot revenge. She  
>is quite demonic herself. But we still love her anyways cause she's both of<br>our best friends. There's so many questions we want to ask but we dont have a  
>fanfiction account so yeah. Um... we have a deviantart account we just made an<br>we'll have SebbyMluvr1 tell you the account name sometime, ok? Alright, we  
>love you! Bye! ~S &amp; J<br>Me: Alright. Well until your next post, my oh so charming little demon!  
>~SebastianMichaelisluvr1<br>(P.S. Tell Sebastian to get well! And I cant wait to see what the cookie  
>tastes like! I hope it has chocolate! :P) <em>

**(Thanks sorry! GRRRRRRR stupid email. And sorry I left out that part, I haven't exactly been awake for the last week or so…)**__

Ah, I am glad you know demons, and I do not count that as stereo typing. Lovino on the other hand is a walking stereo type. That is very interesting, may I refer you to speaking with Raven, another half demon? There are two parts of hell: the side where humans are punished for all of eternity, and the side where demons live. The demon side is very beautiful and hellish at the same time. It is basically heaven for a demon in hell. I am glad that you will assist me in our revenge. Oh and Grell, that makes forty three beings, human and other wise, on my side to get our revenge on you. *purrrrr… (you guys won't get this until later, Madam Grell and I have something planned.) Sebastian is still petting him!* I would plan revenge for Alois, but he's dead. I despise Claude with all of my heart! Please don't remind me of that *shudder* horrid kiss. Sebastian: MY BOCCHAN! *he still won't let Ciel go. Poor poor adorable kitty Ciel* Nice to meet you. How the heck can you like yaoi! Some people… Ah, nice to meet you two as well. Um, what was that about my butler? Thank you. Forty five *evil grin!Meow!* (ie sucks for you Grell! Mwahahahaha!). I have a deviantart as well, it is the same name as this account. Please do tell me your account name. Here is your cooki.*hands you the world's most delicious looking cookie ever, as in better than Sebastian's!*

_Wingless3Angel_

_Dear Ciel-chan,_

_Yeah, I suppose nobody is perfect but imperfections are what make people  
>unique. I'm depriving myself of sweets for a while for my own healthy lol. So<br>instead of eating goodies I've actually started going walking with my mother  
>in the afternoon. Unfortunately, today while we were sitting on the swings of<br>a small park for a break a group of guys about my age arrive in a car. They  
>grab a jacket that someone had left behind and start shouting a bunch of<br>vulgarities. I couldn't stand it so I got up & went to sit at a near by Picnic  
>table my mother followed shortly after. They got the jacket and put it on top<br>of the metal pole where the swings hang from and lite it up with a lighter. My  
>mom wanted to take a picture in order to show the police but I convinced her<br>not to 'cause I was afraid they'd notice and do something to us. After the  
>jacket hits the floor they come out from the place they had run to and<br>extinguish the fire. My mom took a picture but the smoke blurred it. I felt so  
>bad for the little kids playing tennis who saw the whole thing and were<br>frightened. We both walked away disgusted. It's incredible how some people  
>don't care at all. What has this world come to -desu.<em>

_One with small faith,_

_J_

Indeed. I could never give up sweets. That sounds awful! I shall deal with these idiots at once! Let me decide how I am going to bash there puny disgusti-*sigh* happy thoughts Ciel, happy thoughts.

_Roisalee Jones_

_Okay! Time to look up meanings on the interwebs! *rolls up sleeves* And-  
>*claps excitedly* I'm excited to be moving into the mansion with you, haha!<br>Oh, and if you have revenge plans for Grell, when you're finished and he can't  
>move anymore will you let me borrow him? I've always wanted to play with his<br>hair. It's so long and pretty!_

The interwebs? I am excited too! I hope that you will find your new accommodations to your liking. Of course I will, my contractors wish is my command. Your free to play with his hair as long as you want, my lady.

_Pichicha123:_

_HELLO! CIEL! OH GOD YOU ARE SO CUTE I COULD CANNIBALIZE YOU!  
>Anyway, I wanted to ask.<br>Why didn't you just tell Sebastian to find and kill the ones that were  
>responsible for what... err happened to you? I mean he's a demon, he should<br>have been able to do that, right?  
>What anime series do you like? I'd think you'd enjoy Pandora Hearts or Case<br>Closed (an incredibly gory show that has dead bodies everywhere)  
>Why do you think so many people think you are homosexual? I mean, I think it's<br>because of you're looks, but COME ON, you're a thirteen year older! The whole  
>point of the show was that Sebastian had to protect you, it wouldn't have been<br>good for the story if you had turned out to be a muscular six pack guy larger  
>than Sebastian! (or would it?).<br>What else? Hmm...  
>Oh yeah! Do you go to school? I mean, wouldn't the social worker people have<br>visited you at some point, because even if you are hundreds of years old at  
>this point you look like a thirteen year older.<br>Was it satisfying to kill the people who almost killed you? I mean, I  
>personably think it was, though I dunno about you. Have you ever watched<br>Animaniacs? GOD they are funny! I laughed my head off at that show!_

_Well like a certain pig in a shrinking circle after a warner brothers cartoon  
>would say "That's all Folks!"<em>

Um, thanks? You do know that unless you're a demon it's not considered cannibalism, and you'd be dead by the time you tried to eat me (ie Sebastian would kill you for trying to eat his adorable kitten master, and once again this won't make sense until you read a story I put out later…). You mean the ones who turned me in to a demon, or the ones who killed my parents and nearly killed me? The ones who turned me in to a demon are long since dead, and demons don't work that way for the second. I suppose Soul Eater, Full Metal Alchemist, Hetalia, and Black Butler are the only animes I watch at the moment, as I do not have much time to spend leisurely. People think that? I am thirteen for hell's sake! It definitely wouldn't. Yes, it was. Though my revenge did not last very long. I am currently attending a middle school, and it is the most boring and unnecessary thing ever! I have already learned all they have to teach years and years ago. I do not, should I? What the-

_HellsingLover_

_Ok but if something like a battle comes up it will be just alucard don't  
>want to make seras have a miscarriage well I good to know we have allies<br>though I fear her life's in danger u see the Vatican found out seras was  
>pregnant and have been trying kill her or her unborn hopefully we can work<br>this out before there next attack_

_Oh and I'm finally updating on my story it been attack after attack after  
>attack here!<em>

_Ur ally sir integra hellsing_

I shall stand by your side as well in a battle. That is not good, would you like me to dispose of this Vatican? I hope so as well, I shall help you in any way I can. That is good, I shall write to you as soon as possible. I shall be sending you some troops of demons to your aid, they should provide to be useful.

_Maximum Phantomhive_

_Ace: what? I can't stab Sebastian? Gah. I need a reason why I cant stab him.  
>Maxii: *pops in room out of no where* can I stab Grell? And Will?<br>Ace: And Aloi-  
>Maxii: No you may not stab Alois!<br>Questions:  
>What time period are you in right now?<br>(Can't think of anything so byebyes! :))_

No, my butler is wounded enough as it is. Grell got a bit careless with his death scythe. Yes, you may stab Grell, as many times as you want! Forty Nine, Madam… Yes please stab Alois. Um, Central Standard Time. Good bye.

_Claudia Dionzeros!  
><em>

_Ciel,_

_1stly, nope, William isn't related to William the Grim Reaper.  
>2nd, Claudia had a close run in with an idiotic Grim Reaper whom u would noe<br>very well. 2 yrs back, a certain red head went 2 reap human Will's soul but  
>Claudia stopped him by threatening 2 turn Grell's mind into 1 of a 5 year old<br>so Grell wisely left her n Will alone after that.  
>3rd, Claudia currently serves Queen Elizabeth, but her ancestors rebelled<br>against Victoria after the they learned the Queen was partly responsible for  
>some crimes the old Rose was investigating. That's why Claudia's family<br>distrusts the royal family nowadays.  
>Lastly, relax cos in u n Sebastian' case, she needs eye contact to bend u guys<br>2 her will since u demons have strong wills of ur own. Hope this clears up any  
>confusions! N btw, I'm thinking of having both Williams meet n battle! Wat's<br>ur opinion?  
>The one and only,<br>Claudia Dionzeros!_

Ah, well it was worth asking. Let me guess, Grell? That is an excellent idea, care to join my ranks? That is good, I despise the Queen Victoria. Thank you. Well, I shall be sure to cover my eyes if I were to meet her. We do. It does, do not worry. That would be quite interesting…

_Angelic yet Demonic_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive  
>(sigh of relief) that's good to hear that they don't offend you and I have<br>something to inform you...  
>Maybe for few days I cannot send you letter(review) because my current state<br>right now and not to mention I'm going to have an exam.  
>Thank You<em>

_Sirencely_

_Your Friend, The Good And Evil Person_

_Angelic Yet Demonic_

You were worried? That is nice to think that you would be so upset risking my thought of you, no offense intended. Oh, I m sorry to hear that, I hope that you do well on your exam and resolve your issue.

_Madame Grell_

_Oh look... *meek* I found Internet._

_Dearest Ciel,_

_Did you know that the loss of even a single Reaper can cause a major  
>disruption in death collections around certain areas, especially areas like<br>London? It can result in massive amounts of wandering souls, and as a direct  
>result, spikes in poltergeist and other dangerous paranormal activity? I sure<br>would hate for that to happen, wouldn't you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Grell Sutcliff_

_P.S. I've been relocated to another universe._

Of course you did, after all you never left. That is why there are demons, and I am pretty sure you didn't do much either way. I bet that Will won't even notice, and who said anything about killing you, I said much much worse… I am a poltergeist, a demon, a nightmare, you have nothing to worry about for this matter, but you should be worrying about us. *shadow morph to wherever your hiding in Grey's house…yes I know these things* I can find you anywhere Grell, ANYWHERE…Purrrrrrrrr…(**A.N: I'll start editing our story, and then send it to you and you can add whatever you want! It's going to be so funny and awesome!)**

_JezabelStrike_

_Never mind I forgot my train of track. Sure sorry my crude language came out  
>a bit. But it is still sort of young isn't it? Yay! So when do you plan to<br>take action against said Reaper? Ok well I just said it because you sort of  
>seemed offended earlier when I called you "Grandpa" *snickers* Hehe I still<br>get the giggles thinking about that because one if you're still in the same  
>form as hundred years ago then you still look like a little kid and it's<br>impossible for that to be. Secondly... Well it would be funny yo just imagine  
>you being called that. Anyway off that subject I just have one question... No<br>I don't, not today... So hey... How you doing? Wait there's my question._

That is alright. I do not mind, it would be the others reading this,(**including my cousin now, apparently. grrrrr! Shouldn't you be working at a con or something, instead of, you know, texting me at like four in the morning, cousin? Your still awesome though, thanks for reading this!) **who would take offense by said language. I have been working on a plan, and I am glad to know that you have joined us. Fifty. I forgave you for such a minor insult, do not worry. Really? I am doing all right, I suppose. I haven't been sleeping well, my nightmares are back…

_Russian Runa_

_Dearest Ciel,  
>yes. I do. I read about you how you lost your family and I too lost my own.<br>Grandfather. Xerxes died centuries ago due to a foolish act on the king's.  
>End. Oh how I loathe the philosopher's. Stone. I do want vengeance. Against.<br>The ones who destroyed. Xerxes and his. People.  
>From Amestris, with love<em>

_Runa___

**(I've been watching Full Metal all day! It's so addictive and amazing and I LOVE IT! I figured out an awesome alchemist title for myself, The Fallen Shadow Alchemist. Ciel's would probably be something like The Blue Demon Alchemist. I need to get a life…)**

Thank you, I suppose, for understanding. That sounds tragic. You oppose the creation of Philosopher's Stones? I happen to be in possession of one… As would I, and as have I.

_Jasblue97_

_Jas: Ok, I'm by myself, seeing as how Raven's currently in hell at the moment.  
>I finally got Cold Blooded up! Please read it! Oh, and Raven said when she<br>gets back, she'll kill you for giving me all that sugar, I kinda broke a  
>couple vases in the house. Heh.<em>

_I miss my demon!_

Ah, she is on vacation I presume. I shall read it later, thank you. Let's see her try. *sigh*I'll send Sebastian over to clean up the house, just try not to break anything else. Of course you do, everyone would.

Your Demon and The King of Games,

Ciel PHantomhive_  
><em>  
>Jas.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, there was a storm and the computer got shut off before I could write. Grrr….. Anyway, Hi! I went to school today in my Grelle Costume for Anime Club. I am so awesome!... but our Blaire got all stalkerish and kept on trying to touch my scythe an hug me…it was scarring…**

_CartoonAnimeGoddess1995_

_Dear Phantomhive-sama,_

_Idiots, unfortunately you can find them every where in the world. Today some  
>fool shouted from a bus window as I was walking along to tell me I looked like<br>I came from a dump. Really I didn't know my apperance was so imprortant to him  
>if I was so displeasing why not just advert his eyes? (Really i must laugh at<br>some Humans)  
>...On Monday my teacher is going to put us in groups...groan I don't to well<br>in groups. I hope I'm not in the same group as a certain person. Oh dear look  
>at me going on about my insignificant woes when people out there are<br>starving...oh well everyone has problems some just on a larger scale than  
>othes.<br>Yes you beat them all, no fair you have a can cook anything demon butler! You  
>know what more specifically Sebastian pwns all!<br>Question Of the Day:  
>Because of the contract sebastian has to protect you. But who besides<br>sebastian out of everyone in the show did you feel safest with?  
>Random qoute for the day:<br>Light travels faster than sound, that is why some people appear bright before  
>they open thier mouths.<em>

_Well Ja Mata Ne!_

Indeed, the world is full to the brim with them. Why that little-! I'll kill him for that. I am sure that you are beautiful. I despise school groupings as well. That they do, tis a fault of all man. That I do, it is to fair. I shall tell him you think so. I would probably have to say Undertaker. That is a very interesting quote, here is my favorite: **  
><strong>"If it's your wish, I will follow you everywhere  
>even if your throne crumbles, and your shiny crown turns to rust<br>even if the bodies pile up endlessly, above the bottomless pile corpses  
>Beside you as you lie softly down, I will be<br>until I hear the words "check Mate!"

_Roislee Jones_

_Yay! *claps excitedly* Can we make donuts together? I promise not to burn  
>down the kitchen this time! At least, I hope I don't ;<em>

I am glad that you are happy, I hope that the transition to your new home is going smoothly. Your wish is my command, My Lady. I shall help you, do not worry, and I shall have Sebastian supervise our cooking, to prevent any incidents. I trust you.

_Maximum Phantomhive_

_Meanie. Why do you want to kill him? That's not nice Ciel!_

_-Maxii_

I have my reasons, such as the fact that he destroyed half of my mansion, cut my butlers hand nearly off, disrupted my business for an entire day, nearly killed me, and if I need any other reasons, he did kill my Aunt.

_HellsingLover_

_That would be greatif u could but still we have a contract with them only if  
>they ever obey it but Of course they don't bastard!<em>

_Seras:hey. Hey ciel I wanted to thank u all u kinda dOne for me and the  
>hellsing organization thank u for the rose everything!<em>

_Signed integra and seras_

Alright, we can always work around the contract, and find a loop hole, plus you may a contract, but there is nothing holding me back. Hello Seras, it is nice to meet you. You are very welcome. I am glad that you enjoyed them, they are my favorite blooms, beautiful, yet painful if touched, and shrouded in shadow.

_Claudia Dionzeros_

_To Earl Phantomhive, aka stupid SHAWTY_

_I, Lady Claudia Rosario Alicia Darius, have considered your offer and I have  
>decided 2 accept it, that is, if you accept my conditions. 1. U r 2 address me<br>by my title at all times. 2, u must accept me calling u SHAWTY! HAHAHA!  
>Me: *appears suddenly* Claudia! Get lost! I should have known that u had evil<br>intentions in mind when u said u'll consider his offer!  
>Claudia: Hmph. If he wants me 2 join his ranks, he must accept me calling him<br>SHAWTY! After all, once a shawty, always a SHAWTY.  
>Me: I'm getting William, so endure her 4 a while more, Ciel! *leaves*<br>Claudia: So, little Earl, *sadistic smile* I heard from my creator that u r  
>smarter than u look, so I was thinking, wad if I was to, let's say,<br>ACCIDENTALLY, turn your mentality inyo one of a 3 yr old? After all, I just nd  
>u 2 look directly into my eyes and be trapped by me, then all I nd 2 do is<br>turn ur mind into one of a 3 yr old's, PERMANENTLY. MWAHAHA!  
>William: *appears with me* Lady Claudia Rosario Alicia Darius, I believe I've<br>told u time and again never to insult other nobles. Especially when the Earl  
>has been kind enough to offer u a place in his army against Mr Sutcliff.<br>Shouldn't u b reasonable?  
>Me: Yea! I mean, I'm ur creator n I'm honoured cos no 1 has ever been so kind<br>2 my OCs b4!  
>Claudia: Dun care.<br>William: Lady Darius (u can tell he's mad when he doesn't call her Claudia or  
>Dia) I shall tell u 1 last time. Stop ur idiocy.<br>Me: Yea, or else I'll call Rouge n ask him 2 cancel ur VIP membership at his  
>club. (Rouge owns Black Rose Club)<br>Claudia: But I was just having fun!  
>Will: Having fun by insulting the Earl Phantomhive?<br>Claudia: FINE! I'm leaving anyways... *stalks off*  
>Me: Sigh... Sorry bout this Ciel, but as u can c, Claudia's being an idiot as<br>usual, but she'll come around eventually cos she actually is interested in u,  
>cos she has the mind n intelligence of an adult. She heard about u n decided<br>that u'll b interesting. Therefore, ignore the insults. They're actually her  
>way of showing interest. That's all from me! Buh-bye!<br>The one and only,_

_Claudia Dionzeros_

Who are you calling stupid! And what does "shawty" even mean? Thank you for accepting my offer, but I would still like to know what that means. I will address you by your title, if you address me as mine, The Earl Ciel of Phantomhive. I will not be alright with being called that word! Please hurry back, she is in need of help. If you do anything to disrupt my mind, I shall curse you to the deepest pits of hell! Thank you, you two. Things were spiraling out of control. However, I shall allow you to keep your place in my revenge militia. It is alright, I suppose, there was no real harm done. Alright, I shall ay them no mind. Fare well.

_Madame Grell_

_"Dearest" Fluffy Kitten Demon Boy,_

_You do know that humans are hardly going to be able to help you against me,  
>right~!<em>

_Except for Roisalee. *shudders* Out of all of you, she is the only one who  
>genuinely scares me... And Sebas-chan, but it's sexy when he does it, so it<br>cancels out and just leaves me feeling like I'm on fire._

_Anyway, I got your nightmare. It would have been disturbing to most people,  
>but nightmares aren't very effectual on me. The gore was more entertaining<br>than terrifying. In fact, I liked it. More red next time, please~!_

_Au Revoir~!_

_Mrs. Grell Sutcliff~! _

Is that the best insult you can come up with? Yes, but I also have reapers, demons, a half demon, countries, alchemists, and an apparently dead nation known as Prussia on my side. Prepare yourself Grelle Sutcliff. Don't insult my contractor, or your punishment will be even worse than before. And how about my dear friend Elspeth Furey, the U.S dispatch manager? She too has a customized death scythe, and happened to get better placement grades than you. Don't talk abput my butler like that either. How about pitch black with you chained to a wall watching Sebastian shred apart your death scythe, and William taking all of your other red clothes and painting them a hideous color, like orange or pink. Ah, so we're speaking French now, reaper? Aller à l'enfer vous stupide excuse pathétique pour une faucheuse, votre temps comme la Crimson mort dieu est plus, vous allez tomber ! Good bye à jamais.

_GalyWalker101_

_Madame Galilea_

_Hello my friend!  
>I hate my teachers right now. One called me a "know-it-all" for answering a greek mythology question. I love greek mythology and I understand it very<br>well. I swear, sometimes I wish I could just...GRRRRRR! As you can see, I am  
>very very VERY bloody stressed out. By the way, I would love to introduce my<br>butler, Simon Romonovf. He is one talented butler.  
>Simon: hello, Earl. It is an honor to meet you at last. *bows*<br>Me: anyways, Simon is truly my sword and my shield. Plus, he is tutoring me on  
>the violin and teaching me how to play trombone.<br>I fell today during my ice skating lesson. I am a competative figure skater  
>and it sucked when I fell because my arse and thigh hit the ice with force<br>after a triple lutz. I wish I was as graceful as your butler on the  
>ice...*sigh*<br>My question for you is...*drumroll*  
>What was your favorite OVA from Black Butler? I personaly love "His Butler,<br>Performer" you are quite an actor.  
>This day has been horrible. I could really use a cookie...mmhhh chocolate<br>chip...or a scone with grape jelly on the side. Sweets always makes me feel  
>better, but Simon just left. *sad face*<br>Your friend an aliby, the Queen of World_

_Lady Galilea  
>P.S: did you know our name, Ciel, meens "sky" in french? I take french so that<br>is how I am aware. so if youw ere to say "the blue sky" in french it would be  
>"le ciel bleu" fun fact! Je t'aime beacoupe, Ciel! Tu a mon petite ami!<em>

I too dislike teachers, and present school for that matter. As do I, as do I. Nice to meet you, Simon. Thank you. He seems very much like Sebastian, is he a demon? I hope that you are alright, perhaps Sebastian and I could teach you. I enjoyed the story of the reapers. Here *hands you a huge awesomely delicious cookie*. Me too. You are the Queen? Really? Then what does that make me? I did, as you saw from Grelle's letter, I am quite fluent. Merci vey beaucoup, mon cher ami.

**(What is with you guys and French?)**

_SebastianMichaelisluvr1_

_Ciel, may I say your cookie baking skills are beyond my praise. Magnifique  
>travail, mon amour! As far as the revenge on Alois went I actaully meant<br>hypethetically, my dear. (Did I forget to say that? I'm so pathetic lol) I do  
>not blame you for my lack of detail. Not one bit. Also I apologize, I didnt<br>mean to trigger any disturbing memories of that... creature. Bleh that pedo  
>butler. And I know. My friend Hidansamalover is quite... unique. She showed me<br>some very, very unfortunate pictures today of a certain young demon and butler. *Shudders in distaste and disturbance* I wanted to chuck the Ipod she  
>held in her hand off the third floor of my school. (I will never unseen those<br>disgraceful images... -.-) And of course I am on your side against Grell? Now  
>what kind of friend would I be if I wasnt? Oh and I'm sure Sierra and Jade<br>will just blubber over what you said. Unfortunatley, they too, are yaoi fans  
>of Black butler. You shall see by the name of Sierra's deviantart account.<br>Ok, Sierra's account is;  
>CielandSebastian<br>Jade's account is;  
>jade1999<br>I'm sure they would be very grateful if you left a comment to both of them on  
>there page. Also, believe it or not, I am far more obsessed with Black butler<br>then I make myself out to be. Hidansamalover is the one who technically  
>introduced me to Black butler. I showed the rest of my friends the show and<br>they loved it. I mean, LOVED it.  
>Oh mon dieu Je t'aime! Je suis à la peur de le dire en anglais ... si vous<br>pouvez lire ce que je dis alors je suis foutu mais bon.  
>I dont naturally speak french I'm using google translate. Though I am a<br>mixture of nationallities.  
>I would name the following but the list is far too long.<br>That leads me to a question!  
>Can you speak any other languages? Oh my its rather late now, isnt it? I have a mid-term in my worst subject tommorow... math. You're beyond intelligent,<br>perhaps you or Sebastian can tutor me sometime? I look foward to our plot of  
>revenge towards you-know-who. (Incase you dont know who that is, its Grell<br>obviously.)  
>Okay, until the next we meet, I bid thee farewell, Mon doux peu l'an treize<br>ans!  
>~SebastianMichaelisluvr1<br>(Btw I will refrain from using french in my next entry, so no more foreign  
>languages, do not fret!)<em>

Thank you, I was taught from the best. Ah, then yes, I would love a great revenge. I do not mind, do not apologize. *shudder* Please don't mention him. What exactly did she show you? *shudder* yaoi… Alright, I shall look them up… hang on…Ah, I see. Wow. Pour votre information, je suis bien en français. Merci, bien que vous pourrait avoir dit cela en anglais. Puis désolé, vous êtes. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient si. I was taught all languages by Sebastian many years ago. I would be happy to teach you. Indeed, I have many things planned for the reaper. Je vous le ferai savoir que je suis un cent trente-sept, et pas seulement treize. I do not mind the languages, perhaps try something a bit more challenging next time.

_Russian Runa_

_Dearest Ciel,_

_You have? How? I do have one as well. But I have no real use for it. It was a  
>momento of my grandfather. Are you going to use that stone to bring back your<br>family? Goodness you shouldn't._

_From Amestris with love,_

_Runa_

_( you did, the first or second anime. Hey, you're. A kid.) _

I would rather not go in to the details, but I will say it was with result from Alois Trancy. Neither do I, but it is handy to keep around. No, what is lost can never truly be returned, plus human transmutation is forbidden, you yourself should know that. **(A.N: First, I'll watch the second next. I love it! Yes, yes I am. I am thirteen and proud! Plus I am actually really short…lol.) **

_Angelic yet Demonic_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_Worried? Why of course I'm worried! I always keeping my image properly in  
>front of people, but if they got to split again my kind and cruel image will<br>ruin!  
>Thank goodness they only split if I have a major problem...<br>Hmm... I think I still can send you letters(reviews) anyway, issue? I always  
>got an issue everyday nor did I care about it either.<br>That's from me for now ^__

_Sirencely_

_Angelic Yet Demonic (to the Authoress : I was planned on texting you but unfortunately the range is too far that caused a fault, it seems I could only call you or e-mailing)_

Ah, I am glad, I would be too. How is that a good thing? I'm glad that you can continue to write to me. I am sorry about that. (**A.N: Try putting a one in front of the number, unless you already did. That sucks if it doesn't work, sorry! Technology hates me!)**

_JezabelStrike_

_Hey, I actually read other people's letters but that's mostly because I'm  
>nosy. Hehe. Anywho wow that's tough to be having nightmares. I recently been<br>having nightmares too and not your average ones. Like for example, just the  
>other night I had dream that my two sisters killed my whole family. I still<br>remember the mess vividly (This is actually true, not just for the letter) The  
>weird thing is that I never really have nightmares, I can actually count on<br>two hands how many I had. I remember them all. I probably need help, except I  
>actually a happy go lucky kid. So I dunno know. So again I really don't have<br>questions but my friend (who name is by the way is Courtney) has one question  
>That if she drugged you with aphrodisiac, what would you do? (She got this<br>from a Fanfic.) My question is what do you do all day? If you don't mind could  
>you write an excerpt on a normal day for you.<em>

I'm glad that you do. It is, especially when they're worse than the ones I cast for others myself. I am sorry, perhaps it was a demon as well. I shall look in to that for you. I do not dream anymore, all I have are nightmares, as do all demons. That is why most try to refrain from sleeping, but I need it. If your friend drugged me? What kind of question is that? I would probably turn in to my demon form, and either fight my way out, or if I were to knocked out I would call Sebastian to save me. I unfortunately have to attend school, but afterwards I maintain my business for the Funtom Company and control the crime underworlds. Here was my schedule for today:

6:00: Sebastian wakes me up for school.

6:45: Sebastian drops me off at school for the day.

2:55: School is dismissed and I return home.

3:00: I begin my plotting of Funtom Company Money.

3:30: I review the day's graphs/charts with Sebastian

4:30: I attend a meeting with the current den leader of Missouri to regulate it's crime.

6:00: I have dinner and finish all school work.

7:30: I study/read

8:30: I write His Master

After I am done, I shall retire and go to sleep. Luckily today is one of my most relaxed and non- busy days I have had in a long time.

_Jasblue97_

_Jas: Heh, actually, it's far from a vacation. You'll find out when you read  
>Clod Blooded. Oh, and I kinda already wrecked the house (Some friends came<br>over, I would've invited you, but, I assumed parties aren't really your thing,  
>sorry, I'll invite you to my brithday party!) Oh, and Sebastian recently got a<br>puppy from one of my reviewers, please dont let him kill it. I find the little  
>beast rather adorable.<em>

_Tell Sebastian not to kill Johnny! (I named the dog)_

_Later!_

_Jas._

_P.S. I still miss Raven! _

I will personally kill the demons that did this to Raven! Don't worry, I have. It is alright, I shall have Sebastian fix it, or if you wish you could come stay here. They aren't but I would be happy to attend. I would like to say I won't but I can't promise the dog's care, but he shall not be killed. You may… I shall for, for your sake, and happiness. I can tell.

Your Demon and The King of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey Guys…guess what…..OnehellofaCiel cosplay is officially on youtube! The account is OnehellofakittyCiel I'm so happy I finally got it up and running, and I should have my first video up in a little, so be prepared! Thanks!**

_Dear Ceil:_

_Alice: "I hope you don't mind me joining your army against that ladybug  
>(Grell). My lady got a new bed and she going to sleep. Do you know how to<br>dance and what styles?"  
>One heavenly maid,<em>

_Alice_

I do not mind, in fact I am quite pleased. Fifty Six, Grell. Ah, I hope she sleeps well. I know classic waltzes and a few other Victorian ball dances, but nothing that the mortals call dancing now a days.

_Jasblue97_

_Jas: Aw! You mean I can stay with you? Thanks! I'm sure Raven will want to  
>come to, seeing as how she's still healing after the 'incident' and I think<br>Sebastian already took care of the bastards. But, I'm not sure, he told me to  
>cover my eyes when you were holding Raven.<br>Also, thanks for not letting Sebastian kill Johnny, I'm having the will diablo  
>taken to my uncles house, he's a dog breeder, so, dont worry! Oh, and Raven<br>says hi she still can't talk._

_Thanks for keeping my pup alive!_

_Jas._

Yes, you are welcome to. I am sure she would too. I am glad, but that doesn't mean I can't do what I want with the miserable scraps of what's left of them. I remember. Your welcome, I suppose. I will be very happy to have the dog out of our manor, Sebastian has been…edgy. Tell her I hope she feels better. Your welcome.

_Russian Runa_

_Dearest. Ciel,_

_Ah. You, my friend, understood. Alchemy. I am truly happy. * hears mustang  
>screaming* I think my prank is working.<br>From Amestris. With love_

_Runa_

I have had plenty of experience with equivalent exchange, so yes, I know. Thank you. What did you do to the Colonel Mustang? I would recommend running to a place where it is raining. Quickly. Good luck, and beware the flames.

_Claudia Dionzeros_

_Hey Ciel,_

_Sorry bout Claudia! *scans surroundings furtively* Shawty is slang for shorty,  
>so ya, basically, Claudia was calling u short. Oh hi Nicolas! Glad 2 c ya!<br>Whatcha doing here anyways?_  
><em>Nic: *shrugs* Just visting my cousin Lady Claudia.<em>

_Me: *Jaw drops* COUSINS? B-b-but I don't remember making u guys cousins with  
>Lady Claudia!<br>Ash: *appears suddenly with Sheila* We actually r distant cousins. Dia's great  
>aunt was our great grandma who moved to America, where we were born in. We 3<br>eventually moved to Ireland.  
>Me: *mutters* No wonder Claudia n Sheila seem so much alike n sadistic...<br>Sheila: WAT. DID U. SAY?  
>Me: *cowers* NOTHING! I was just commenting about how u n Dia seem so much<br>alike!  
>Ash: Calm down Shay. She is, after all, our creator. Ah! Will's here!<br>Will: Nice to meet u, Mr Goldeyes, Miss Night, Diablos n Dionzeros.  
>Me: Sigh... I thot I've told u time n again that u can just call me Miss<br>Claudia? Anyways, how's Lady Dia?  
>Will: Sulking in her room bcos I grounded her. N I've already ordered the<br>other servants 2 watch her.  
>Nic: Why watch her?<br>Will: Cos she threatened the Earl._

_Nic: Sigh.. As expected from our cousin...  
>Me: Anyway, I may not b reviewing soon cos my exams r near so I'm cutting down<br>on com time for study. Wish me luck! Buh bye!_

_Claudia Dionzeros! _

It is no matter. Who are you calling so short **(that you can't even see with a microscope you jerk! Say that again and I'll rip off your legs and stick them on your head! Runa, guess what I'm watching while typing this ^_^**)! Thanks for informing me, and I will not stand to be called such. Wow, this is all that goes on in your house? Alright, I wish you luck on your exams, and don't worry about writing in.

_Madame Grell_

_"Dearest" Fluffy Kitten Demon Boy~  
>Grey: Check your PM box, please~<br>Grell: "Your time as the Crimson God is dead, you will fall! Goodbye forever."  
>That sounds so~ ROMANTIC! You think of me as "The Crimson God"? What a lovely<br>title, so befitting~! And the classic tragedy of a great god falling...  
>Forever fallen from grace! Oh it's almost too much~! What a notion! But, sadly<br>for you, it is only but a notion. No Reaper can aid in a plight against me,  
>they would be demoted or stripped of their title. Severely punisher, if they<br>managed to get that far. You think I haven't told the reaper society? They may  
>not all like me, but I ~AM~ ~deadly~ efficient! They can't afford to lose me!<br>Any demon caught killing or maiming a divine being such as myself may also be  
>hunted down by the society.<br>This was a fun game to play for a little while, but it's getting old now!  
>Stale. It's time to draw the curtain on this cheap little play! The Fall of<br>the Crimson God... Sounds much more exciting, but unfortunately I can't let  
>that happen just yet. But, for the record, that's the only way I'd ever want<br>to go!  
>With a wink of death, I do depart for now!<em>

_Grell Sutcliff~_

Please stop referring to meas that. I shall. How does that sound romantic! *sigh* You called yourself that a while ago. You're not a god! Elspeth is William's cousin, and has even surpassed The Undertaker in her feats. I think they'll let her do as she pleases, so yes, she can aid me. None would dare try to punish her. I do not care about the society. Once again, they would not dare hunt down Sebastian and I, we have protection from the Demon's Court. I am also a divine being, so we're tied. Not yet. Of course it is, so why not let me spill your crimson blood across the land and dye your black soul red? You're not going anywhere.

_SebastianMichaelisluvr1_

_Oh lovliest Ciel,_

_Ah yes, so you are french? That explains a lot. Then again you have been  
>around long enough to learn every language there is. I speak very little french, though I am canadian french. And you wish for me to do somthing a<br>little more challenging, eh? Alright- here is some Alabanian. Si është kjo?  
>Pak më sfiduese për ju, zoti im? I prefer french much more<br>vous, ma chère? Also I am quite aware that you are 137, not 13. I just  
>wanted to keep your little I-am-13-forever act up. And what exactly is the<br>image my friend showed me? Honey, let's just say it was a very unfortunate sin  
>that some obsessed fan girl made. *Shudders* Very, very, very unfortunate.<br>People nowadays have a lot of time with nothing to do. Please do somthing with  
>your life and stop posting such disturbing catastrophic pictures like that! It<br>can really scar a specific half demon girl! I am singing the star spangled  
>banner to open a basket ball game tommorow, please do wish me good luck! I<br>have sang to much bigger crowds then my school, however. So it shouldnt be a  
>problem. People say my voice is beautiful and soothing. And I sound just like<br>Amy Lee from my favorite band Evanescene. When I did my German solo for Silent  
>night in my winter concert, people kept telling my teacher I was the high<br>light of the concert. How flattering. I get so many compliments, and hardly  
>any corrective criticisims. I do embrace criticisim, as long as they arent<br>saying it as an insult to me to lower my confidence. Which hasnt happened  
>since I was in 5th grade. But I am on to much bigger things, like I am now<br>joining the Florida state chorus. I was chosen to sing in All county, and the  
>only person in all county chosen to sing state. Its a big honor. Well enough<br>about me Earl Phantomhive, how are you?  
>Pointless question of the day-<br>If you could delete all yaoi from the internet, would you? How do you think a  
>majority of your fan girls would react? I myself would be rather satisfied. My<br>friends would probaly want to wring your pretty little neck. Which of course  
>they would never succeed, what with you and your butler being a demon and<br>such. I do not watch much anime except for anything related to Black butler,  
>and I used to watch Inuyasha. But today I watched the first episode of a<br>strange anime, called "Code Geass." I watched the first episode only because  
>it had my second favorite Seiyuu Jun Fukuyama, voicing Lelouch. But its<br>definently not my type of show. And you have 2 half demons helping you with  
>your revenge, not one. I do not know if you were reffering to Raven or me, and<br>I do not care to know that much. And you will help me with math? Wonderful!  
>Okay! *Clasps hands* Where to start... where to start... well I shall let you decide. I need help with all math in general except for the basics, consisting<br>of Subtraction, addition and my best subject, multiplication. The only thing I  
>ever understood. I suck at division however. But if you can help with the<br>typical 7th grade math, (which I know for fact you can,) then all shall be  
>well.<br>Ok off topic, as I am typing this I hear some crows. I turn to my tv and see I  
>am watching the show "Friends." However it was not crows, it was two girls<br>fighting. How pathetic. You shall see I enjoy using the word pathetic, because  
>it describes a lot of things for me.<br>And apperantly a scorpion sneaked in through my open window and stung my leg.  
>Very fortunaley for me after maliciousally beating the damned creature to<br>death, I remembered Florida scorpions are 100% harmless. So I am fine now.  
>Also, do you know if your butler or Grell have a deviantart page too? If you<br>do, please let me know, I'd love to write them a message!_

_~SebastianMichaelisluvr1 _

I am not French, I simply speak it. *cough cough* Kjo është pak më vështirë, por provoni pak më shumë herën tjetër ju lutem. I do as well. I am glad that you understand my true age. *shudder* Indeed. They really do. I wish you luck in that. I am alright, thank you. Yes, I would. Yes, I would be happy to help you with your math. Hehehe. Ah, I am sorry about that. No, Sebastian doesn't, and you'll have to ask Madame Grell.

_ILoveGagaAndMichael_

_Are you a virgin?_

Of course I am ! I am technically only thirteen, what is wrong with you!

_Galilea Estrada_

_Hello Ciel! I hope that you are well. To answer your question about my butler,  
>Simon Romonovf, yes he is a demon. I have my resons for having a demon. Thank<br>you for the chocolate chip cookie. It was amazing and definatly made my day  
>better than ever. To answer your other of question, if I am a queen (of the world...mwuahahahaha) that makes you...my pawn. Just kidding! Anyways my<br>complaint of the day:  
>I hate it when I let people use my pencils and never get them back.<br>Quotes of the day:  
>"Love All, Trust a Few, Do Wrong to None"<br>-William Shakespeare  
>and...<br>"'Tiss better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all"  
>-anonymous<br>and...(last one)  
>"Nevermore..."<br>-Edgar Allan Poe "The Raven"  
>Questions of the day...wait for it...<br>What is your favorite color?  
>Favorite poem?<br>Favorite music composer?  
>Favorite sweet treat? (...I'm looking foward for this one)<br>Simon: young mistress, it is time for your flute lesson. You are playing  
>Bach's "Chaconne in D minor" Oh and hello to you, Earl of Phantomhive. *small<br>smirk*  
>All right all right! Well I have to go now. Good bye, King of Games. *gives<br>you an oak chess game board with pawns* I saw it and it reminded of you.  
>Adios, mi Rey de Juegos.<em>

Ah, that makes sense. I am glad that you enjoyed the cookie. Really? I am not a Pawn! Good. As do I. Those are all very good quotes. Edgar Allen Poe is one of my favorites. Black and blue. Tokio Hotel. Any kind is my favorite. I have played that song as well, but for violin. Thank you for the chess board, perhaps I shall play you one day.

_HellsingLover_

_Well they do come into are terrItory with no reasOn what so ever and attack  
>us ok fuck it I'll send a copy of the contract or bu can kill them so this<br>can be over with_

Alright. Indeed, but please refrain from such language. Alright, I shall await it. I like that plan better, excuse me while I go take care of them…..

_Angelic yet Demonic_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive  
>Why of course it's a good thing! I wouldn't expect them get to split every<br>time I got a minor problem, that would be trouble some. Hmm... Sorry? For what exactly? Be specific please? I'm a bit dense right now because  
>I'm a bit tired after practicing my keyboard and not to mention my lilttle sis<br>bother me the whole noom whining about bugs and sweets...  
>I felt like an granny~<br>Uh... I afraid that's only thing that I could write...  
>Write you soon~<em>

_Sirencely_

_Your Friend, The Good And Evil Person._

_Angelic Yet Demonic  
>(to the Authoress : I will follow your advice later and thanks)<em>

Indeed. Sorry for possibly offending you, I did not mean to. Ah, perhaps you should go to sleep then. Alright. I hope that it works.

_CartoonanimeGoddess1995_

_Dear Ciel-Sama,_

_Thank you for the compliment. I'm not one for Beauty tho I'm fine with the emo  
>or nerd looks they're comfortable or just my own crazy style. and Don't worry<br>I think that person has abad fate awaiting him in the future. Lovely quote  
>from Sebastian in episode 6 was it? A Storm nice to see no one was injured or<br>so i hope,Right now it's raining it has been since yesterday and i got scolded  
>for not picking up laundry well hey if i had to go to school and the rain fell<br>while i was there and the clothes are soaking wet when i got home do you  
>really expect me to bring them in then that woman'd be like but why did you<br>big them in wet or ugh there is no pleasing some people!  
>Really Undertaker? You'd feel safest with him other than sebastian. Well i<br>guess I can see why there He may not be quite there altogether but he's  
>awesome!<br>Oh did you getaround to those bands yet if you haven't whenever you do let me  
>know!<br>Question of the day:  
>Out of all 3 of your awesome household staff Who did you find the most<br>annoying at times.(sorry if it upsets you to remember them.) As much as I love  
>them, having them around seemed to be tiring at times.(and prsonally Bard was<br>my least fav out of the three and the one i wthink i would beat up most often  
>if he were around me for a full day! Sorry all Bard lovers in the world!)<br>Random Quote of the Day:_

_Silence is Golden , Duck Tape is Silver._

Your very welcome. That is good. It has been very stormy here, refraining me from writing. I understand. I am sorry for skipping to the question immediately, but I am kind of pressed for time. I would have to say May rin. That is a wonderful quote.

_Deona Lindholm _

_Hello Ciel and Sebastian!_

_I myself am a cat lover and I was curious...what would the two of you think of  
>a musical that was all about them, if you saw it? (to the author, I'm<br>referring to CATS)._

_How is life as a demon?_

_I also have a question for Sebastian, if I may: What do you think of Mey-Rin?  
>I know she's had at least a big crush on you!<em>

_Meow!_

Deona Lindholm

Ah, you and Sebastian will get along very well. I thought that the musical Cats was very,,,amusing. It is fine, I suppose, though I would prefer to be human. Sebastian: She was very bothersome and annoying. No further points on her.

_Roisalee Jones_

_*waves hand* Oh Ciel, no need to address me by a title like "Lady", just  
>Roisa is fine; we're friends after all! And you trust me? Even though I've<br>burnt down the kitchen twice now? *Eyes sparkle* I feel special, tee hee!  
>X3 And no need to defend my name against Grell, I don't mind his comments~<br>besides, they actually amuse me. And now that I've officially moved into the  
>Phantomhive manor, I guess we will be attending the same middle school~! I'm<br>guessing you attend a private school for an Earl of such high standing? Does  
>this mean uniforms? I love uniforms 3! Do you think you could...adjust my<br>schedule so we can have all the same classes together? :D_

Alright, Roisa. Better? Of course I trust you. Alright, I shall leave the rotction of your name to you. Indeed. Yes, you shall be attending my school, it is a public school, but they do have uniforms, or at least they do now, and I already have had our schedules together.

_Wingless3Angel_

_Yeah, that's actually what I kept telling myself. My mom was trying to calm  
>me down her exact words were, "j, calm down cause all those bad feelings of<br>hatred are gonna give you cancer." so I imagined myself in my happy place and  
>no it's not strange like myself. My happy place is a clearing in the middle of<br>a forest were all you can hear is the sound of the wind and the rustling of  
>the leaves. Oh, I caved in I couldn't take it anymore and had a piece of<br>chocolate. It's one of my weaknesses lol. So Hershey or York? I love Yorks  
>their delightfully minty. Gonna go to sleep now ~Desu~!<em>

_Painfully tired,_

_J_

__Really? Your mother told you such? That is an awful thing to say. However, I am glad that you are better now. That sounds beautiful. I must say that I prefer Sebastian's chocolate better then said name brands.

Your Demon and The Kng of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive

I am sorry to every one who didn't get a reply, good night.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey Guys, sorry it's been a while, I was out of town all weekend, and then I had "Revenge", and a huge test, and the computers were being jerks… I have another youtube account now too, OnehellofaCielcos, so that will be my official channel, and Kitty Ciel will be my fun channel, with random Ciel things and vlogs with Sebastain and Lovino and I… Subscribe please, thanks!**

_GalyWalker101_

_Madame Galilea_

_My dearest Ciel Phantomhive:_

_I am honored to have liked the chess board I gave to you and, yes, hopfully I  
>will get the chance to play with you. Of course, there is no doubt that I will<br>win, but I will go easy on you, my young Earl.  
>The french language is truly beautiful, but I highly doubt you can speak the<br>language of passion: spanish! Ah, mi Rey de la Revancha, no te preocupes.  
>Alomejor te enseñare un dia. Siempre sere honesta con used y nunca le<br>mentire, vos que soy su amiga.  
>Anyway, I just got my class ring and it looks almost identical your yours.<br>What are the odds?  
>My orchestra is going into competiton in two weeks and I have a solo in our<br>Holst "suite in E flat: chaconne" piece. To be honest, I am quite nervous.  
>Please, do wish me best of luck. Marching season is just around the corner and<br>I have been appointed woodwind sargent. I am very proud of myself for my  
>accoplishment.<br>My final exams are coming and I do hope you forgive me if I do not write to  
>you anytime soon. I promise to write as soon as exams are over.<br>Simon: my lady, did you eat all the cheescake that was on the kitchen...?  
>Uhhh...no! Why would you think such a thing? I am offended!<br>Simon: well you do seem to have crumbs all over your face.  
>OO oops. Well, yes I did eat it. So?  
>Simon: you will get fat. And you will spoil your diner.<br>...did you just call me fat?  
>Simon: no I just said that if you eat like that THEN you will get fat. *smirk<br>...you damned butler.  
>Simon: guilty as charged. *bows* hello Earl Phantomhive. Sorry the little<br>discusion my mistress and I had. I hope you can pardon her for arguing infront  
>of a noble such as yourself.<br>...get out. Go make me some Earl Gray tea or something.  
>Simon: yes, my Lady. Farewell, Master Ciel.<br>...sorry about that. My question for you is:  
>Do you get to chose where the mark of the contract you made goes? Because<br>Simon put it over my heart...its embarissing.  
>Also, I have baked you a flan that its recipie has been passed down in my<br>family. I do hope you like it. It is a mexican flan with a hint of cinemon and  
>fresh straberries.<br>I have to go. So much to do in so little time.  
>Adios, mi Rey de Juegos<br>With lots of love, the Queen of the world and hearts  
>Galilea Estrada (^^,)<em>

Thank you. It shall be arranged, but I can assure you, I will win, I am after all, The King of Games. * sigh* Honestamente, es que lo mejor que puedes hacer? Puedo hablar en otro idioma, como he dicho antes. Me gusta ese título, aunque. Me va muy bien. This is getting tiresome, challenge me. That is very interesting, just what school do you go to? Ah, I remember that piece, good luck. That is all right, I shall await for you to write in again, then. No butler should address his mistress that way… I suppose it is nice to meet you though, it is no matter, I shall not be offended. No, the demon chooses, and the more visible the mark is, the more powerful the bond. Thank you, it looks delicious.

_SebastianMichaelisluvr1_

_I apologize lord phantomhive. My laptop is being stupid and won't let me  
>click ur 33 review for some reason. It's quite aggrivating. So my reviews<br>won't be quite as long fortunately for you. Thank you for understanding, my  
>dear! How is your butler doing? ~SebastianMichaelisluvr1<em>

It is no matter, I too have been undergoing technical issues. I am sorry to hear that, if it does not work in the future, you are free to private message me your letter. I do not mind if they are long. Sebastian is getting better, we are planning to go to Lady Grey's house tonight and take our revenge. **(This chapter is being placed as a few hours before "Revenge") **

_Madame Grell_

_"Dearest" Fluffy Kitten Demon Boy,  
>I'd look up the word 'divine' in the dictionary, honey. You got the wrong<br>definition. You are the opposite of divine, hellish. Or abysmal. Whatever you  
>may call it, but divine creatures are heavenly, so I'm fairly sure you aren't<br>one.  
>I wouldn't let you do that because you have no tact, no style, and you aren't<br>handsome. Also, because I actually haven't lived that long in a Reaper's book,  
>and I don't plan on dying for quite some time. If ever.<br>Rank has nothing to do with this. The only way to legally kill a reaper is for  
>them to be sentenced to death by the council, and I wasn't condemned even<br>after the Jack the Ripper incident, so I doubt you can get me for "Not letting  
>Roisalee play with my hair" or "Accidentally injuring an enemy demon". We are<br>kind of important beings...  
>SebastianMichaelisLuvr1, I'd be happy to help you in math if you'd abandon<br>their army, you know. Sebastian isn't the only one with a tutor mode! And I  
>have quite a head for math.<br>*Tutor mode on*  
>If you are best at multiplication and you dislike division, I would suggest<br>looking at division problems as a new kind of multiplication problem. Instead  
>of seeing it as "21 divided by 3 equals [answer here]", look at it as "3 times<br>what equals 21" and it shouldn't take long to think "7". The first question  
>requires some thinking, but the second one should be a lot easier to anyone<br>who remembers their multiplication!  
>*Tutor mode off*<br>SEE? I'm smart, too! And I help people! There are many reasons why you  
>shouldn't kill me. Oh, and also- you can't. That's a good reason as well.<em>

**Never mind for Grell's, this is after "Revenge, I'm making the times confusing today, aren't I?**

Ciel: Shut…Up*cough*

Sebastian: My Lord, you should not be talking. You need your rest. *turns toward Grell* My master is in no condition to answer to you, so I shall take his place. My master, as are all demons, is a divine being, but not the kind you are referring to. * tutor mode of Sebastian on* Recall that a real number can be interpreted as the measure of the angle constructed as follows: wrap a piece of string of length units around the unit circle (counterclockwise if , clockwise if ) with initial point _P_(1,0) and terminal point _Q_(_x_,_y_). This gives rise to the central angle with vertex _O_(0,0) and sides through the points _P_ and _Q_. All six trigonometric functions of are defined in terms of the coordinates of the point _Q_(_x_,_y_), as follows:

Since _Q_(_x_,_y_) is a point on the unit circle, we know that . This fact and the definitions of the trigonometric functions give rise to the following fundamental identities:

This modern notation for trigonometric functions is due to L. Euler (1748). More generally, if _Q_(_x_,_y_) is the point where the circle of radius _R_ is intersected by the angle , then it follows (from similar triangles) that

**Periodic Functions** If an angle corresponds to a point _Q_(_x_,_y_) on the unit circle, it is not hard to see that the angle corresponds to the same point _Q_(_x_,_y_), and hence that

Moreover, is the smallest positive angle for which Equations 1 are true for any angle . In general, we have for all angles : We call the number the _period_ of the trigonometric functions and , and refer to these functions as being _periodic_. Both and are periodic functions as well, with period , while and are periodic with period .

**EXAMPLE 1 **Find the period of the function . _Solution: _The function runs through a full cycle when the angle 3_x_runs from 0 to , or equivalently when _x_ goes from 0 to . The period of _f_(_x_) is then . *tutor mode off*. If I couldn't do this much for my master, than what kind of butler would I be?

**Now back to before Revenge time!**

_Roislaee Jones_

_Yes, much better! And we're going to have so much fun at school. So, Jas is  
>staying with us? Yay~ another girl in the house! Can she bunk in my room?<br>If she wants to of course._

Indeed we shall. Now if only Jas wouldn't force me to attend school in her story… Yes, she shall. I am glad that you are pleased. Of course she may, I am sure that sh would be happy to.

_DestinyDreamer911_

_Dear Ciel,_

_Oh my demon monkeys, Hello! Are you enjoying eatin' those human souls?  
>Fabulous. You know, I would sign a contract with you but my mom would get all<br>mad if I had a demon in the house. I wonder what my soul tastes like. Probably  
>like gummy worms and mangos! But my friend Kat said like puke and glitter.<br>Have you ever had coffee? It's way better than that shizz you called boiled  
>tea. But I like iced tea though. Ever had that? Iced tea?<br>Hey, if someone smacked you in the head with the bible, would it light on fire  
>at the very touch of you? Duuudddde that would be so awesome if I threw my<br>math teacher at you and he burst into flames :D  
>Has anyone told you that you look like captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Crunch or<br>any othe pirate because of your eyepatch? Hehe if not I'll be the first!  
>CIELY-POO (your new nick name. Don't you love it? Don't lie to meh boy!) YOU<br>LOOK LIKE A PIRATE! Tee-hee! Just Kidding. You're way better than Jack  
>Sparrow!<br>Oh and Kat has a question for Sebastian.  
>Kat: OMG HI SEBASTIAN-SAMA! Omigod I love you! Your like my favorite butler<br>ever. Even though I don't know that many butlers but if I do meet one, you'll  
>still be that best C: Okay my question is, why do you like cats so much? I<br>mean my name is Kat but I'm a dog person. Ironic isn't it?_

_-Love Destiny and Kat_

Um, hello? I actually haven't had a human soul in quite some time**…(*foreshadow^_^ "Revenge".*) **Yes? I am sure she would be. the taste differs on the person. I am sure. That's a nice friend you, um, have. I have tried it before, but I prefer tea. I have, it is quite good in the summer. It wouldn't unless I used my powers to set it on fire, otherwise nothing would happen. Would you like me to set him on fire for you? Um, no. I…hat- please don't call me that. Thanks? Sebastian: Thank you, my dear. You see, cats are far greater than what demons call "pets" in hell. Plus, they are so soft and beautiful… How can you like dogs?

_ILoveGagaAndMichael_

_You should get laid.___

There are so many things wrong with you… I am THIRTEEN! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT, AND WITH WHO? If you are talking about that so called "yaoi" between Sebastian and I, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from saying such demeaning topics.( that's a nice way of saying no more yaoi stuff or Ciel will kill you. ^_^)

_HellsingLover_

_Well while u do that seems seras need someone to play with she found her 3ds  
>and ds and is now playIng emerald and she obsessed though she happy she<br>finally said she was stuck on a green dragon Pokemon and also I had to take a  
>lot of her scary games such as amnesia or penumbra if she ask where I put<br>them dont tell  
>I can understand her loneliness she just need some to play with maybe send<br>sebastian she does turn into her familiar a cat a lot_

It is done. I believe that they shall not bother you for quite some time. I am glad that she is happy. I shall no tell her. As can I. I shall send him by sometime.

_Claudia Dionzeros _

_Hello Ciel!  
>I managed 2 sneak off 2 the com so I'll make things quick.<br>To give u a small brief look at their family history, u may have noticed that  
>even the trio are siblings, they have different last names. That's bcos in the<br>magical society, a person has 3 names. Your 1st name is ur given name, the 1  
>ur parents give u.<br>Sorcerers from the trio's society can use that name 2 control u. 2nd is ur  
>taken name. That's the name that u choose to seal away ur given name so that<br>no 1 can control u with it.  
>Last is the true name. It's the name u're born with n if others noe it, they<br>can use that name 2 control ur every action. But if u noe ur true name, u must  
>seal it away n u can gain a lot of power through it.<em>

_The trio's true names r currently unknown. As for the reason why Nicolas was  
>unsurprised when told of Claudia's latest act, that's bcos their family has a<br>small streak of insanity in it. When the twins were just babies, their power  
>hungry uncle tried to kill them so as to gain their powers. He managed to kill<br>Sheila, but b4 he could do the same to Ash, their parents stopped the crazy  
>uncle.<br>If u're wondering how Shay could still b alive, that's bcos instead of moving  
>on, Sheila's soul, while it was full of revenge, she still loved Aislinn n the<br>2 souls shared Ash's body. It was only when Aislinn became 17 then Nicolas  
>found a way to separate the 2 souls into 2 their respective bodies.<br>Hope this clears up any confusions!_

_Claudia Dionzeros _

I am glad that you took the time to write to me. Ah, that is quite a lot of information, but yes, it does help, thank you.

_Deona Lindholm  
><em>

_Ciel,  
>Begging your pardon on the question about the musical, but the question was<br>also to Sebastian.  
>Are there any plays or musicals that you do like, Ciel? If so, which ones?<br>The same question also applies to books. Sorry if it sounds silly, I tend to  
>be a bookworm.<br>I'm curious, but what are your thoughts on Japan and the culture?  
>*Mew!* That reminds me, I have a present for each of you. *A slender, black<br>cat with green eyes mews.* For Ciel, I have a couple of books that are also  
>favorites of mine: Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux and Les Miserables<br>by Victor Hugo.  
>As to my present for Sebastian... *smiles as the cat heads right for the<br>butler*_

_Deona Lindholm_

Oh, I am sorry, I did not catch that part. Here. Sebastian: I LOVE THAT PLAY!*moe* Ciel: Idiot cat lover… I currently enjoy Les Miserables and Hamlet. My favorite book? I suppose that would have to be Kuroshitsuji. Japan is a wonderful place to visit. Why thank you for the books. Senastian: So soft… and so beautiful, it could almost be a sin…

_Russian Runa_

_Dearest Ciel,_

_I posted a picture of him with fullmetal. Kissing from last solstice. Party. *  
>grins* yes. We also have an equivalent exchange if you get the idea. I meant<br>our friendship. Good idea. Sending him to Aeruga during a monsoon... epic. I  
>will. Although, he is a sucker for pretty girls.<em>

_From Amestris with love,_

_Runa_

_( should I write to you as mustang?)_

Good job. I am sure he "enjoyed" that. That sounds like a wonderful idea, or you could just steal his gloves and send Hawkeye on a vacation for a week. Indeed he is, I have experience from I was dressed as a girl on our way home from Druitts *shudder*

**(HECK YES! I could write as Ed, if you wanted. It's not that hard*cough cough* WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET, YOU JERK? Lol…)**

_Jasblue97_

_Jas: CIEL! YOU'RE GONNA BE AN UNCLE!  
>Raven: I think he knows that already. *sigh in low whispery voice*<br>Jas: What! I think he'd want to know. Oh, and a quick question...HOW THE HELL  
>DO YOU GET SEBASTIAN TO STOP PETTING ME!<br>Raven: *Chuckles* Yea, he wont stop since she's gotten the cat ears.  
>Jas: It's annoying!<br>Raven: Either way, since my voice is coming back, *grins* Can we move in day  
>after tomorrow? Jas has some testing going on.<br>Jas: *grumbles* I'm a fucking White Tiger demon, and I still have to take  
>those damned tests.<br>Raven: *sigh* Sorry about her language, we'll see you later.  
>Later Ciel!<em>

_Jas and Rea._

I am aware Jas, thank you. *sigh, turns in to neko* Tell him I'm over here in kitty form and he'll leave you alone. But now I'll have to deal with him. (Ciel can manage ) I am glad, Raven. Fine, you may move in, but it is only for the time being while Sebastian fixes your house. Don't worry, Jas, I had to take them too. Damn things…

_JezabelStrike_

_:p :p. Well since it's night for you, I guess. I'll let it pass. Over here  
>it's 5:45 PM so yeah. Well I have nothing to say. Except I had a great day.<br>Later _

Thank you, I am so sorry about the error. Ah, have a pleasant evening then. Alright, good day to you as well.

Your Demon and The King of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive

Now if you'll excuse me, I have a reaper to deal with.

*present time, after "Revenge"*

Sebastian: Now on to the matter of finding my master a soul…


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, there's been storms and I've been working on the Kawa con script, only 7 more days to go I can't wait! Again, sorry if I missed anyone, my email is scheise. Peace out!**

_madame Galilea_

_Hello Ciel!  
>so i give up on challanging you...*sigh* you win. i wish i was good in<br>something...so then i could rub it in your face.  
>anyways, im done with my first final exam...five more to go. *sobbing in my<br>emo corner* i have never studied so much like i am now. it will all pay off!  
>i am quilified now to take my pharmicy tech. test next year for collage<br>credit. i aspire to be an OB/GYN and i will be one hell of a doctor. so im  
>looking foward to that.<br>Oh, my darling Ciel, i just keep getting you more and more female admirers.  
>you are just too cute and adorable i just want to glomp you and cuddle with<br>you! 0/0_

_my question for you is this:_

_Galy:IF you were a normal boy and you were interested in girls, what would be your  
>type? i have been meening to ask you this for a while...just for my own self<br>amusment! i doubt you would be interested in a girl like Elizabeth...as a  
>girlfriend i meen.<br>Simon: Madame, time for your concert. you need to get dressed.  
>Galy: BLEGH! I will be there momentarily. be sure to bring my umbrella. its pouring<br>like hell.  
>Simon: yes my lady.<em>

_well as you have heard, i have a concert tonight. i will dedicate my solo to  
>you, my dearest, fluffy demon boy, for being such a great friendand ally.<br>yours truly, the Queen of the world and hearts  
>Galilea<em>

_PS: lololol...by the way, you messed up in your spanish, my lord. work on your  
>sentance structure. some words are out of place so it make it sound odd. haha<br>so much to learn, my young friend.  
>PSS: i attend Pflugerville High School! a great high school for awsome people!<em>

Of course you gave up. I am sorry about your exams. Ah, just like Madam Red… Indeed you do. Thank you? Type? Victorian gothic, or something similar. Good luck at your concert. Thank you, I am honored, I shall be listening in the shadows. **(A.N: Sorry, I don't actually speak Spanish and I had my brother help me, but he apparently has not been studying his sentence structure very well…*glare at idiot twin* I tried to make it sound relatively right…)**

_Deona Lindholm_

_Ciel and Sebastian,_

_I heard about what happened with that psycho, Grell (I have a way with  
>information). If you need any help with finding souls, let me know and I'll<br>see what I can do. I know of a few that might fit the bill, like a Swedish  
>kiddie porn maker and dealer... Also, if you need help with putting the hurt<br>to that Shinigami, let me know.  
>I hope that Sebastian's hand is able to heal, that had to be painful.<br>I'm happy that he loves the cat and hope that you like the books.  
>As to questions, are there any particular kinds of music that you like? By<br>this I mean foreign songs, or maybe classical music, or from a certain time  
>period? Also, other than chess, are there any games that you like playing?<br>Sebastian, is there a particular recipe that is a favorite of yours to make?  
>Oh that reminds me, I sometimes come across cookbooks, so if you need any, let<br>me know please._

_Deona Lindholm_

Sebastian: Thank you, as you can see my master has gained enough energy to write to you, although it is unwise for he could fall back under very soon. He is using precious energy to write to all of you. It makes him so happy, I cannot tell him no. Hmmm, souls you say? That would be most helpful…

Ciel: Enough Sebastian. His hand has been healing well, thank you. I prefer gothic rock, and original Victorian, from my era. My current favorite modern bands are Tokio Hotel, Evanescence, Breaking Benjamin, Kalafina, and Avenged Sevenfold. He is very happy. Cards are a past time of mine.

Sebastian: Anything my master enjoys is my favorite. I would love to look through those books.

_DestinyDreamer911 _

_Dear Ciel,  
><em>

_Destiny: Heh heh we're writing to you when we're supposed to be studing for  
>final exams XD. It's worth two letter grades and If I don't pass I am going to<br>fail 9th grade. No way hell that's gonna happen. Pft, but Kat might. She's  
>dumb. And she just threw a text book at me.<br>Aww, you don't like your totally cool nick name! Haha! I don't blame you. I  
>hate pet names. My mom used to call fufu cuddly poo bear! What the heck mom! I<br>eventually got her to stop.  
>Hey, are you good at math? Let's just assume you are. What's the formula for<br>the Pythagorean Theorem? I totally forgot and I'm gonna fail. It's all your  
>fault! I have an B+ in math and if I fail that test I'm so getting a D+. Dude<br>come and take the test for me (Kat: AND ME). Bring a wig and a calculator.  
>Oooh, I'd love it if you set Mr. Davis ,or as Kat puts it Mr. Gayvis, on fire.<br>My dream come true :D  
>OH MY GOD CIEL! STOP TALKING TO US, WE'RE TRYING TO STUDY! GAH! Haha Just<br>kidding. But I am so stressed right now. WHAT IS THAT DANG FORMULA! Pft, screw  
>math. I'm moving on to English. My best subject.<br>Kat: I am so sorry about her. She's one of those people if she gets anything  
>lower than a B- she's ready to blow up the frikken world. I'm not worried<br>about it through. I'll try next time. You should see her now. She's freaking  
>tearing up her bed room to find that formula. It's actually kind of funny. Oh<br>my god Ciel, I'd love it if you set Gayvis on fire!  
>The reason I don't like cats Sebastian is whenever I get ten feet within a<br>cat, they start clawing my face off! I have absolutly no idea why. Even stray  
>alley cats attack me! Oh, one time I went to the zoo and this frikken Lion was<br>running into the glass wall just to get me and attack me! Is it my perfume? My  
>shampoo? Make up? Idk.<br>But they just adore Destiny. They always rub and purr against her. But once a  
>cat sees my face it goes all ninja on me. I have so many scratches on my arms<br>and legs D: Thats why I'm a dog person._

_-Love Kat and a very stressed, spazy Destiny  
><em>

Alright, I hope you pass your exams though. No, I truly do not like the name. I am. **Pythagorean theorem** or **Pythagoras' theorem** is a relation in Euclidean geometry among the three sides of a right triangle (_right-angled triangle_). In terms of areas, it states: In any right triangle, the area of the square whose side is the hypotenuse (the side opposite the right angle) is equal to the sum of the areas of the squares whose sides are the two legs (the two sides that meet at a right angle). I would, but I am not allowed to leave my bed or move very much. It is alright. I shall, where does this man live, and would you like me to record it? I would not claw you, and I am a black leopard demon.

_Hellsinglover_

_Goof and I bshall update this week or spring break I've been busy and  
>internet broke down here so glad seras got me a phone anyway she says she<br>apreciates it and tell sebastian to watch out for alucard he being protective _

Alright, I am sorry about that. Do you like your phone? I shall inform him.

_ILoveGagaAndMichael_

_I despise CielxSebastian._

_I'm just saying.  
>13 or not.<br>Get someone  
>You'll thank me later~<em>

I am glad, but that still does not give reason as to why I should do that. Thanks, but no thanks. I'll pass.

_MadameGrell_

_Oh yes, and no, demons are NOT divine. Here is the definition if you don't  
>believe me.<br>Adjective:  
>Of, from, or like God or a god.<br>Noun:  
>A cleric or theologian.<br>Verb:  
>Discover (something) by guesswork or intuition: "his brother usually divined<br>his ulterior motives".  
>Shows how much ~you~ know about your own race!<em>

But you are none of those things, yet you are considered divine. A demon is a supernatural being from various religions, occultisms, literatures, and folklores that is described as something that is not human and, in ordinary (almost universal) usage, malevolent, evil, powerful, dark, divine, generally associated with death. That is the definition of a demon, but who does that sound more like? A reaper.

_Jasblue97_

_Lexi: Hey Ciel.  
>Raven: What the hell are you doing here Lexi!<br>Lexi: As you may have heard, Jas lost a friend, and isnt doing so well, I'm  
>taking over for a day or two. Until she gets back to normal.<br>Raven: Oh, ok. Well, Ciel, you'll be the uncle of twins. We got the names too,  
>would you like to hear them?<br>Later. And Jas says hi.  
>Lexi and Rea.<em>

Hello Raven, Lexi. I did not think I would hear from you as well. I hope that she is alright. I heard from your story**. (AN:My Sebastian has been seriously confused about this because she hasn't read your story, so for this story, Simply One Hell Of A Butler is not the father of anyone's child. Sorry!) **Yes, I would. Hello.

_JezabelStrike_

_Well not much happened these past few days... I think I've ran out of  
>questions... I have one, so what are all the languages you are fluent in?<br>That's it... For now. *cue dramatic music*_

Ah, I am sorry. Languages? To many to list, but I will say it is over twenty.

_Angelic yet Demonic_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive_

_Ciel~  
>Why haven't you respond my last letter(review)?<br>I checked it twice and you haven't give me a respond...  
>Sirencely<br>Your Friend, The Good And Evil Person.  
><em>Dear Ciel Phantomhive  
><strong>Here's the letter I missed, I went through reviews and found in on FF<strong>  
><em>Don't worry... I'm not offended at all!<em>

_Sleeping? I think that will help ^^ thank you_

_Ciel~ I want to ask you something..._

_What do you feel when you turn in to a demon?_

_Well that's question for now..._

_Sirencely_

_Angelic Yet Demonic_

I am so sorry, my email, as I have said before, is dreadfully incompetent. Please forgive me. I hope that you can understand. Thank you, I am glad. Alright. Pain. Lots and lots of pain. It's the worst agony any soul can suffer. I would prefer to not go in to detal…

_SebastianMichaelisluvr1_

_I'm happy that my computer decided to stop being stupid._

_Madame Grell-, I stated my obvious reasons why I would not drop out of the  
>army when I reviewed your QA. And if you do not understand my review I shall  
>summarize it now: I will not betray Ciel and Sebastian like that. And not only<br>did Ciel agree to tutor me, he gave me a cookie. And do not underestimate me.  
>I can do some rather harsh things. For instance... cut all of your beautiful<br>hair off and make a wig for Roisalee. So sure, maybe I cant kill you alone...  
>but I myself can kill your pride. I dont hate you just so you know, I'm just<br>making a point. I'm still going to have to get our revenge though. So to bad  
>for you I suppose.<br>And it shows how much you know about demons, they are divine beings.  
>Sebastian-, Oh and um, Sebastian... Your response to Grell... hurt my brain.<br>It may have inflicted permanant damage. But I shall forgive you, (not that the  
>forgiveness of Ciel's friend and random half demon you dont know really<br>applies to you.) I still look up to you anyways. Also, can you make a clear  
>explanation to these crazed people you are NOT in love with Ciel, and that you<br>are not a pedophile? Why cant I get it through people's heads? I know they'll  
>listen to you.<br>Ciel-, Oh god I never tried to talk your butler before. Far to nervous 0/0 Im  
>glad he's doing well. Yiddish: <em>גוט_, _איצט מיר וועלן_  
><em>פאָרזעצן אונדזער שמועסן אין פאַרשידענע_  
><em>שפּראַכן_. _בין איך געטינג בעסער אין פּיקינג_  
><em>מער קאָמפּליצירט שפּראַכן_? _וואָוו_, _ייִדיש_  
><em>אותיות קוק דער זעלביקער צו מיר_, _ווי וועגן_  
><em>איר_?  
>Oh joy, my laptops dying. Great. Well, until your next post, my sweet demon<br>kitty!  
>~SebastianMMichaelisluvr1<em>

I am glad as well. Sebastian: Forgive me, but that was the only way to out show Grell, and I am sorry that the symbols I specifically downloaded to use in my description did not show up in your annoying mortal site… My master is merely my master. That is all. Anyone who thinks differently can go to hell. I care about him as is proper for any butler.

Ciel: I am sure. טאקע מיר וועט. דאנק איר, איך האב ניט ריוויוד דעם שפּראַך פֿאַר גאַנץ עטלעכע מאָל. עס איז. וואָס שפּראַך וועט מיר געדויערן דעם אין ווייַטער צייַט? אַרויסרופן מיר.. I am sorry. Indeed.

_Claudia Dionzeros._

_Ciel  
>YES YES YES! MY EXAMS R OVER! Sorry 4 thew crazy outburst, but I was just so<br>damn HAPPY! I LOVE HLOIDAYS! YAY!  
>Claudia: So that means u have no excuses 2 stop writing about me n Ciel.<em>

_Me: *blush* I really WAS busy studying 4 my exams but luckily 4 me they  
>weren't 2 hard at all!<br>Claudai: Then hurry up n write about me beating Ciel in archery n shooting!  
>Me: If u would stop ur whining, I'll write. If not, I'll keep putting it off.<br>Claudia: FINE! But u better keep ur promises...  
>Me: Unfortunately 4 me, my technologically oriented brother refuses 2 download<br>Microsoft Office on my com, so I'm stuck with using the laptop 2 write about u  
>guys. Anyways, I promise 2 upload at least 1 chapter of The Queen's Rose by<br>the end of this month! IT"S A PROMISE! But 4 now, I'll relax n celebrate my  
>freedom. I think I'll also treasure the sweet memory of pushing a helpless<br>Sebastian into the pool.. *dreamy expression* Ahhh... I love myself  
>sometimes...<br>The one n only,  
>Claudia: HE ALREADY KNOWS WHO U R SO STOP DELAYING THE STORY!<br>Me: ... *calmly* Shut the F*** up would u, Claudia?_

_Claudia Dionzeros._

I am glad. Did you do well? You do not need to apologize. I do not mind, please continue writing! You would not beat me, I never loose. You wouldn't? I do enjoy that story**…(AN: That part made me crack up so much!) **Calm down Lady Claudia.

_MadameGrell (_again)

_Not-Dear Weak Fluffy Kitten Demon Boy and to Dear Sebas-chan,_

_Grey: Hey Seb. Nice job with the copy and paste job you did there, but you  
>ought to remember that the greater than and less than signs don't work on this<br>site for whatever reason. ((Cheater! I don't have to copy and paste for my  
>math advice! XD It's all in my head! I bet'cha can't find out the equation of<br>the line tangent to f(4) assuming f(x) = 5x^3 + x^(-1/2) using the definition  
>of a derivative. Yes I did make that up on the fly and yes I can solve it!))<br>So~ Let's see who's the king... Or should I say queen of math here, ne, demon?  
>Grell: Show off! But I can figure this out as well! Anyway. As for Ciel...<br>What goes around comes around, doesn't it? Just like the old proverb says!  
>Grey: That's the polite way of saying "Your little revenge plan turned around<br>and bit you in the butt."  
>Grell: I don't know about helping you, Sebas-chan. You know just a little<br>while ago you were offering to cut me to ribbons for your master, now, weren't  
>you~?<em>

_Grey: Wow, Seb. She's actually not doing whatever you say instantly. You must  
>have REALLY made her upset!<br>Grell: Your precious little 'bocchan' cut me so badly it took all of my energy  
>just to heal my face! The rest of me will take days to heal up! You may be<br>handsome, Sebas-chan, but I cannot forgive you for allowing a lady's face to  
>be hurt when you were right there!<br>Grey: Poor poor Grell... I don't get why everyone was teaming up on you...  
>Grell: WELL YOU CERTAINLY WEREN'T HELPING ME EITHER!<br>Bickeringly yours,_

_Grell and Grey_

**(AN: I didn't copy and paste it, I downloaded all the signs off but stupid fanfiction is a butt and won't let them show up….grrrr) **Sebastian: The technology had an error, I assure you, I know all of that and more. I have no need to prove myself to a reaper. **(AN: Come on I'm in 7****th**** grade, I don't know that much, what grade are you in? I know the laws I did in the last chapter because I studied them for the Duke Challenge ACT, but I don't know this!) **Shut up Grell.

Sebastian: I did offer you a kiss…. Be that as it may, my master may never recover, and if he does not find energy (a soul) fast, I fear the worst.

Ciel: Shut up, I'm *cough* fine. *there's blood on his hand from where he coughed but he's been hiding all the blood* You had to learn your lesson.

_RussianRuna_

_Dear Mr. Phantomhive,_

_Hello, I'm Colonel Mustang. I was told by one of my subordinates. That she has  
>been in contact with her<br>-in the background *  
>Runa: taisa, Hawkeye is looking for you...<br>Ahem. I guess you're. Well acquainted. With Celestial. She is troublesome. She  
>posted a candid photo of fullmetal and me sleeping not kissing. gloves<br>in the water cooler and several. Other pranks. I swear she likes me. I think  
>she's. Planning on another prank on not just me but on a Grell. The next time<br>she does this, she will be demoted.  
>Hawkeye: Colonel, the fuhrer wants to speak with you<br>Oh... fine. I will write you later  
>Sincerely,<br>Col. Roy Mustang.  
>PS. Runa here. Don't listen to that mini skirt obsessed. Taisa. As far as I<br>know, I didn't do a thing... yet. *evil grins* ta ta for now._

Hello Colonel Mustang. I have heard much about you, the famous Flame Alchemist. I am The Demon Games Alchemist. I am , I find her to be a wonderful friend. I heard. I doubt that she will allow that. I shall not Runa, thank you. He seems very in to authority, I shall be cautious around him.

Your Demon and The King of Games,

Ciel *cough, with more blood, this can't be good* Phantomhive


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long! I had Kawacon, then I was working on The Lost Soul Chronicles, then I was grounded, and now I'm sick. I just can't win, can I? Anyway, I missed you guys! Oh, and I'm having Roisa and Deona write along in these letters too now, to fit in with the Lost Soul thingy, so I'll let them do their author notes and stuff now before I start ranting about Kawa, which I doubt you really want to hear.**

Roisa: Ah, Ciel? You're doing interrogation letters? Can I join in? :D *excited*

Ciel: Of course. You may as well, Deona.

Deona: Honored to be joining in :-)

_**Madame Galilea**_

_Dear Ciel:  
>I'm sorry I haven't been writing. So much to do with ice skating and school<br>and band and martial arts and work...blegh! Being a teenager, especialy the  
>age of 17, is a pain. I am soooo unorganized.<br>I hope you are doing well. I also hope your...ahem...attractive butler,  
>Sebastian, is fine.<br>By the way, Simon says hello. I have him making me a triple decker chocolate  
>cake so he cannot speak with you at the moment.<br>So, my evil, fluffy friend, my random question to you is...  
>What products do you use for your hair and skin because they are simply<br>radiant! No no that's not my question...oh dear I forgot...so so so sorry,  
>Earl Phantomhive I have misplaced my real question...I will write to you again<br>once I remeber. =(  
>I want to comment on how much I admire you, Ciel. Such a fine, inteligant,<br>clever demon you are. I simply love you! at any case, having people admire you  
>might not fancy you. Just thought I might let you know.<br>Well sorry I had nothing interesting to tell you. I hope you could tell me  
>some events that has happened to you that you might think are worth sharing. I<br>hope to hear from you very soon._

_Farewell, mi Rey de la Revancha, mi Rey de Juegos  
>Your dearest ally, the queen of the world and hearts (^^,)<br>-Galilea_

It is no problem at all for not writing, as well, please excuse my absence in returning your letters, I found myself to be, well, "Caught Up". Indeed, being a teenager is hard.

Roisa: I kind of enjoy it ^^ It has it's advantages.

Luckily you get to grow out of it. I am much better now, thank you. Sebastian is alright, though I would not necessarily call him that. Ah, tell him I send my regards to him. I may be called evil at points, but I am most certainly not fluffy…(Am I?O.o) Umm…..I don't use..er…products. Ask Grell*shudder*. Alright, I shall await your true question. Thank you very much, that is very kind of you. I know, do not worry. Well, I am not sure if you have read the Lost Soul Chronicles, but quite a lot has happened. For one thing, I was stabbed through the chest with a death scythe, but if you wish for me to elaborate, I suggest you read the chronicles, or there is much, much more.

_**Midnight-Solace**_

_Dear Ciel-Sama,  
>It is I the CartoonAnimeGodess1995,<br>Did you know the Japanese for King of Games is Yu-Gi-Oh? Have you ever watched  
>that anime btw?<br>Well my real question for today is:  
>What would you do if you came across a pedo-bisexual version of the Viscount<br>Druitt or whatever that fools name was.(Gee I've been saying Fool a lot since  
>watching Soul Eater.)<em>

_Random Qoute of the Day:  
>Naruto : I kill rogue Ninjas<br>Harry Potter: I Kill Evil Wizards  
>Obi-Wan: I Kill Sith Lords<br>Edward Cullen: I sparkle  
>Oh how i despise Twilight Please. Why was this book ever written!<br>Well Ja Mata Ne!_

I did, but I still find that to be very interesting. No, I have not. I do not have that much time, as my schedule is usually filled with meetings, etc. I would punch him in the face and set Sebastian on him. That creep…I hate him. **(A.N: I LOVE SOUL EATER! heheh…Excalibur) **I agree, that series is a great insult to demons. After all, demons and vampires are closely related. To insult one is to insult the other.

Deona: Ugh, I just can't stand that series either. Way too overrated, to my mind.

_**ElitebyDef**_

_HELLO CIEL!  
>How are you? Hope you're great. I love reading your answers to questions; I<br>find them amusing... ;-3  
>So I have Q's of my own, if you don't mind...<br>1) Would you lick Seba's face for money?  
>2) Do you like Eminem?<br>3) Have you ever had Gatorade?  
>4) If I shot you in a game tournament of PLayStation Network, would you send<br>Sebastian to my house? I really want Sebastian at my house.  
>5) If you could namea squirrel, what would you name it?<br>Know my questions are weird, but I'm a HUGE fan! Also, what would you do if  
>you met Train Heartnet from Black Cat and Huey Freeman from the Boondocks?<br>Please, please, PLEASE, answer my questions! An otaku with an adorable  
>obsession for dogs and hot butlers,<br>E.B.D._

Hello. I am much better, thank you, so yes, I suppose I am great. Why thank you. Of course I don't mind. 1. Never….that's like *shudder* Alois. 2. I have never heard of him. 3. No, I shall stick to my tea, thank you. 4. Umm…no? O.o 5. I don't really like pets, definitely not squirrels. I'd probably give it to Roisa to name and take care of, so it's up to her.

Roisa: B-but I don't like squirrels…

Ciel: Fine, never mind then, I will leave it be. I don't really like them either. No, I don't think they're weird, I have seen worse, by a lot. Thank you. I have never seen either of those shows, I am very sorry.

_**Roisalee Jones**_

_Ah, Ciel, I hope you'll recover soon! In the mean time, I'll try to the best  
>of my abilities to take care of you alongside Sebastian and Deona! Would you<br>like any bedtime stories? Those always make me feel better when I'm trying to  
>recover. :)<em>

Thank you, and as you know, I have. I am aware, you did very well, thank you. That would be nice. You can take your pick of stories.

Roisa: Hey, it's my letter! I'll read you the little mermaid Ciel, but the original one, not the Disney-fied version.

_**HellsingLover**_

_I like it I've made Another story because of seras using it. For a while it  
>called fire and water she doing real good!<em>

Ah, I shall read it as soon as I finish with this chapter, and return home after all this has passed.

_**Russian Runa**_

_Dearest Ciel,  
>Is there some wrong? You're. Coughing. Up blood. * is really concerned * I am<br>very worried. About. You. Anyway my taisa is out of the office and I stole his  
>supply of ignition . and put them in the fountain. Lol<br>From Amestris, with love  
>Runa<em>

There was, but it's over now, and I am much better, thank you. Don't be, I'm fine, I promise. He, I'm sure Mustang will not be very pleased when he returns. Tell him that Edward did it.

_**jasblue97**_

_Lexi: *wearing semberor and poncho* Hola.  
>Raven: *face palm* He's trying to cheer Jasmine up. It's not working to well.<br>Lexi: What? At least I'm trying!  
>Raven: *sigh* Thanks for the heads up, tell your Sebastian we said sorry. But,<br>we'll still tell you the names. Scarlett and Ravi. A boy and a girl. What do  
>you think?<br>Lexi: Oh, and Jasmine wants to apologize for not updating her stories, I said  
>you understand, but, she's kinda holding me at gun point with this one. So,<br>please accept her apology.  
>Later.<em>

_Lexi and Rea._

Er…Hello. Ah, that makes a bit more sense. Indeed. Alright, I shall, and sorry for the inconvenience. Those are good names. It is quite alright, and I apologize for not replying to these next set of letters for so long, there was quite a bit going on, as I sure you have heard. I have, don't worry.

_**InvaderTaz**_

_Good afternoon Earl of Phantomhive,_

_Remember me? *thinks to self saying of course not* The other day somebody had  
>never heard of Kuroshitsuji and naturally I spazzed out. So I let them borrow<br>book one and they said you were a stupid brat and I almost punched their teeth  
>in. :D Oh and my question is have you ever watched an Invader Zim episode and<br>what do you think?_

_Sincerely,_

_Future Ruler of All Living and Dead_

_Invader Taz_

How could I forget you? Ah, well then that person was very idiotic to not have at least heard of it. You should have, they were obviously quite rude. I would do it myself….in fact, send him to my current home. We shall deal with him.

Deona: Ohh, you got that right. I don't take kindly to my friends being insulted.

Roisa: Good for you! ^^

Ciel: I have, I think it is a very interesting and humorous show. If I may be so bold, are you an Invader of a planet, like your namesake?

_**Madam Grell**_

_Dear Sebas-chan,  
>One whole day with you as MY butler and you have to do what I say. Then I'll<br>help you! I didn't need any lessons though...  
>((I'm in calculus~ and the things I mentioned were also from calculus. You<br>wrote all of that yourself, ne? Pretty good. You're not bad.))_

It's a little late for that Grell, we have acquired the souls and his little mishap is almost over. So, well, no Sebastian.

Deona: Hands off the butler, you red-headed loony!

Roisa: There, there Deona. I just don't understand why everyone wants Sebastian as a butler…I think I'm missing something here. Honestly, I'd like Tanaka as butler. No offense to Sebastian!

Sebastian: HEY!

(**A.N:Thank you! it still kinda bothers me the signs wouldn't show up….grr)**

_**Raychaell Dionzeros**_

_Hey Ciel!  
>It's a record! I've uploaded 3 CHAPTERS of The Queen's Rose already! It's<br>amazing how much I can do once I put my mind to it! Sadly, NO ONE REVIEWED.  
>WAAHHHH! T^T *begins crying* But, *brightens up* My little sis loves it and<br>has asked for more, so for her, I'll keep writing! Isn't sibling love the  
>greatest? I've even dedicated a chapter to her! *adoring expression* But I<br>think the only reason why she likes it is because I included a cat into the  
>story. And ya, basically, Sebastian sees the cat and goes into a cat lover<br>frenzy. That part was so HILARIOUS to write about! Anyway, I hope that more  
>people, including you will review, cos it makes me so happy! I'm already<br>planning a parody chapter where those who want it can PM me or include in  
>their reviews their own OCs or themselves! Please read The Queen's Rose, ok?<br>PLEASE!  
>Raychaell (Yea, I changed my name again, and maybe I'll stick with this one.<br>Here's the URL:  
><em>.net/s/7905539/1/The_Queens_Rose_  
>P.S. If I see your review, I'll dedicate a chapter to you! So do it!<em>

**(A.N: it's funny, cause The Queen's Rose was actually the first story I read after Simply and Lovino had me read theres….I love it…it makez me lolz) **Ah, that is very good, I shall review it as soon as I can. That is sweet, your sister must be very nice. I have no siblings so I wouldn't know. I'm sure it was very humorous, I cannot wait to read it. Thank you, that would be very nice, I shall review as soon as I finish this.

_**Angelic yet Demonic**_

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive  
>It's okay I understand, okay then I don't expect you to explain the detail<br>it's your decision ^^  
>Ciel~ my best friend ask do you have a girl friend?<br>And this is my question, do you wan't to wear gothic lolita dress?  
>That's from me for now~<br>Sirencely_

_You Friend, The Good And Evil Person  
>Angelic Yet Demonic<em>

Thank you, I am glad that you understand. No, I do not, that would be very difficult. For one thing, I am technically thirteen, so I cannot date anyone over that age, and then again, I'm also 137, so I can't date anyone, except for those that age, which would be no one. Dresses? No, I have had quite my fill of wearing dresses.

Roisa: I'll take you up on that offer. I love gothic Lolita dresses!

Ciel: Speaking of that Roisa…..I have a present for you, from when we went shopping with Deona.

_**DestinyDreamer911**_

_Dear Ciel,  
>Destiny: Oh my god Ciel. Kat and I are so screwed. Okay, so Kat's uncle took<br>us golfing and everything for spring. It's was hot as freakin hell! So we  
>stayed out there for like an hour. Kat's uncle told us to go to the truck and<br>get him a beer. Who drinks beer at a golf course?  
>Kat: My uncle. So we didn't feel like walking all the way back to the truck so<br>we took the golf cart.  
>Destiny: I'm tellin' the story Katherine! Anyways so we took the cart and Kat<br>insisted she drive. It's turns out Kat getting behind the wheel is like giving  
>a terrorist a bomb. She nearly hit eight people and we crashed into the<br>freakin fence! THE FENCE! We broke the cart and the fence.  
>But it was so freakin' FUN! God Ciel you should have seen it! It was so<br>freakin' funny when we nearly hit that grumpy old guy! He was like "YOU MOTHER  
>FU*CKING KIDS!" while shaking his fist! Lolol.<br>But the bad thing is we have to work part of our summer vacation at the golf  
>course in order to pay off the damages. My parents are blowing a fuse right<br>now.  
>Kat: The most fun I'm had since yesterday when we ding dong ditched people in<br>our in neighborhood.  
>Destiny: Well enough of that little thing. The good news is…I PASSED MY<br>EXAMS! 3 A's, 2 B's, and 1 C+. Yea, damn you Spanish! Kat got all C's. I'm so  
>proud! Usually she gets D's and F's but now she kicked it up to C+'s! Never<br>thought I'd see the day Kat passed an exam.  
>Kat: STFU! And don't call me Katherine! I hate that name! It's ugly isn't?<br>Stop telling Ciel my grades! You're making me look dumb!  
>Destiny: Aww, it's okay Katherine. You can that without me.<br>Kat: I hate you. -.-  
>Destiny: Love you like a sister Katherine! Anyways, I'm so happy we're out for<br>spring break! Yesh! We are going to do the craziest shizzz! Since Alabama is  
>lame Kat and I have to make it fun! <em>

_Kat: Yep! Aww, I don't know where Gayvis lives Ciel! D: But if you manage to  
>get his address, video tape his death and make copies! I'm so gonna sell 'em.<br>Don't worry, we'll cut 'ya in the profits. We'd probably make a million bucks.  
>Destiny: God, that sounds awesome!<br>Kat: yay! I'm not getting my face clawed :D  
>-Love those crazy chicks, Destiny and Kat<em>

Wow. That is quite a story.

Roisa: That sounds like so much fun! It's too bad you have to work at the golf course though…oh! But I heard at the end of the day you can go into the pools and fish out all the golf balls. I've always wanted to do that, because I heard sometimes you can find money at the bottom!

Deona: Why am I not surprised...

Ciel: Er, that old man you referred too does not sound very nice. Ah, those are good grades, do not be so ashamed.

Roisa: Says the demon who makes me study every day until dinner just for getting one C!

Um, I think I shall pass on that video and business choice, thank you. Indeed.

Ciel: It's not my fault they'll kick you out of the school if your grade dips below a d+!

_**Wingless3Angel**_

_Dear Ciel-chan,  
>*bows deeply* Have mercy on my soul! in other words i apologize for not<br>reviewing for so long. I've been busy trying to pass Chemistry and I've been  
>sick for awhile. Unfortunately, not sick enough to miss school lol. oh, what<br>my mom said is true though sometimes when I get really upset I do get sick,  
>kinda like now...Anyways,I have no choice but to stick to the name brands<br>'cause I don't have a demon butler. Thank god, I mean no offense but I kinda  
>like my soul and prefer that it stays in my body. Didya know that dreaming bout<br>angels holding you while their flying through the air is a sign that you're  
>depressed? Yeah, my mom watches strange stuff sometimes...Well, I'm really<br>hyper right now so I'm gonna go see who I can pester right now. Oh, before I  
>forget i must also find my mom's birthday card since tomorrows her b-day. Bye!<br>Giggling, hyper person,  
>J<em>

It is ok, I have not put up a chapter in a very long time either, sorry. Ah, that sounds awful, my apologies. Heh, be glad you don't. I'm sure you do, as do most people. Hmmm, that is interesting, perhaps it means more than just depression, how about insanity and the love of large deaths? That would make more sense. Alright, have fun. Tell your mother I said happy birthday.

_**L4DRULEZ900**_

_Uh...Hi...I guess...  
>So...I've been stalking-I mean...looking at you in secrecy for a long time now<br>and...I just wanted to ask you this.  
>Do you know who to um...tie your shoes? Does Sebastian still tie them for you?<br>And there's another thing, too...*blushes like the awesome person I am* YOUR  
>UNDERWEAR ARE JUST SO CUTE~ THEY HAVE THE LITTLE TEA CUPS ON THEM~!<br>D'AWWWWWWWWWWW!  
>Well I'm done...for now~<br>Seth Alary_

**(A.N:…..? I don't even want to know…..O.o) **Er..okay then? Yes, I do. No, I tie them myself, I only had Sebastian tie them back then because it was fit for a butler to do. Eh….O.o…..where did you get that? SEBASTIAN! GET IN HERE!

Deona: Hoo boy, looks like it's going to get lively in here. I better not find any Peeping Toms around my house, or else...

Roisa: Ah, how do you know what Ciel's underwear looks like? Ciel, is there a girl you've failed to mention to us?

Ciel: HECK NO! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! IT'S CREEPY!

_**JezabelStrike**_

_OMS! Are you sick? ... I thought demons couldn't get sick. Oh and guess what,  
>I feel so smart I got all A's on my exams! I got a 100 on one of them. Hehe I<br>didn't even study! Sorry I had to say it. So I read the other story and it was  
>hilarious! Haha take that Grell! Anyway I haven't wrote a really long review<br>in a while and I forgot my signature so I have to start remembering.  
>Random question, have you ever caught anyone doing something that was<br>embarrassing? What were you doing when you caught them? And what were they  
>doing? Yeah I'm bored.<em>

_-Your beautiful reviewer  
>Jez<em>

Yes, I was sick, though it was not an illness, it was my soul, well, dying. Ah, very good, you should be very proud. Thank you, though it was not nearly as funny to Grell and me. It's alright, I have not written a chapter in a very long time. I have, though I will not say what is was….(Raven! You scarred my poor thirteen year old innocent demon eyes!) I can tell… ask Raven and Jas.

Your demon and The King of Games,

Ciel Phantomhive


	37. I'M BACK

**GUESS WHO'S BACK AND READY TO REPLY! IT'S THE ONE! THE ONLY! ONE HELLO OF A MASTER HIMSELF! CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!**

*applause*

I apologize for the length of my absence, I have been otherwise held up in my adventures with, well, you know who you are. I must sadly admit that at some point a certain _reaper_ must have tampered with my email account, and I was forced to create a new one, so all old letters were lost. So then, if you would like for me to reply once again to your interrogations, begin reviewing, if you so choose. Thank you, and I once again apologize for the wait.

Sincerely The King of Games, and your demon,

Ciel Phantomhive

**A.N: Like I sorta said up there, I had to get a new email account -.- So if you still want me to reply, go ahead and send a new one. Also, I don't know how often I'll be able to update this, but I have some new ideas and new characters I can bring in, for example...**

I'm so sorry to jump in but there's seem to be a problem with your computer. I'll fix it, trust me, I'm the doctor.

_HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!_

Um. Sonic-ing and entering...? *laughs nervously*

**But yeah. That's all I got for now. Also, if I don't reply for like a month or a half or something, I'm sorry, I'm not very good with time management...**


End file.
